Quiero saber qué es el amor
by johaguzmans
Summary: Al aceptar ser la asesora de Psicología de Peeta, Katniss se da cuenta que éste es el hombre de su vida. sin importar que él esté enamorado de su amiga Clove decide acercarse. Katniss tiene que decidir si su amor puede superar cualquier cosa o si ella debe protegerse a si misma y seguir adelante con su tranquila y ordenada vida
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…..

-Peet levántate- susurró esa dulce voz sacándome de mi sueños- despierta vas a llegar tarde- volvió a susurrar mientras me removía en mi cama

-No… no quiero ir a esa clase de mierda- respondí con voz patosa mientras escondía mi rostro en la almohada.

-Claro que si quieres ir-aclaró retirando de un solo tirón mi almohada- vas a vestirte y vas a ir a clases, no voy a permitir que pierdas otra materia

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Clove- indiqué con fingido enojo, lo que la hizo sonreír mientras me giraba- ¿en qué momento te vestiste?

-En el momento que escuche a tu perro pelear con mis louboutin- se quejó mientras levantaba una de sus piernas para enseñarme uno de sus altos zapatos- esa son las razones por las que a veces lo pienso antes de quedarme contigo… tu perro me odia

-Driver no te odia Clo... lo que pasa es que todavía no se acostumbra a ti…

-¿No se acostumbra a mi? Mellark llevamos dos, escúchalo bien ¡DOS! años y todavía ese pequeño diablito no se acostumbra a mí, la próxima vez que venga quiero que lo dejes con Cato- otra vez el mismo tema

-No lo voy a dejar con mi hermano, es mi perro, mi responsabilidad- sentencié levantándome de mi cama

-Pues entonces no vendré a tu departamento mientras esté aquí. Siempre que vengo es la misma historia cuando no son mis zapatos es mi cartera, cuando no es mi cartera son mis jeans y ni hablar de cuando decidió destrozar mi cuaderno- sonreí aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ella, sin duda alguna la del cuaderno había sido un clásico- ya te lo dije no pienso…

-Clo, ya basta- le corté girándome hacia ella- no quiero discutir por algo tan banal como lo son tus zapatos, de verdad amor no voy a dejar a mi perro en manos de nadie- declaré tomando sus manos entre las mías- podemos dejar todo guardado la próxima vez… de verdad no quiero comenzar este día discutiendo porque sinceramente pasé una buenísima noche y quiero que esa sensación me dure todo el día- sonreí al ver que me miraba con picardía, lo que me hizo acercarme a sus labios

-Ya me maquillé- me advirtió

-Todavía te queda tiempo para retocarte- respondí rosando mis labios con los suyos. Al comienzo trató de alejarse pero después me permitió tomar su labio inferior entre los míos, automáticamente mis manos se posaron tras su cuello para acercarla más a mí cuerpo a la vez que mi lengua trataba de perderse en su boca- Clove por favor- supliqué al ver que todos mis intentos por besarla se veían frustrados, pues sus labios se habían convertido en un muro que no me permitía pasar.

-Ve a ducharte que vamos a llegar tarde, además tengo examen a primera hora- sin más se giró para comenzar a recoger sus instrumentos de estudio que habían quedado regados por mi mesa de estudio- quita esa cara, quien quita que de camino a clases me anime y te permita consolarme por el mal rato que he pasado con tu mascota.

.

.

.

-Opino que deberíamos hacer algo, tenemos tiempo que no compartimos- rezongó Glimmer apartando la vista de sus anotaciones

-¿Qué sugieres?- pregunté cerrando mi enorme libreta

-Si estas pensando en otra salida en grupo olvídalo- sentenció Rue, definitivamente apoyaba esa idea, la última vez que salió todo el grupo fue un total desastre. Rue, Gale y yo pasamos lo que restaba de fin de semana vomitando y suplicando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, claro que los demás no la habían pasado tan mal como nosotros… pero prefiero eso a que tenga fotos mías corriendo en ropa interior por una de las calles de mi casa.

-No la pasamos tan mal esa noche, no exageren…

-¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que me pasó esa noche?

-Por Dios Rue, tú eres una de las que menos debe de quejarse. Es más que obvio que esa noche tus encantos salieron a flote para aprovecharte del primo de Katniss… no he escuchado que te quejes de haberte acostado con Finnick esa noche.

-Glimmer es mi primo de quien hablas- le corté, era mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que se pusiera algo gráfica.

-Sabes que es así- continuó señalando a Rue con su dedo índice- y tu deja el drama no tienes cinco años. Solo digo que hagamos algo, no me refiero a hacer la mega fiesta podríamos estar solo nosotras, cotillear, ver una película, jugar, bailar… lo que quieran ¡si paso un día más sin divertirme y solo estudiando moriré!

-Podríamos ir al centro comercial, necesito comprar algunas cosas… me he dado cuenta que ya no tengo camisas de diario para venir a la Universidad- Glimmer y yo nos miramos con algo de preocupación. En el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos habíamos aprendido de la peor manera que las palabras Rue y centro comercial o Rue y comprar algunas cosas ¡NUNCA! nunca debían juntarse

-Me refería a hacer algo de verdad divertido Rue, no ha querer buscar una forma de torturarnos de gratis- ante su comentario la eludida hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio

-Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa, iba a salir con Finnick pero si quieren le aviso de nuestra reunión.

-Claro que al que menos le va a incomodar va a ser a Finnick…

-¿Qué no le va a molestar a Finnick, Glim?- diversión rota en tres…dos…uno, no es que no la quiera… solo había momentos en que la presencia de Clove era un tanto, bastante pesada.

-¡Oh! Nada, estábamos conversando de lo exhausta que nos tienen nuestros estudios…

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa mientras se sentaba en nuestra mesa- chicas vamos, hagamos algo divertido tenemos varias semanas que ni nos vemos… sin contar cuando nos conseguimos por los pasillos.

-Todavía no llegamos a nada- contestó Rue- solo pensamos en reunirnos en el apartamento de Kat, pero todavía no llegamos a mas.

-¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo pensaban hacerlo?

-mmm todavía no tenemos un día asignado- respondí

-¿Podríamos hacerlo hoy?- todas le miramos extraño, ¿Cuál era el apuro?- vamos, hagámoslo hoy… si lo dejamos para otro día y saben que si eso ocurre pospondremos tanto la reunión que después no haremos nada- como refutar si casi siempre sucedía eso- yo puedo ayudar con todo lo que sea comida, ustedes encárguense de todo lo demás… ¿Quiénes irán?

-Ya que la reunión es en mi casa quisiera que solo fuésemos nosotras, no por egoísmo… solo que cuando nos juntamos todos las cosas no terminan muy bien.

-¿No les diremos nada a los chicos?- preguntó curiosa Clove obteniendo como respuesta que negásemos con un gesto. Lo lamento Finn pero será para la próxima - perfecto- se levantaba- nos vemos en la noche se me hace tarde para clases

-Yo creo que también me voy, ya deben de estar entrando a la sala- Glimmer terminaba de recoger sus cosas para levantase de su silla e irse- ¿nos vemos en la noche, vale?- preguntó mientras se retiraba sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

-Katniss a ti también se te hace tarde ¿no vas a entrar?- la miré algo decepcionada, si fuese por mi definitivamente no entraría a clases.- lo olvidaba… hoy tienes clases con Peeta ¿cierto?

-Sí, hoy otra vez- me lamenté mientras recogía mis cosas

-Tal vez las cosas mejoran si tu le contaras lo que pasa, lo que sientes…

-Definitivamente lo que acabas de desayunar se te subió a la cabeza… aunque no es mala idea ¿Cómo lo prefieres? Hola Peeta mmm se que tienes novia, la amas y me he sido testigo de las mil veces que le has declarado tu amor, solo quería mmm decirte que desde hace algunos meses creo que me gustas… ah se me olvidaba decirte que aunque no nos hablemos casi, quisiera que nada cambiara entre nosotros porque me diento estupenda cuando me ignoras, ¿está bien así?

-No hay necesidad que seas tan engreída, yo solo te doy mi punto de vista además no es mala idea si eso logra que dejes de verlos con esa cara de lela cada vez que están juntos- se marchaba- piénsalo Everdeen.

Respirando profundo me encamine hacia lo que era mi tortura mañanera, todos los lunes y miércoles me tocaba compartir con este… este rubio. En realidad no recuerdo cuando comencé a sentir… eso mismo que "creo" sentir por él, me imagino que fue en el mismo momento en que Gale nos presentó… solo que para ese entonces no contaba con que el fuese el hermano del que hace algunos años había sido el chico que me desvelaba, Cato.

Peeta se había convertido por mera casualidad en mi compañero de aula de la única materia que me faltaba para finalizar mi carrera, por lo que había podido escuchar tanto por sus hermanos como por la misma Clove, le apasionaba la medicina no solo porque fuese algo que le corría por la sangre, sino porque anhelaba convertirse en un gran neurólogo. Hace dos años y medio había llegado como estudiante transferido pues en ese entonces a su padre se le había asignado la dirección del hospital central del capitolio y por ende tenía que tener residencia en esta ciudad… claro que está de más decir que desde el mismo momento de su llegada al igual que sus hermano Cato y Gale, Peeta se hizo sentir entre el estudiantado femenino, siendo Clove la única que captara la atención del rubio.

Saludando con una sonrisa ingresé al salón, tomé uno de los pupitres que se ubicaban en el centro del aula, saqué mi enorme libreta la cual en la cubierta poseía una hermosa degradación de colores y me prepare para lo peor como siempre.

Por lo que mi sentido auditivo me indicaba que estaba a algunos pupitres de distancia "por lo menos está mañana no te van a distraer sus rasgos varoniles" aunque no podía ni quería verle podía escucharle, su voz no era gruesa claro que no ese grueso propio de un hombre adulto no, era varonil y agradable, relajante. Peeta era el tipo de chico con el que podías hablar y hablar sin siquiera aburrirte, cuando estabas con él hasta el mismo pasar del tiempo lo olvidabas.

-Hola Katniss- saludó la chica que se sentó frente a mi… si no me equivoco creo que su nombre era Teresa, nos habíamos visto un par de veces pero nunca habíamos compartido más que un simple saludo. Le respondí con una sonrisa que expresaba mi total agradecimiento por ser ella quien ocupara ese lugar.

Un año, siete meses, dos semanas y tres días… ese era el tiempo que llevaba repitiendo esta rutina. Si, sé que suena algo descabellado llevar la cuenta de los días en que había aceptado que este chico me quitaba el sueño pero así era yo, la mayoría de los aspectos de mi vida estaban cuidadosamente planificados y calculados, no me gustaba las situaciones sorpresas… siempre, siempre estaba preparada y sobre todo anotado en mi agenda.

A veces me preguntaba ¿será que lo sabe? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó mirándole? ¿Siquiera le pareceré atractiva?... si claro sobre todo eso, ¡Por Dios Everdeen! que ilusa, de verdad crees que teniendo a la Super Clove a su lado va a mirar a alguien más… obviamente no, digo teníamos algunas cosas en común, las dos tenemos el cabello oscuro con la diferencia de que me tiño, tez blanca…y… y bueno eso era lo único; miento si no reconozco que en lo físico mi casi amiga tiene un cuerpo envidiable y para mi inalcanzable, su forma de vestir es… whoow muy Clove a lo actual, bueno no por nada estudiaba diseño…. Solo que…. Peeta era un buen chico y Clove… era Clove. Manipuladora, fría, algo engreída, casi siempre era un poco egoísta y "enamoradiza".

En la mayoría de los casos siempre aparecía esa lucecita al final del túnel que me decía que en algún momento el se daría cuenta de que la personalidad de Clove no cuadraba para nada con él y le dejaría…. Solo que ya había pasado un año desde que esa luz comenzó a apagarse.

Pensar en esto siempre me ponía algo triste, no por la suerte de Clo, sino por mi lentitud en expresar todo aquello que sentía por este chico, quizás si se lo hubiese expresado antes la relación entre nosotros no fuese tan neutra y cordialy solo nos limitaríamos a ignorarnos, cosa que en el fondo creía. Posé mi mirada en la puerta "lo que daría por salir corriendo y refugiarme en mi habitación" resignada apoyé mi frente en la tabla de mi pupitre, limitándome a cerrar mis ojos y pensando en otras cosas que no tuviesen nada que ver con el pequeño rubio


	2. 2

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…..

-¿Dulces?- preguntó la morena a mi lado a la vez que tachaba algunas cosas de nuestra lista con su marcador rojo

-Tengo algunos en mi casa- respondí manejando el carrito de supermercado que al parecer le había quedado pequeño ha nuestra pequeña compra

-Define algunos- ahora era Glim la que cuestionaba mis provisiones.

-Galletas, dulces y saladas… tengo de avena, uvas pasas mmm también…

-¡Puaj! qué asco. Katniss, Rue y yo nos referimos a comida de verdad no a la que se le suministra a los pájaros- su comentario me hizo enojar un poco, obviamente no era la mejor comida del mundo pero era sano y si era sano obviamente tenía que comerse- quita esa cara, está más que claro que no debemos confiar en ti cuando de comida se trata, en ese aspecto odio que estudies medicina..

-¡Oye Rue! Yo también estudio medicina y no soy así de… de… estricta con mis hábitos alimenticios

-Vas más avanzada que ella Glimm, digamos que eres una excepción- respondió con una sonrisa triunfante

-¿Qué tal tu clase psicología avanzada?- seguí caminando entre los anaqueles tratando de evitar la pregunta- Hey Everdeen es contigo

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo, disculpa?, no logré escucharte…

-O no quiso escucharte- juro que si mi mirada pudiese cortarla en pedacitos, lo hubiese hecho

-Déjala Rue, preguntaba que, como te fue en tu clase de psicología… algún movimiento- en algunas situaciones no sabía si la actitud compasiva de Glimmer me hacía sentir lástima de mi misma o de verdad valoraba el hecho de que se preocupara por mi

-Nop- respondí resaltando la P- ningún movimiento, aunque mi clase estuvo bastante entretenida.

-Yo creo que con esto estamos bien, mejor vamos rápido a la caja, antes de se forme mas cola- Rue dio algunos golpecitos en mis manos para que le entregara el carrito de compras y así formarse lo más pronto posible en la cola

-Cato me dijo que por tus notas ya calificas para participar en las asesorías- asentí, esa fue la única noticia que me alegró mi día- ¿sabías que si las ponen en práctica podrías ganar créditos extra?

-Sí, lo sé. La secretaria me explicó todo eso

-¿Has pensado ya a quien puedes ayudarle con esas clases?- la verdad era que no, de hecho ni me había interesado buscar alguien. Desde el momento en que decidí participar en el programa siempre tuve la convicción de que quien necesitara mi ayuda la solicitaría, no al contrario.

-No, todavía no he seleccionado a nadie. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo reviso la cartelera de solicitud- mentí

-Excelente- le miré curiosa- por mis clases complementarias no podré seguir con mis asesorías he hablado con la Srta Robinsson y me ha dicho que puedo traspasarte a mi…

-No

-¡Katniss!- negué con un gesto, era no, no y NO- piénsalo, ¿amiga, cuando tendrás otra oportunidad como la que yo puedo darte?

-Nunca- sonreía- pero prefiero eso a tener que darle clases a Peeta

-¡Oh por Dios! Deja de ser tan orgullosa. El chico necesita ayuda, eres brillante… él es brillante solo que necesita algo de ayuda, de verdad es muy bueno

-¿Estás loca?- lamentablemente mi voz sonó un poco más aguda de lo que esperaba, logrando que varias personas se giraran para verme- si acaso se sabrá mi nombre además su papa y sus hermanos son más inteligentes que yo

-Puedo acercarte a él

-No quiero que lo hagas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo he intentando acercarme a él… y comprobé que el portero de nuestra facultad es más importante que yo

-¡Ya sé!- celebraba dando brinquitos- hablaré con Cato, para él no sería molestia. Además te adora y no hay nada que te pueda negar

-Glim de verdad no quiero que lo hagas. No lo necesito

-¿Y si el solicitara tu ayuda? ¿Aceptarías?

-No lo va a hacer...

-No fue lo que pregunté, responde.

-Puede que lo haga. Tendría que pensarlo.

.

.

.

-No estoy enojado. Solo pensé que saldríamos ésta noche.

_-Lo lamento amor, es que las chicas querían reunirse y de verdad ya tengo mucho tiempo que no las veo. Podrías decirle a los chicos, vean una película o tomen cervezas mientras ven el canal de deportes._

-Creo que adelantaré algunas cosas del hospital

-_No es mala idea. Así tendremos más tiempo libre_- respondió coqueta

-Me gusta el plan, ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar?

-_No lo sé! Creo que me quedaré con las chicas, de igual manera te aviso cualquier cosa. ¿Está bien?_

-Si, voy a ducharme- confesé retirando mi camisa

-_mmm ¿ducha fría_?- ronroneó

-Si, helada. Estoy tan tieso que necesitaré una cubeta de hielo.

-_Oh! Pobre chico, que clase de mala novia soy_.

-Una que prefiere reunirse con sus amigas a quedarse con su amado

-¿Q_uieres saber lo que llevo_?

-¿Dónde estás?- Sonrío. Con una enorme y amplia mueca de satisfacción de esas que dicen que lo bueno está por llegar

_-En mi habitación.- _Hubo un sonido apagado de movimiento de sábanas, como si Clo se estuviera acomodando sobre la cama_- en mi cama sobre mi espalda ¿y tu dónde estás?._

-Frente al espejo de mi habitación- agregué con voz gruesa- así que… ¿Clove? ¿Qué llevas?

-S_olo llevo_- su voz bajó de tono- _mis bragas negras_

_-_Eso es sexy- Oh, Jesús, solo podía imaginarme cuán bien luciría sobre sus sábanas color naranja.

-_Estoy a un paso de llevar mis dedos a tu lugar preferido Peet- su _risa de pronto se confundió con un leve gemido- ¿_quieres que llegue a ese lugar_?- solo fueron segundos, lo que demoré en soltar el botón de mis jeans haciendo que estos se deslizaran por mis piernas a la vez que cambiaba hacia mi oreja izquierda mi teléfono. Permitiéndome deslizar mis dedos dentro de la delgada tela de mis bóxers- _quiero que me toques Peet, quiero esos largos dedos dentro de mí- _Y tan pronto como lo dijo, mi mano envolvió la gruesa erección que comenzaba a formarse. Expulsé todo el aire, y moví la mano de arriba abajo por mi miembro, deslizando más abajo la prenda y observando el algodón negro en contraste con el profundo rosa de mi sexo.

-Clo envíame una foto. Deseo verte retorcerte de placer y el conocimiento de que soy el hombre que te pone así… que mis palabras serán suficientes para que te corras duro y largo.

-_No, todavía no-_ ordenó, sonreí al percatarme del temblor que bordeaba su voz- _mierda, estoy tan húmeda- _Ambos jadeamos. Estaba duro como una roca, y caliente como una hoguera. Mientras me sacudía dentro de mi puño, mis ojos se apartaron del espejo para comenzar al detallar el techo, evocando los recuerdos… las muchas veces la boca de Clo ocupaba el lugar que ahora acaparaba mi mano.

-Frota tu clítoris con el pulgar y desliza tu dedo en tu vagina, nena

-_No estoy lista, aún no_

-Hazlo y no vaciles- me acaricié al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la fina y suave piel moviéndose por encima de mi rígido centro. Mi boca se abrió mientras mi cuerpo arqueaba

-_Me gusta cuando eres todo mandón_

-¿Cómo se siente?

-_Caliente y apretado_- Cuando mis caderas se flexionaron hacia arriba, los músculos de mi estómago se apretaron en una ráfaga secuencial, marcando audiblemente mi respiración.

-Frótalo más fuerte amor y presiona más hondo, tan fuerte como puedas

-_Oh mierda, más Peet. Quiero más, un dedo no es suficiente…_

-Añade otros tres y presiona. Estoy tan duro para ti justo ahora, desearía poder acostarte y follarte toda la noche- mi pierna derecha dio un voluntario paso al frente, mis costillas empezaron a bombear con fuerza. Por medio de mi reflejo pude ver mi piel lustrosa y fluida, que comenzó a brillar una capa de sudor bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara… me estaba acercando

-_Oh si! Así, así dame más_

-no te detengas amor, se que estas cerca. Mueve tus caderas contra tu mano una y otra vez- Continué acariciándome con fuerza, centrando la fricción en la gruesa cabeza.

-_Peet me duele, no puedo más. Vente conmigo_

-Dejalo ir Clo. Desearía poder verte empujar tu puño en tu húmeda vagina y tu mirada mientras te vienes. Mi pene está tan duro. He estado apretándola en mi mano, frotando, imaginándote sobre tus rodillas frente a mí. Si pudieras tenerla para ti en este momento

-_Lo que sea para ti…-_ arrastró la palabra. Mis hombros y mi cuello tensos, los pectorales apretándose mientras exponían afilados bordes.

-Oh mierda- De repente, mis ojos se abrieron totalmente y un grueso grito abandonó mi pecho anunciando mi liberación. Mientras me corría, miré mi reflejo en el espejo, el orgasmo se prolongó hasta que me pregunte si había tenido dos. O más. Dios… era espectacular, y en medio de mi placer, me perdía en las agudas respiraciones de mi novia. Cuando me quedé quieto, me giré y usé la toalla de mano para limpiarme el vientre y el torso.

-_Jo…der, eso fue caliente. La siguiente vez que te vea, puedes rogarme que tome tu pene en mi hermosa boca… te amo_

-Si no fueses a esa estúpida reunión podríamos continuar…

-_Ya no seas dramático. Ve a estudiar o lo que seas que tengas que hacer, tengo que terminar de arreglarme para reunirme con las chicas. Te amo, besos._

-yo también- respondí de manera automática- te escribo

Bien Mellark, hora de tomar una ducha y prepararte porque esta noche va a ser bastante larga.

Estudiar, maldita sea odiaba estudiar.

Obviamente entendía que mi carrera se basaba en eso, estudios constantes. Simplemente no puedo comprender que todo se base en eso, ya no se toma en cuenta la intuición, la pasión. No soy del tipo de persona que considera o que se conforma con el ¿qué?, de hecho soy de los que prefiere los ¿por qué?

_Prometo cumplir, en la medida de mis capacidades y de mi juicio, este pacto._

_Respetaré los logros científicos que con tanto esfuerzo han conseguido los médicos sobre cuyos pasos camino, y compartiré gustoso ese conocimiento con aquellos que vengan detrás._

_Aplicaré todas las medidas necesarias para el beneficio del enfermo, buscando el equilibrio entre las trampas del sobre tratamiento y del nihilismo terapéutico._

_Recordaré que la medicina no sólo es ciencia, sino también arte, y que la calidez humana, la compasión y la comprensión pueden ser más valiosas que el bisturí del cirujano o el medicamento del químico._

Ahí está. Tan claro como el agua: "_Recordaré que la medicina no sólo es ciencia, sino también arte_" puedes recitar de memoria las mil doscientas cincuenta páginas del libro de anatomía III pero a mi juicio si no vas más allá de lo que cuatro de esas hojas pueden decirte, no sabes nada.

Seré y soy médico y me gusta serlo. Tal como fue mi abuelo paterno, que murió cuando yo era muy niño, mi padre que actualmente se desempeña como director del hospital universitario en el que mis hermanos se graduaron y en el que obviamente espero hacerlo yo también... Tal como otras muchas personas, que estudiamos medicina porque nos gustaba la ciencia del cuerpo humano y no concebimos que pudiese existir nada más apasionante que conocerlo en profundidad. Primero aprendimos cómo era el cuerpo sano, su anatomía y fisiología, luego qué ocurría cuando enfermaba, así de simple.

Lo que fue un interés y en cierto modo una pasión con el tiempo se convirtió en mi profesión y en la forma de ser útil a la sociedad, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con aquellas personas que dejan todo a un lado para ahogarse en su carrera, considero que mi trabajo es una cosa y mi vida otra, si me evaluaran por la forma en la que vivo cada día, estaría preparado para recibir una puntuación de menos diez. Me explico, tengo veinticinco años y para ser sinceros he visto muchas, pero muchas personas abandonar este mundo y cuando eso sucede te preguntas ¿ya? ¿Eso fue todo? Y es ahí cuando deseas volver para tratar de vivir y hacer esas cosas que no pudiste llevar a cabo.

¿Y si te preguntas eso, crees que puedas decir que has vivido?

toda la fuerza que siento, es porque vivo para cada instante. Soy suficientemente fuerte para tomar esos sueños y hacerlos mi realidad

.

.

.

-Algún día iré al gran cañón, deberíamos organizarnos y planificar un viaje

-Me encantaría!- Glimm levantó los brazos olvidándose que su cerveza ocupaba un lugar en su mano derecha, ocasionando que gran parte de la bebida se vertiera en el pecho de Rue.

-¡Glimmer! Maldita sea esta camisa es nueva ¡oh mierda! Ruega que la cerveza no manche- mi amiga se levantaba del piso para desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba al baño

-Si planifican ese viaje, no creo que vaya.

-Cierto, olvidábamos que la señorita Clove solo va a desfiles y premieres.- y en cierto punto Glimm no decía más que la pura verdad. Cada vez que planificábamos algo por más cercano que parecía, Clove siempre desertaba, cuando no era el clima, eran los bichos y cuando no eran ellos el problema radicaba en la comida o en alguno de nosotros

-Por lo menos tengo la seguridad que en un desfile ninguna serpiente, escarabajo u otro animal podría matarme- respondió acomodando sus pies en el cojín que ocupaba a la vez que alisaba con sus dedos su cabello.

-Técnicamente un escarabajo no podría matarte…

-Entendiste lo que quise decir Katniss- replicó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces iré sola- intervenía Rue regresando del baño y esta vez procurando sentarse lo más alejada de Glimmer

-¿irías al gran cañón sola?- sin querer gran parte de las galletas que masticaba en ese momento abandonaron mi boca para aterrizar en mis piernas- ¿estás loca?

-Viajar sola no tiene nada de malo…

-Por dios Clove, estamos hablando de un parque que tiene aproximadamente trescientos cincuenta kilómetros, ¿crees que sería bonito recorrer esa distancia sola?

-Deja el drama Katniss- ¿he dicho que la odio? Bueno, lo hago y con toda mi alma- todos le tienen miedo a la soledad, hay momentos en los que estar solo es divino

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?

-Kat…- Glimm y Rue miraban nuestra tranquila charla como si se tratara de un partido de ping pong

-Si, lo digo yo!

-Claro y según tu, la soledad es buena. Qué casualidad que nunca te he visto andar sola.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se levantaba señalándome con su dedo índice.

-A nada en especial, solo digo que siempre estas con Peeta y cuando no estás con el vienes con nosotras o tus otras compañeras- no se podía decir que estaba mintiendo. Era la verdad sola que olvidé mencionar su gran grupo de conquistas.

-Bueno, ustedes entendieron lo que quise decir. Tener siempre a alguien a tu lado termina aburriendo

-Creo que Katniss no quería decir eso- SI, de hecho si quería Glimmer

-Llevamos cinco años conociéndonos, creo que sé muy bien lo que Katniss trató de decir- apartaba su mirada de Glim para posarla nuevamente en la mía- y la verdad no me importa. La universidad lo sabe, ustedes lo saben y lo más importante Peeta lo sabe. Sin embargo no soy de las que aparenta ser una inocente y virginal mujer cuando está más que claro que no lo soy. Que engaño a mi novio, si lo hago. Pero sinceramente no veo nada de malo en eso

-¿No ves nada de malo en que la persona que se supone sea fiel a ti, te ponga los cuernos?- la pregunta escapó de los labios de Rue en el mismo momento en que la formulaba en mi mente

-Obviamente tenemos una gran diferencia en lo que al significado de fidelidad se refiere. Fidelidad para mi es… es como la libertad. Puedes conocer, tener, besar, estar… llámenlo como quieran, a cualquier persona sin olvidar nunca quien va a estar de primero. Además véanlo desde un punto de vista objetivo, conocen a Peeta, creen que si de la noche a la mañana le encerrara en una jaula seria el hombre perfecto- suspiraba- obviamente la respuesta es no. Lo que le llevaría a darme el discurso de que no eres tú, soy yo y blah blah blah, porque voy a amargarme sin necesidad. Podría acostarse con quien le dé la gana, hasta contigo Katniss y sinceramente me daría igual sabes por qué- sonreía- porque siempre voy a estar primero, soy lo seguro y lo correcto, mientras que tu o la que sea solo sería un pasado. Fue y ya


	3. 3

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…..

-¡Guarden silencio, niñitas excitadas!

-Dr Abernathy- le llamaba una de las enfermeras- el Dr Mellark quiere hablar con usted.

-Dile que me de una hora, sala de reuniones- con un suave asentimiento la chica desapareció por el pasillo por el que había llegado- bien a lo que iba, no tengo tiempo y me duele la cabeza. acérquense, no pretenderan que vaya gritando por medio hospital- el pequeño grupo de doce alumnos se apretó tanto que cualquiera que nos viera desde una distancia prudencial pensaría que alguna especie de malla invisible nos rodeaba- espero que todos se hayan duchado hoy- sonreía- se ven un poco apretados, sin embargo me gusta. Thompson serias tan amable de decir ¿que haremos hoy?- mientras Haymitch apretaba insistentemente su pelota anti-estrés la chica dio un paso en frente mientras revisaba su libreta- estoy esperando

-mmm para esta semana tenemos mmm usted dijo que - el sonido que hacían las hojas de su cuarderno resonaba por gran parte de la sala, como si esta tuviese unos amplificadores- usted dijo que discutiriamos... El caso del... Implante de muñeca, el... Pulmón perforado y... Y la ruptura de la T6 y T7...- la chica no había terminado de haber cuando ya Haymitch ponía los ojos en blanco, generalmente eso siempre es una mala señal

-¿Es usted virgen?- ya no era el sonido de las hojas lo que se escuchaba en el salón, ahora era el rebotar de la pequeña pelota lo que se escuchaba

-Pe.. Per... ¿Perdón?

-Per...perdón-le imitaba, tengo que ser sincera y decir que si fuesen otras las circunstancias me hubiese reído- sabe lo que le pregunté. Si no le equivoco tiene veintitantos años. No puedo entender como todavía le tiembla la voz al hablar con un hombre

-Profesor yo... Yo no tengo porque rrrrespon...

-Entonces la veo y me digo o esta chica nunca a tenido una increíble sesión de sexo o simplemente no tiene lo suficiente en ella para estar aquí. Le pregunto otra vez, ¿es usted virgen?- Teresa no respondió solo hizo una pequeña, casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza- bien, espero que comience a salir con alguien cuanto antes.- su pelota seguía su trayectoria, arriba-abajo-arriba, emitiendo ese seco sonido cuando chocaba con el piso o con su mano- si le causa mucha risa esto señor Merriman, le aseguro que se reirá aun mas cuando no reciba mi carta de recomendación- y ese era el. El gran y famoso Dr Haymitch Abernathy, edad aproximada cincuenta y tres, cabellos rubios canosos, bastante alto , casado con la simpática y hermosa Magde, a quien primero le salvó la vida y después le invitó a salir. Muy romántico según comentan, algo que es un poco difícil de creer pues si alguien preguntara a algunos de mis compañeros quien es Abernathy solo respondería "es un hijo de puta" sin embargo si la pregunta me la realizaran a mi, rápidamente diría el cardiólogo más increíble del mundo, a quien obviamente adoro...

-Bien no hace falta que revisemos todos lo casos. Tenemos que comenzar la revisión diaria y no quiero desviarme- suspiraba deteniendo el rebote de su pelota- antes tengo que informarles que dentro de dos semanas se va a realizar la convención médica anual y lamentablemente uno de ustedes tendrá que acompañarme- una excitada exhalación abandonó mis pulmones, mirando a mis compañeros me di cuenta que de hecho todos hacían lo mismo, bien Katniss respira y... ¡Vaya! que bien huele, me pregunto quien será - como pasa en las películas y en esas tontas obras de vampiros y hombres lobos que leen, me acompañará el mejor promedio, la puntuación será tomada en cuenta un día antes del evento, así que ya saben, háganme sentir orgulloso. Ahora si, Merriman haznos el favor y presentamos tus anotaciones del T6 y T7- mi compañero dio un paso al frente y alisando su uniforme azul comenzó con su discurso

-Treinta y tres años, ingresa por accidente de tránsito, el paciente se trasladaba en una motocicleta y por el impulso o la fuerza de la caída se produce la ruptura de la T6 y T7, se realizaron rayos x y tac, pulmones en perfecta condición. Músculos intercostales y músculos abdominales comprometidos. Por ende puedo decir que hablamos de una lesión incompleta pues tenia algo de sensibilidad y el paciente era capaz de mover los dedos de su mano derecha

-¿Mellark estás de acuerdo con eso?

-No Haymitch- oh por dios... Oh dios mío... Santa madre de dios. El... El está detrás de mi. ¿Ese exquisito perfume será de el?

-Podrías explicarte

-Difiero de mi compañero en lo que se refiere al tipo y nivel de la lesión- Haymitch sonreía

-Continúa- le animó

-Era una lesión completa, no había funcionalidad por debajo del nivel de la lesión. Los movimientos así como la sensibilidad no son completas, las lesiones completas son siempre bilaterales, es decir, ambos lados del cuerpo se ven afectados del mismo modo.

-Merriman dice algo importante, había presencia de dolor. Eso es una lesión incompleta

-Ese dolor es la respuesta del subconsciente, el paciente sabe que algo no está bien con su cuerpo y recibe alguna señal de dolor que es sin duda alguna imaginaria...

-¡Podía mover los dedos! Hombre estás loco

-Cállate chico, ya terminé contigo- Merriman cerró el pico inmediatamente, la desobediencia era algo que se pagaba con sangre, cuando se refería a Abernathy. Literalmente- continúa

-T1 a T8- creo que acompañaba su explicación realizando señas con sus manos, pues podía sentir cuando estas rozaban con mi ropa- a menudo presentan control sobre los músculos abdominales, por lo que el control del tronco es... Disculpa- comentó en el mismo momento en que uno de sus dedos se enredó en mi coleta. Como pude solo me giré un poco y asentí en su dirección... Era eso o que doce pares de ojos me observaran derretirme- el control del tronco es difícil o imposible, los efectos son menos severos según el nivel de la lesión, es por eso que concluyo que es una lesión completa con poca casi mínima movilidad de los dedos de la mano derecha.

-Me agradas Mellark, me gusta tu sexto sentido. Everdeen- ahora su mirada se posaba en mi- cariño, podrías decirnos que aplicarias

-Lo mejor para este caso seria aplicar un glucocorticoide, un esteroide sintético. Elegiría Metilprednisolona. No lo aplicaría al momento sino ocho horas después de la intervención, en grandes cantidades

- ¿Pensaste en eso también Mellark?

-Sí, se necesita un tiempo prudencial para estabilisarlo y comprobar las posibles áreas inflamadas. Con ocho horas de espera es mas que suficiente.- y se detuvo, juro por dios que mi corazón se detuvo... Holaaaa alguien aquí necesita un poco de ese esteroide

-Bien chicos, muy bien. Ahora comencemos la revisión diaria. Una vez terminemos quiero que se dividan en el mismo grupo de la semana pasada, seis a emergencias y cinco a cuidados intensivos. Mellark tu no- le señalaba-tenemos una conversación pendiente

.

.

.

-Supongo que si me traes hasta tu oficina no es porque quieras decirme que gané la fulana cita a convención

-Supones bien, ahora siéntate- me acomodaba en la acolchada silla, a la vez que veía a Haymitch acomodarse en la suya para después subir sus pies a su escritorio- ¿te molesta?

-No

-Bien porque no pensaba bajarlos de la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mellark ya pasaron tres semanas...

-Oh Haymitch no me jodas- le corté- no puede ser que esté perdiendo un cuidado intensivo por ésto.

-Sí, sí puede ser. Necesito que termines con las malditas asesorías y que alguien abra tu cerebro con psicología. Hace tres semanas que Glimmer se retiró y aún no consigues a nadie.

-Todos con los que he hablado ya tienen a alguien. ¿Que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que consigas a alguien que te firme las putas hojas y quiero que lo haga ya.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, lo hago

-No podrías firmarme las hojas y ¿ya?

-No, no puedo. Soy tu tutor, tiene que hacerlo alguno de tus compañeros. Y antes de que lo preguntes tampoco pueden hacerlo Cato o Gale, son tus hermanos.

-Maldita sea

-Si, maldita sea

-Tiene que haber alguna manera. Odio la psicología, de verdad lo hago

-Por mucho que esté deacuerdo contigo, necesito que me hagas caso y que elijas a alguien

-Bien- me levantaba- te estaré avisando

-Siéntate- ordenó

-¿Hay algo más?

-Si- señalaba la silla- vas a elegir ahora, no vas a salir de esta oficina sin haber seleccionado a nadie- Haymitch sonrió y tendió en mi dirección dos hojas cartas en las que se podía leer una cantidad de nombres, direcciones, números de contacto y promedio-ahora!- demandó señalando la hoja

-Alber, Robert... Vive muy lejos. Anston, Yesse... Promedio dieciséis, no. Avans, Eva... Definitivamente no

-¿Qué tiene Eva? Es muy buena, tiene buen promedio...

-Me acosté con ella y me odia- si en realidad no mentía. La historia con Eva era un poco complicada, es de esas chicas a las que invitas a salir, le prestas tu chaqueta, le das un beso, la acaricias, reclamas lo que te ofrecen, te despides y adivina... Recibes una llamada a las cuatro y media de la mañana diciendo que estuviste estupendo y finaliza con: si, acepto ser tu novia... Obviamente mi respuesta fue negativa y a partir de ese momento pasé de ser el príncipe azul a un asqueroso pervertido que se aprovechó de sus sentimientos. Si, ella me odia

-No, por favor evita a las chicas con las que hayas tenido algo- mmm eso reduce considerablemente el numero de candidatas

-Evant, Joshua... ¿Evant? Que clase de apellido es ese, no. Evans, Davis... No lo conozco, no- oh! Un momento a esta chica si la conozco- Everdeen, Katniss...

-Katniss, no

-¿Por qué no? Mejor dicho por qué tienes su nombre tachado con una línea roja

-Everdeen, no

-¿Por qué? No vive muy lejos y tiene el mismo promedio que yo, veinte. Sin contar que no me he acostado con ella- si, la conocía. La Rubia sabelotodo amiga de Glimm, Clo y Cato. Bueno no era que la conocía, pero por lo menos sabía quien era.

-Pues precisamente por eso. La aprecio mucho como para ponerla en tus manos

-Katniss, la pupila de Abernathy, no. Ficht, Abraham...

Media hora después creo que fue un poco lastimoso para Haymitch darse cuenta que yo tenia razón, la mayoría de los los asesores que seleccioné y estaban ocupado o simplemente no querían acercase a mi. Como por ejemplo Merriman quien obviamente no puede resistir un debate médico.

-Un asesor externo puede funcionar?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio que de habia instalado en la oficina después de la última llamada

-No, tiene que ser interno. Debe ser algunos de tus compañeros- suspiraba rascando su canosa cabeza para después centrar su atención nuevamente en su pelota

-Podría hablar con Glimmer, podría pedirle que firme las hojas.

-Glimmer solicitó actividades complementarias, créditos extras. Va contra el reglamento, estaría demasiado saturada- aquí íbamos otra vez con el maldito silencio, el rebote de la pelota y el suave tac tac que producía mi zapato al chocar con el suelo.

-No tengo ningún interés en tu pupila.

-Te dije que no

-Haymitch, llevamos cuarenta y cinco minutos en esta oficina. ¿Quieres esperar más?

-Mellark no lo intentes no lo voy a aceptar.

-Ok, entonces no tendré ningún asesor. Todos a los que llamamos dijeron que no. No pienso insistir, menos rogar

-Estas rogando en este mismo momento

-Te estoy rogando porque obviamente no quiero tener que seguir viendo tu simpático rostro y porque obviamente no quiero que una estúpida materia me afecte mi rendimiento.

-Si pudiera firmara esas hojas yo mismo

-Mira, si te sirve de algo es amiga de mi novia, eso la hace un hombre para mi. Además la chica no es precisamente lo que busco. Puedes estar tranquilo, lo prometo

-Me llego a enterar que estas haciendo una de las tuyas y...

-No lo haré- aseguré

-Llegas a lastimar a mi chica y... - un momento

-¿Tu chica? Un momento, ¿te acuestas con ella?

-No seas insolente- respondió lanzándome su pelota- el hecho de que me preocupe por alguien no quiere decir que me esté acostando con esa persona y mucho menos que le estoy pretendiendo.

-Entonces ¿puedo llamarla?

-Mira...- suspiraba- déjame primero hablar con ella, vale. Si acepta le diré que se comunique contigo

-ok, si no lo hace...

-Volverás a ver psicología

-Maldición

-Sí, maldición. Ahora vete, tengo una reunión con tu padre y se me hace tarde

-¿Convención médica anual?

-Si, maldición esa maldita reunión me va a volver loco

-Ya lo estas

-jódete

-Lo que dijiste allá abajo de que vas a tomar en cuenta los promedios para elegir quien te acompañará es mentira o me equivoco

-Ya tengo quien va a ir conmigo

-Esta chica, cierto. Es Katniss quien te acompañará

-Si, y como buen hijo que eres, mantendrás tu pequeña boca cerrada

.

.

.

-¿Y me va a doler?

-Te prometo que solo sentiras un pequeño pinchazo y después no sentirás nada mas

- Un pinchazo como la mordida de mi canario?

-No precisamente, un pinchazo como la picada de una abejita

-Y después mi mano estará bien

-Si, después esa cortada fea habrá desaparecido y tendrás solo una pequeña marca, además Vicky si te portas bien prometo darte una paleta y una calcomanía

-¿La paleta es de cereza?- preguntó esperanzada

-¿Te gustan las paletas de cereza?- asentía- vale, una paleta de cereza para ti, solo si me prometes ser una buena chica

-Katniss si quieres yo lo hago.

-No Lola gracias. - despedía a mi enfermera, a la vez que retiraba la bandeja de utensilios de sus manos- Yo quiero encargarme de Vicky

-Voy a llenar el papeleo con su padre- anunció abandonando la pequeña área en la que nos encontrábamos. Mientras la niña me observaba detenidamente aproveche para limpiar muy bien la herida con agua estéril para así eliminar la suciedad y los gérmenes. Después, apliqué clorhexidina, en los bordes del corte para evitar posibles infecciones y revisándola herida para extraer cualquier fragmento u objeto que haya quedado dentro.

-Perfecto!. Bien Vicky quiero que respires profundo y cierres tus ojos un momentito. Cierralos bien fuerte, yo te avisaré cuando abrirlos. ¿Si?

-Si- en el mismo momento en que la pequeña cerró sus ojos, procedí a aplicar una pequeña inyección de anestesia local para que no sintiera dolor. - ¡Ouch!- exclamo

-Ese era el pinchazo del que te hablaba, Vicky- comenté dando algunos segundos para que la anestesia surtiera efecto- unos minutos más y ya tu manita estará lista-. A continuación, con una aguja diminuta, comencé a unir los dos extremos del corte con el hilo de sutura- ya puedes abrir los ojos

-Tengo lacitos negros en la mano- señalaba levantando su palma de su mano derecha, enseñándosela a su madre - no dolió tanto mami- le calmó al percatarse del rostro preocupado de su mamá

-Fuiste muy valiente Vicky, cuando Lola regrese te traerá la paleta y tu calcomanía. Ahora- giraba mi silla en dirección al representante- es recomendable no mojar los puntos en unos días porque todas las heridas de sutura deben mantenerse secas para que no se infecten, ni rascarse o hurgarse en los puntos por mucho que piquen. Si, por accidente, uno de los puntos se abre o notas que la zona se pone roja o caliente, por favor acudan rápidamente al médico porque la herida se podría haber infectado. Si todo marcha bien quiero que la traigan dentro de siete días para revisar los puntos, podríamos estarlos retirando dentro de dos semanas. Todas las noches sugiero aplicar algún tipo de antiséptico, puede ser en spray o aplicado con motas de algodón. Y- me giraba para hablar nuevamente con la pequeña- las latas no son juguetes Vicky. Por muy valiente que seas no queremos que mami y papi se preocupen otra vez y que te hagas daño ¿cierto?- asentía- bien entonces de ahora en adelante solo a jugar con tus juguetes y si quieres hacer algo de reciclaje pídele a tus padres que te ayuden- me levantaba desechando mis guantes en la papelera más próxima- cuídate mucho y pórtate bien

-¡Adiós Katniss!

-Cuídate mucho- repetía abandonando la sala- oh! Haymitch me asustaste- confesé al percatarme de su presencia- ¿desde hace cuanto que estabas ahí?

-Suficiente para saber que esa herida cerrará a la perfección y que esa niña no volverá a jugar con una lata en su vida.

-Gracias, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hice?

-¿Por qué crees que hiciste algo?- explicó mirándome curioso y con esa sonrisa engreída en sus labios.

-No vienes mucho a emergencias, generalmente te desvives por controlar cuidados intensivos.

-Y tu generalmente te desvives por estar aquí y no en cuidados intensivos.

-No me interesa pelear con los chicos por tener un caso y lo sabes. El Box está bien para mi- El departamento de Urgencias del Centro Médico St. Francis era una obra de arte gracias a la generosa donación de su benefactor homónimo. Inaugurado hace más de setenta años, el Complejo de cincuenta mil pies cuadrados estaba construido en dos partes, cada cual con dieciséis áreas de tratamiento. Los pacientes de urgencias eran admitidos alternativamente en el áre permanecían con el grupo que les fuera asignado hasta que eran dados de alta, admitidos o enviados a la morgue. A lo largo del centro de las instalaciones estaba lo que el personal médico llamaba el "box". El box era estrictamente para admisiones de urgencia, de las que había dos tipos: los "ruedas" que llegaban en ambulancia y los "techos" que venían volando hacia la pista de aterrizaje que estaba once pisos por encima. Los techos tendían a ser casos más difíciles y los traían en helicóptero desde un radio de aproximadamente ciento cincuenta millas a la redonda de la ciudad. Para esos pacientes, había un ascensor exclusivo que los dejaba justo en el box. Era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran dos camillas y diez miembros del personal médico al mismo tiempo. Las instalaciones de urgencias tenían seis áreas abiertas para pacientes, cada una equipada con rayos X, equipo de ecografías, válvulas de oxígeno, suministros médicos y suficiente espacio para moverse cómodamente. El centro de operaciones, la torre de control, estaba justo en el medio, un cónclave de ordenadores y personal que trágicamente, siempre estaba esperando. A cualquier hora había al menos tres medicos médico de admisión, siete residentes y doce enfermeras, normalmente tenían siete o nueve pacientes en el lugar.

-Me gustaría que estuvieses mas ahí, la presión muchas veces es una buena maestra.

-Quizás para la próxima semana.

-Eso dijiste la semana pasada- me reprochó

-¿Qué quieres Abernaty?- sin querer mi voz sonó cansada y exasperada.

-Quiero que te inyectes algo de adrenalina

-Aquí tengo bastante de eso- señalaba la enorme sala de emergencias

-Bien, bien. No diré nada más. Ahora, a lo que venía- de pronto detuvo la marcha y se ubicó frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso- no me dijiste que habías aceptado comenzar con las asesorías.

-Ah! Lo siento, se me debió haber pasado ¿ocurre algo con eso?

-¿Tienes a alguien ya?

-Nop, aun nadie se ha acercado a mí. Haymitch de que va todo este repentino cuestionario

-¿Aun estas interesada en hacerlo?

-Sí. No tengo problema con eso- acompañé mi respuesta con una leve inclinación de hombros a la vez que cruzaba mis brazos debajo de mis pechos

-Hay… hay alguien que podría estar interesado en solicitar tu asesoría

-¿Sí? Vaya es una buena noticia, ¿Quién es? ¿Qué área?

-Primero quiero dejar en claro que la decisión depende de ti. Si no quieres no hay problema alguno. No ha pasado nada, no quiero que te sientas obligada o comprometida o lo que sea ¿ok?

-¿Quién es?

-Peeta Mellark- Haymitch dijo el nombre del chico como si estuviese invocando a beetlejuice o al mismo diablo

-Tienes que estar bromeando

-No, lo siento

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- traté de que mi voz sonara lo más neutral pero fue imposible

-¿No te cae mal?- ahora era él quien sonaba sorprendido

-No, en realidad no. Solo me sorprende que me haya seleccionado, tiene muchas amistades que podrían haberlo ayudado

-Pues parece que no ¿estás bien con esto?

-¿Qué área?

-Psicología medica

-Ok- en realidad psicología no era nada del otro mundo, de hecho era una de la asignatura que consideraba de fácil aprendizaje.

-Ok, lo haré o ok, me da igual

-Ok, lo haré- sentencié suspirando.

.

.

.

-Si, ¿quién habla?

-_mmm hola, Peeta _

-Si, ¿quién es?

-_Ss Katniss, Katniss Everdeen_- oh mierda!- _lamento molestarte es que Haymitch me pidió que te llamara hoy en la tarde_- Dios mío que hermosa voz, háblame. Háblame más- _para las asesorías_- detente! Uno, es amiga de tu novia y dos está prohibida por ser la pupila de Haymitch- _lamento llamarte a esta hora, estaba estudiando y se me pasaron las horas_

-No hay problema. Gracias a ti por llamarme, entonces ¿aceptaste?- trata de no sonar ansioso imbécil, ese es el truco

-_Eh si, ¿por qué ya encontraste a alguien más?-_ inevitablemente sonreí al notar cierta preocupación en su voz

-No no. Es solo que… Haymitch me comentó que estabas algo ocupada y la verdad pensaba que ibas a decir que no

_-¿Por qué?_

-no lo sé, quizás un presentimiento

-_Pues entonces demos gracias que eres medico y no brujo o adivino._

- ¿Lo dices en serio? rompes mi corazón. La verdad es que de vez en cuando leo cartas y observo la bola de cristal- aunque no era muy linda físicamente, tengo que reconocerle que tiene una voz que fácilmente podía utilizar para esas propagandas eróticas- ya sé porque nunca he visto algo

_-¿Está bien para ti tres días a la semana?_

-Si, Martes, miércoles y jueves

-_Perfecto,¿ de seis a siete te viene bien?_

-Si, está bien

-_Ok, está bien_

-Si, bien- repetí a la vez que asentía

_-¿Cuando quieres comenzar?_

-¿Comenzar qué?

_-Tus asesorías_- respondió entre risas

-Oh lo siento, es que estoy… estoy organizando mi…casa. Mañana es martes ¿estas libre?

_-Mañana no puedo, tengo guardia… pero el miércoles estoy lista… digo libre ¿tu?_

-El miércoles está perfecto

_-Ok_

-Ok

_-Entonces el miércoles_

-si, el miércoles

_-A las seis_

-A las seis

-_En la biblioteca de ciencias_

-En la biblioteca de ciencias, si

_-¿Te estás burlando de mi?_

-¿Qué? No, claro que no

_-Ok _

-Ok

-…

-Lo siento, estoy tratando de no repetir lo que dices

_-Entonces mejor cuelgo y ya_

-Sí, mejor

-_Hasta el miércoles_

-Hasta el miércoles- ambos nos reímos, cielos su risa… que sonido!- buenas noches Katniss

_-Igual para ti_


	4. 4

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

-Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí?- veía su reloj-hace media hora que finalizó tu turno

-Estaba revisando a un paciente, ya me voy

-Me parece excelente, ¿vas a tomar el bus?

-No, en realidad tengo que... Voy a la biblioteca

-¿A la biblioteca? ¿A ésta hora?

-Si Glimm es que... Necesito buscar unos libros... Ya sabes Haymitch

-si llega un punto en que ese viejo te hace un tremendo agujero en el cerebro. Si quieres, cuando salga puedo acompañarte, ya sabes para mi hora de break

-no! No hace falta, ve y come con Cato. Tranquila que yo estaré bien- me giraba para comenzar a bajar por la escalera. La verdad era que no tenía ningún apuro en llegar a mi cita... Perdón, asesoría- Glimmer - casi grité girándome. Mi amiga que gracias a Dios aun no se retiraba me observaba con esa sonrisa amable bailando en su rostro mientras que sus dedos jugaban con su cabello rubio- ¿me veo bien?

-¿tienes una cita?- no era que no confiara en las chicas tampoco que me avergonzara decir que sería la nueva asesora de Mellark. La cosa era que no le había comentado a nadie que hoy comenzaba con esto, porque sé con quién voy a trabajar. Me explico mis amigas saben que este chico me encanta y sé que al decirles que me seleccionó como su asesora de psicología ellas comenzarán a buscar pretextos e ilusiones y sencillamente eso es lo último que quiero en este momento... Sólo, sólo quiero saber cómo es, como es tratarlo, como es su voz cuando estudia como... Ay por dios niña aterriza, solo son unas clases, de lo contrario ni te hablaría- ¿es el chico de la biblioteca? ¿El de las copias?

-ajam- mentí. Ella miró mis pantalones beige de GAP y el suéter tejido blanco de cuello alto que ya tenía dos años y mis zapatillas keds blancas

-suéltate el cabello, la coleta alta no va mal pero tienes un cabello precioso que creo deberías lucir.

-¿Mejor?- pregunté al liberar mi espesa y larga melena

-excelente, que te vaya bien Kat. Mucha suerte-asintiendo me giré y lentamente comencé a bajar la escalera. Si, gracias por lo de suerte... La voy a necesitar

Elegir la biblioteca no había sido una mala idea después de todo, estaba cerca, no necesitaba ningún tipo de ropa especial y como acababa de salir de mi trabajo en realidad no tenia que arreglarme mucho. Se podía decir que el único problema era la distancia hasta mi residencia pero en vista de que esta quedaba solo a unas cuadras de la universidad no había problema, aunque tengo que reconocer que el camino era bastante tedioso.

Un recorrido que debí haber hecho en cinco minutos, lo realicé en quince, extrañamente nunca me había percatado de que la universidad tenía unos jardines tan preciosos... Si eran hermosos... Oh! mira esa fuente, toda una obra de arte. El escultor o su familia deben estar tan orgullosos. Me pregunto si aún vivirá, si estará casado por enfermo... Si, en resumen ese fue el porqué me retrase tanto y... Oh dios! Ese... Ese es su vehículo. La sensual y varonil camioneta se encontraba aparcada en todo el centro del estacionamiento, había otros carros alrededor pero sinceramente el negro reluciente de su auto era una cosa digna de admiración, he visto un millón de veces a Clo subirse en ese auto y nunca, nunca lo he visto sucio... Bueno solo cuando llueve... Me gustaría saber qué modelo es, bueno no sería catalogado como información útil para mi cerebro ya que de autos solo conozco los hot wheels y eso solo porque jugué con algunos cuando estaba en el orfanato.

-puedo hacer esto- desde el momento en que habíamos acordado encontrarnos aquí, esa oración se había convertido en una especie de mantra, lo repetía una y otra y otra vez, se suponía que entre más lo repetía más fácil seria convertirlo en una realidad. -solo son una asesorías-comenté halando la enorme puerta de vidrio, inmediatamente ese divino aroma a libros inundó mis pulmones infundiéndome algo de valor… Un momento ¿por qué estoy nerviosa? supone que estos son mis dominios, se supone que él es quien necesita de mi, se supone... Que no debería dolerme la barriga

-Hey Katniss- extrañamente me sobresalté cuando escuché mi nombre ser pronunciado por alguien de sexo masculino. Obviamente mi mente tuvo nuevamente dominio de mi cuerpo cuando me aseguré de que la persona que me saludaba no era la que desde hace más de veinticinco horas daba vueltas por mi cabeza

-Hey Ryan- me acercaba para abrazarlo y darle un corto beso en la mejilla. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberme ayudado a sacar un sinfín de libros prohibidos de la biblioteca- ¿como estas?

-muy bien y ¿ tu? ¿Buscando ayuda de última hora? - Ryan es un chico sumamente atractivo, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, de estatura media y delgado. Nos conocimos por una mera casualidad, era su primer día como ayudante en la biblioteca cuando uno de los estantes se vino abajo y gran parte los libros aterrizó en su cara y espalda, para ese entonces estaba en mi primer año de medicina, es decir solo se nos permitía limpiar heridas, tomar algunos puntos y esas cosas tipo enfermería básica. Cuando el traumatólogo terminó con él fui yo la que vendó su espalda y tomó algunos puntos en su rostro. Casualmente esas áreas quedaron sin marca alguna, Glimmer dice que gracias a eso fue que el chico se enamoró de mi

-no, en realidad tengo una asesoría. Acabo de salir de mi turno y...

-vienes a estudiar- sonreía

-Nop, vengo a poner mis conocimientos a la orden. Ahora- daba un paso en dirección contraria- tengo que irme porque de verdad voy tarde. Nos vemos - bien respira profundo y relájate, puedes hacer esto. Subiendo las escaleras me encontré con otra puerta de vidrio en la que se leía en la parte superior Área de Tutorías, favor moderar el timbre de voz.

Halando la puerta ingresé a la gran sala, rodeada por otro sin fin de estantes, un millón de mesas y siete cómodos muebles negros, un aturdidor silencio me dio la bienvenida. Con mis pisadas resonando por toda la solitaria sala inicié mi búsqueda. No fue tan difícil encontrarlo. Peeta estaba sentado en una de las mesas con los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza gacha un con una gorra azul tapando su campo de visión. Por un momento me permití admirar sus gruesos brazos y la forma en la que su camiseta roja se adhería a su pecho. Sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron hasta mesa... Un momento! ¿Él está... Está roncando? Maldita sea! Por dios que clase de ser humano viene a una biblioteca a dormir, si! Sé que me demoré pero el muy bien podía ir adelantando... Leyendo, buscando algo.

Después de simular un ataque de tos, de martillar varias veces con mis nudillos la lisa superficie de madera y de arrastrar tres veces la silla en la que me sentaría, sólo gane que acomodara su gorra y que emitiera un gruñido... Ah y que otros estudiantes me miraran feo por perturbar su paz.

-qué vergüenza, debería darte vergüenza hacer esto en un lugar público- susurré arrastrando la silla por última vez y sentándome en ella.- bien, se supone que solo estaré aquí por veinte minutos más, eres libre para despertarte cuando quieras...

Y esperé...

.

.

.

¡Oh hombre! Esta Mierda duele, duele como la Mierda. Quedarse dormido en una puta silla de madera no representaba problema alguno, el problema era despertarse. Tomando varias respiraciones logré enderezarme para solo ganar un gemido de dolor y el seco crack que provenía de mi espalda. Acomodando mi gorra y logrando enderezarme posando mi mirada en todo lo que me rodeaba.

-te dejaron plantado Mellark- por primera vez en ¿veinticinco años? Bueno tampoco era que me moría por escuchar lo que de seguro la iluminada de Haymitch diría, dejémoslo en que quería pasar un rato… diferente. Mirando mi reloj cai en cuenta que eran las nueve y quince minutos de la noche, lo que quería decir que había dormido aproximadamente unas tres horas, superando así mi record de dos horas y medias en los salones de clase de la universidad, vaya que sí extrañaba esos días de universitario… lo que daría por volver a ellos. Estirándome por última vez, reparé en algo que definitivamente no estaba cuando llegue…

No, definitivamente esta pequeña montaña de libros no es mía

Y mucho menos estaba ahí cuando llegue

Como si de pronto la pequeña montaña estuviese en llamas, aproximé mi mano hasta tomar el primer libro para leer su titulo _Psicología Médica y Antología de Roportes J.Y Emerson, Psicología Medica, Buenas y Malas Noticias Emely Yens, Psicología en la Practica Medica. Viktor Frank. Sanando la Mente de los pacientes Jonh Mckensy. La psicología de la Mentira, Jason Roll… _ ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO? Esta… esta mujer definitivamente anda en drogas si cree que leeré toda esta mierda.

Saliendo de mi estado de shock, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo porque me iba a escuchar, juro por Dios que me iba a escuchar. La titilante luz verde me hizo saber que tenía algún tipo de notificación. Mientras dibujaba sobre la pantalla el patrón de desbloqueo iba a redactando el discurso que dentro de algunos segundos recitaría. La foto de Clove me dio la bienvenida y rápidamente se activo aquella aplicación que te permitía visualizar los nuevos mensajes, mi mandíbula se tenso y mi ego sufrió una pequeña punzada al leer el nombre de la pensiona que me escribía, lo había recibido hora y media antes por ende la pupila Haymitch volvía de llevarme la delantera

_Hola Peeta, estoy tan contenta de que nuestra hora de asesorías se haya llevado a cabo con total normalidad. Admiro mucho tu capacidad para escuchar y prestar atención y en vista de que tu motivación en realidad me animó, me tomé el atrevimiento de seleccionar para ti una serie de libros que serán de mucha ayuda :) te recomiendo comenzar a leerlos cuanto antes, Abernathy espera con ansias el ensayo que le entregarás sobre la Psicología Medica tomando en cuenta factores medioambientales e influidos por aspectos económicos, políticos y socio-culturales, familiares. Saludos y suerte :):)_

Maldita bruja con cerebro! Intenté responder cinco veces su "amable" mensaje pero cuatro de esas veces solo aparecieron en la pantalla improperios muy acordes a como me sentía en este momento. Como un autómata tomé los libros en mis brazos y sin apartar mi mirada de la pantalla de mi teléfono me dispuse a abandonar la biblioteca, no sin antes entregar mis credenciales para poder llevarme a estos… monstruos conmigo. No fue hasta que llegue a mi auto que en mensaje que había redactado me convenció, pulsando con mi dedo la tecla enviar y con una sonrisa en mis labios encendí mi coche para dirigirme a casa.

_Querida Katherniss, no tengo palabras… de verdad que me siento tan honrado de que te tomaras la molestia de buscar estos magníficos libros que obviamente serán devorados a una velocidad increíble por mí. Lamento no haber podido compartir más tiempo contigo pues me parece que eres de ese tipo de personas que con su dinamismo y personalidad atrapa la atención de los otros. Gracias por dejar mi primera asignación ya lista, eso reduce nuestras reuniones considerablemente y en vista de que estas algo ocupada buscando tomos con nuevas ediciones me tomé el atrevimiento de programar nuestra próxima reunión para la otra semana, así tendré suficiente tiempo para realizar un perfecto trabajo que este a la altura de tus perfectos conocimientos y tus perfectas asesorías, ¿cuántas hojas quieres. Veinte, treinta o cincuenta? _

_PD: espero que el verme dormir haya resultado ser una tarea fascinante para ti, Buenas Noches_

.

.

.

-¿Querida Katherniss? ¿Qué coño? ¡_Lamento no haber podido compartir más tiempo contigo pues me parece que eres de ese tipo de personas que con su dinamismo y personalidad atrapa la atención de los otros_!... Ok, gracias maldito bastardo, no sabes cuan placentero fue verte dormir.- no mejor eso no, bórralo. Por Dios, quien se cree. Si, quise molestarle con lo de los libros pero solo era un reproche por haberse dormido, de hecho lo del ensayo era una pequeña broma, solo quería irritarlo, es decir, me quedé ahí sentada una hora después de mi llegada buscando esos estúpidos libros para el… si no hubiese querido ayudarle no hago nada, así de simple

_Quiero sesenta y cinco hojas- _teclee rápidamente. Muy sexy y todo ese cuento pero hay algo en lo que no eres tan bueno y si es la única manera de defenderme, cree que la aprovecharé

_Hecho, maestra- _¿maestra? Primero se confunde con mi nombre y ahora resulta que me ve como su maestra. Lanzando con un poco de fuerza mi teléfono hacia mi cama, continué secando mi cabello con la toalla a la vez que recordaba todas esas veces en las que me advertí a mi misma que este tipo era un idiota, un imbécil. Un total y completo idiota. Pero me niego, no voy a rendirme tan fácil. Si puedo soportar a la tarada que tiene por novia obviamente soportarlo a él va a ser pan comido.

Olvidándome de mi cabello tomé mi envase de crema corporal, aplicando un poco en mi mano comencé a distribuirla por mi cuerpo. Empezando en mis piernas y subiendo con cada aplicación

-y si crees que voy a renunciar… te equivocas. No soy como esas niñitas tontas y débiles con las que tratas- le reproché a mi reflejo en el espejo- . - el puede tener a un sinfín de mujeres tras, yo solo tengo mi cerebro y es más que suficiente. El agudo timbre de mi teléfono que anunciaba alguna llamada entrante me sacó de mí monologo, sacudiendo las sabanas logré dar con el aparato y la verdad no me sorprendió para nada el nombre que apareció en la pantalla

-¿hay alguna otra cosa que no entiendas?- me apresuré al responder

-_Si, no me explicaste como lo querías_- el tono sexual que imprimió en su voz se vio opacado por mi estado de ánimo.

-márgenes de cuatro, cuatro, tres y tres. Letra times número doce con interlineado de uno con cinco ¿está bien así para ti?- respondí sin vacilar e imprimiendo mi mejor tono arrogante en mi voz.

-_son las normativas regulares, pensé que podrías ser un poco más creativa_- suspiraba y juro que podía ver su idiota sonrisa bailando en sus labios- _pero ya veo que no, asi que como se le hace, Katherniss_

-es Katniss- le corregí elevando el tono de voz

-¿el qué?

-mi nombre, idiota

-pensaba que era Katherniss, no idiota. Discúlpame a partir de este momento comenzaré a llamarte por tu nombre, idiota.

-Vete a la mierda…

-espera espera! No cuelgues- sinceramente no sé que se me cruzó por la cabeza como para mantener mi teléfono activo- ¿ese es tu apellido?

-no, es jódeme

-gracias pero no me apetece

-vete a…

-¿Katniss?

-¿qué?

-¿resultó excitante para ti verme dormir?

-si estas tratando de que me retire, vas a tener que esforzarte más

-bien, un reto es un reto. Buenas noches idiota vete a la mierda


	5. 5

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Nunca había entendido esa frase que decía algo así como "antes no te veía y ahora te veo hasta en la sopa", quizás porque nunca había evitado cruzarme con alguien. Resultaba gracioso el que hace cinco días atrás la idea de encontrarme con Mellark en los pasillos o en cualquier lugar me pareciera sumamente atractiva, ahora la historia era otra. Me explico, el hombre era un completo asno.

Durante estos últimos cinco días se había encargado literalmente de hacerme la vida imposible, claro sin necesidad de tener público y siempre evitando que Haymitch o alguna de las chicas lo viera. Cosas como discutir mis diagnósticos, mis recomendaciones, mis apuntes y robar mis guardias se habían convertido para él en tareas diarias, claro que últimamente destacaba en el robo de pacientes.. Y me percate de eso al observar con mis propios ojos como la pequeña niña, Vicky, aquella que atendí la semana pasada por un corte en su palma con una lata fue "robada" de mi cubículo apareciendo misteriosamente en el de él.

Con respecto a las asesorías, desde el jueves pasado después de su agradable llamada no había recibido ningún tipo de información sobre ese asunto, obviamente tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, con el solo hecho de susurrar "idiota" cada vez que tenía que acercarme o dirigirme a él. Peeta había convertido el "Idiota vete a la mierda" en mi nombre completo. Los primeros dos días fue sumamente irritante pero cuando asimilé que no podía rebajarme a su nivel de inmadurez, todo comenzó a marchar un poco mejor.

Claro que su nuevo desempeño como "delincuente" me asustaba, es decir, yo vivía en el box y me pertenecía. No estoy alardeando, pero era la verdad. Mientras todos mis compañeros se agarraban a golpes para pertenecer a cuidados intensivos yo simplemente me conformaba con mandar en este lugar, era mío y todo mundo lo sabía. Por eso era responsable de todo lo que ocurría en esas áreas, pero también estaba entrenada tanto como médico en el departamento de Urgencias, cardio y como cirujana de urgencias, así que tenía mucha práctica. En el transcurso del día a día, tomaba decisiones acerca de quién debía subir al quirófano y muchas veces entraba a hacer el trabajo de hilo y aguja.

Un leve bip me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y dirigiéndome área de la que ya sabía que provenía el mensaje. Ajustando mi uniforme y apretando la liga que sostenía mi cabello en una firme coleta, me preparé para recibir mi tercera actividad del día.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Una enfermera asomó la cabeza.

- Tenemos un caso de urgencia, tiempo estimado de llegada, cinco minutos. Hombre cerca de la treintena. Herida de bala con probable perforación de la aorta. Colapsó dos veces en la ambulancia. ¿Acepta el paciente, doctora Everdeem, o desea que llame a Mellark?

-no hace falta que…

-¿paramédico envió reporte de actividad cardiaca?- no me sorprendió el que apareciera de la nada pavoneándose. Inmediatamente la enfermera recibió una mirada asesina de mi parte, últimamente parecía que el equipo que laboraba en el box disfrutaba de nuestras pequeñas discusiones

- No, por el colapso y la rapidez no han podido recibir una lectura clara- Peeta se giró y sonriéndome moduló en mi dirección un hola, puedes irte!

- Lo acepto. Preparen el área cuatro en el box y dile a Ellen y Jim que voy en un momento- la chica tras un leve asentimiento tomó unos papeles de la central y desapareció por el pasillo contrario por el que yo había llegado.

-Ya admitiste dos, este debería ser mío- exigió centrando ahora su atención en sus uñas

-Es una emergencia de cardio- no sabía por qué pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mi rostro- Soy de cardio, eso quiere decir que es mío

-¿Y el Accidente cerebrovascular agudo, lo era?

-No, pero tú no estabas por ningún lado así que Teresa y yo nos encargamos.

-bueno, en vista de que luces algo agotada puedes ir a descansar. Ya me encargo yo- el muy idiota se daba la vuelta, dejándome con la respuesta en la boca

-No- el personal que se encontraba cerca de nosotros se arremolinó en el extremo mas alejado como si trataran de huir de una explosión- además tu uniforme no es el de esta área- le señalaba- el verde es dos pisos más arriba.

-¿Está Haymitch informado de tu Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo?

-no padezco de ningún TOC- aseguré acercándome mientras que lo señalaba con mi dedo índice

-¿Cuántas veces al día te repites eso?- Peeta dio dos pasos en mi dirección logrando que me dedo apuñalara su pectoral izquierdo- ¿mientras organizas tu ropa por color? ¿Mientras ordenas tus zapatos por tamaño?- mi mano descendió hasta posarse en mi cadera, sin embargo mis ojos se negaban a apartarse de él- ¿o mientras arreglas todas las cosas en perfecta alineación o en pares de objetos dentro del frigorífico?

-¿sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo. Lo quieres, bien. Todo tuyo

-Gracias- sonreía girándose – sabía que entenderías

-Voy vigilarte desde la sala para observación

-Si es lo que quieres, eres buena observando

-Es un paciente de cardio no puedo…

-Si, si, si.- me interrumpió- Ahórratelo, ya conozco ese discurso de memoria- Dejó la habitación, llevándose la mayor parte del oxigeno con él. Obviamente por parte del personal femenino que nos observaba discutir en ese momento

Me recliné hacia atrás contra la puerta del armario de suministros y miré alrededor del área, fijándome en el reflejo que se proyectaba de mi imagen en una de las puertas de vidrio que permitían ingresar al box. Mi reflejo era claro como el agua en el cristal, desde la bata blanca de doctor, el pijama de cirugía verde y mi largo cabello rubio.

-Supongo que hasta ahora te das cuenta de que ese asunto del color del uniforme fue un mal argumento- le dije al reflejo

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y Teresa asomó la cabeza.

—¿Panorama despejado?

—Sip. Y yo me dirijo a la sala de observación.

Teresa empujó la puerta y entró, sin hacer ruido al pisar sobre el linóleo con sus zapatos de cirugía.

—No sé como lo haces. Eres la única a la que no deja sin sentido después de una pelea.

—En realidad él no es ningún problema. -Mi compañera resopló.

—No me malinterpretes. Lo respeto muchísimo, de verdad. Pero no me gusta que se enfade.- Mi mano se posó en el hombro de mi colega.

—La presión desgasta a la gente. La semana pasada te desquiciaste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sip, tienes razón. —Teresa sonrió—. Y al menos no es de los que tira cosas, como Abernathy

-Me voy, llego tarde- anuncié para comenzar a trotar por los pasillos.

Llegar al área cuatro me tomo cerca de treinta segundos, mientras tiraba de la gran puerta de madera pude escuchar el alboroto que se presentaba en la sala que Mellark dirigía a mi derecha, inmediatamente supuse que el herido ya había llegado, acto que me llevó a acelerar mis pasos. Girando a la izquierda tomé las escaleras que me llevarían a la sala de observación.

La sala de observación era como un gran balcón en el que se le permitía ingresar al personal para ser testigos de una gran hazaña o simplemente detallar algún procedimiento. Cada área de emergencia y gran parte de los quirófanos poseía uno. Rodeada por unos grandes ventanales, amueblada con unas cuantas sillas, un bebedero, una máquina expendedora de café y con un potente intercomunicador que te permitía establecer contacto con el personal que se encontraba en el área realizando su trabajo.

Mientras esperaba al paciente de herida de bala, revisé las historias de los dos pacientes que estaban siendo tratados en ese momento y miré por a través del vidrio a los residentes y enfermeras mientras terminaban de preparar la sala. Pude divisar la rubia cabellera de Mellark en el sector de limpieza, seguramente lavándose otra vez las manos.

En el mismo instante en que abandonó el cubículo de limpieza, ingresando a la sala. Estiré mi mano para encender el intercomunicador y así poder escuchar lo que sucedía frente a mi, claro que en el mismo momento en que lo encendí este emitió un agudo pitido en las dos salas lo que ocasionó que Mellark levantara su mirada en mi dirección. Solo fue un segundo el que estuvimos literalmente luchando por sostenerle la mirada al otro pues una de las enfermeras atrajo su atención.

Levantando las manos se giró, dándole la espalda a la chica que acababa de ingresar. Ella levantó un poco su camisa y enganchó un aparato en la elástica de su pantalón para después conectar un delgado cable blanco el cual introdujo por el interior de su camisa, sacándolo por el cuello de la misma, por último tomó los extremos del cable y los introdujo en sus oídos…

-¿Un Ipod?- aunque estaba de espaldas fue sumamente fácil imaginármelo torciendo los ojos

-Si, modelo Touch color negro. Son muy útiles

-tienes que estar bromeando.

-Nop- se giraba- no me gusta bromear mucho

-literalmente vas a tener el corazón de ese hombre en tus manos y… y tu vas a tener un ipod conectado a tu cerebro

-oídos- me corrigió

-hazme el favor y quítate esa… esa…ese aparato de una vez- ordené levantándome de la silla en la que estaba

-no, el ipod se queda donde está y tu también- sin más se giró nuevamente hacia la chica quien le ayudo a acomodar su moderno gorro de cirugía, color negro y con una figuras cerebrales dibujadas en color blanco.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y la crisis entró a gran velocidad, como impulsada por una honda. El herido estaba inmovilizado en la camilla, era un gigante caucásico con gran cantidad de tatuajes, un par de pantalones de azules y una inmensa barba. El paramédico en su cabecera le estaba insuflando aire con un respirador, mientras que otro sostenía el equipo y lo apretaba.

—¿Que tenemos? —les dijo Peeta a los paramédicos.

El tipo que le estaba dando aire con el balón dijo:

—Le pusimos dos intravenosas con suero. La presión arterial es de sesenta sobre cuarenta y bajando. El ritmo cardíaco está en ciento cuarenta. La respiración es de cuarenta. Esta intubado oralmente. Sufrió fibrilación ventricular de camino hacia aquí. Le dimos doscientos julios. El ritmo sinusal es de ciento cuarenta.

Los médicos detuvieron la camilla y le pusieron el freno mientras el personal del box se unía. Una enfermera se sentó en una pequeña mesa para registrarlo todo. Otras dos esperaban listas para entregar los instrumentos a Peeta y una cuarta se preparó para cortar los pantalones del paciente. Un par de residentes deambulaban por allí para observar o ayudar si se les necesitaba

—Tengo la billetera —dijo el paramédico, entregándosela a la enfermera que tenía las tijeras.

—Jean Castell, treinta y cinco años —leyó—. La foto del documento de identidad esta borrosa, pero… podría ser él.

Le entregó la billetera a su colega que estaba tomando notas y luego comenzó a cortar los pantalones.

-Tomen una muestra de sangre y una radiografía del tórax enseguida- ordenó Mellark observando detalladamente el cuerpo del hombre.

Mientras le sacaban sangre, Peeta hizo un rápido examen preliminar, obviamente yo hice el mío también. La herida de bala era un limpio agujero justo al lado de una especie de tatoo que tenía en el pectoral. Un riachuelo de sangre era todo lo que se veía externamente dando pocas pistas del daño que pudiera haber ocasionado en el interior. La herida de cuchillo estaba aproximadamente igual. No había mucho daño en la superficie. Esperaba que los intestinos no hubieran sido perforados.

Le eché un vistazo al resto del cuerpo, viendo cantidad de tatuajes… _Wow_. Este tipo debe de pertenecer a alguna especie de pandilla.

—Déjenme ver los rayos X y quiero una ecografía del corazón…- inconscientemente sonreí al percatarme que Peeta estaba en la misma hoja que yo.- Juli ponlo en el monitor grande, quiero que la Dra. Everdeen las vea. Todo mundo continúen, no quiero a nadie distraído- Sus órdenes hicieron que el personal entrara en acción. Todo el mundo volvió a enfocarse mientras la enfermera se encargaba de proyectar la imagen

Los rayos X del tórax salieron bastante bien, pero la ecografía del corazón demostraba claramente el daño. La mirada de Mellark subió hasta encontrarse con la mía y modulando un "Pericardio taponado" a lo que respondí con un asentimiento para que después posara su mirada en el cuerpo y señalara su siguiente acción

-Pericardio taponado por una herida de bala en el ventrículo derecho, la sangre se ha filtrado a la bolsa del pericardio y está comprimiendo el corazón

- Comprometiendo su función y causando que bombeara mal- completé

-Exacto. Hagan una ecografía del abdomen mientras gano algo de tiempo con el corazón. —Habiendo determinado la situación de la herida más apremiante, yo deseaba más información sobre la puñalada. ¡Diablos lo que daría por estar ahí abajo!.

Cuando un residente se puso a trabajar sobre el estómago del paciente con la sonda para la ecografía, Peeta blandió una aguja para anestesia número veintiuno y la ajustó a una jeringa de cincuenta centímetros cúbicos. Después de que la enfermera hubiera pasado Betadine por el pecho del hombre, atravesó la piel y navegó por la anatomía ósea, abriendo una brecha en la bolsa del pericardio y sacando cuarenta centímetros cúbicos de sangre para aliviar la presión del pericardio.

Mientras tanto, dio órdenes de que prepararan al equipo de bypass cardíaco. Le dio la jeringa a la enfermera para que la tirara.

—Veamos el abdomen- La máquina mostraba buenas noticias, lo que confirmó al palpar el contorno. Ningún órgano interno parecía estar gravemente afectado. —Ok, el abdomen parece que está bien.

Con ambas manos enguantadas y mantenidas en alto, separadas del cuerpo, volvió a revisar las pruebas torácicas. La bala estaba alojada en los músculos de la espalda y la iba a dejar allí. Los riesgos inherentes a su extracción eran mayores que si la dejaba en paz, y de hecho, la mayoría de las víctimas de herida de bala, dejaban el box con el trofeo de plomo en el mismo lugar donde se alojaba.

Fruncí el ceño y me incliné más cerca del vidrio, el paciente había sido conectado a la máquina de anestesia. Su pecho había sido preparado, las regiones que lo rodeaban estaban cubiertas por paños quirúrgicos. El color anaranjado del Betadine lo hacía ver como si tuviera un falso bronceado mal aplicado.

—No haremos bypass. No quiero perder el tiempo. ¿Tenemos sangre de su tipo a mano?

Una de las enfermeras habló desde la izquierda.

—La tenemos. Ocho litros.

—Ok, manos a la obra.

Usando un escalpelo láser hizo una incisión sobre el pecho del paciente, luego corto el esternón y uso un separador de costillas para abrir la cavidad del corazón, exponiendo…

-Peeta- Le llamé, necesitando que explicara para mí lo que veía

—Succión. —Cuando hubo una pausa, levantó la vista hacia el enfermero que le asistía—. Succión, Jacques. No importa como se ve. Puedo arreglarlo… siempre y cuando pueda tener una vista clara de la endemoniada cosa.

Hubo un sonido como de siseo cuando la sangre fue absorbida y luego continuó trabajando

—Sutura —dijo.

Una enfermera le puso un par de pinzas en la palma de la mano, el instrumento de acero portaba una aguja curva con hilo negro en el extremo. Con la mano izquierda, Peeta tomó la parte de atrás del corazón, tapó el extremo del agujero con el dedo y cosió el impacto que estaba en la parte delantera del área hasta cerrarlo. El siguiente paso sería levantar el corazón sacándolo del saco del pericardio y hacer lo mismo en la parte trasera.

El tiempo total transcurrido era menor a seis minutos. Luego soltó el separador de costillas, las puso donde se suponía que debían estar y usó alambre de acero para unir las dos mitades del esternón. Justo cuando estaba a punto de graparlo desde el diafragma hasta la clavícula, el anestesista habló y la máquina comenzó a sonar.

—La presión arterial es de sesenta sobre cuarenta y está descendiendo

Mellark practicó el protocolo de fallo cardíaco y se inclinó sobre el paciente.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en ello —le dijo bruscamente—. Nadie se muere cuando tengo mi Ipod.

—Está fibrilando otra vez —ladró el anestesista.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde abrí la puerta de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Quirúrgicos. Ya me había cambiado mi ropa, había recogido mis pertenencias y estaba listo para irse a casa… corrección a encontrarme con mis hermanos. Con mi bolso de cuero en el hombro, las llaves del coche en la mano…

-Hey- no tuve que esforzarme demasiado para saber quien estaba a mis espaldas

-Supongo que está es la parte en la que me felicitas, te arrepientes por todo lo que me has dicho y me invitas a que te acompañe al cuarto de suministros, te quitas la camisa y…

-Después pido que me entregues tu ensayo

-¿y después continuas quitándote la ropa?

-No- se cruzaba de brazos- después llamo a tu novia

-Uh! Lo lamento Katniss pero a Clove no le va eso de los tríos- por extraño que parezca mi comentario la hizo sonreír y más extraño aun fue saber que mis labios imitaron ese gesto.

-Estuviste bien ahí dentro- señalaba la puerta de Cuidados intensivos- exceptuando lo del Ipod, eso no lo apruebo

-Gracias. Mañana estoy libre, pero supongo que puedo decirle a Cato que entregue el ensayo por mi y con respecto al ipod, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿Ya terminaste el ensayo?

-Sí, ¿Es incredulidad lo que oigo en tu voz?

-Sí, un poco- se giraba, inevitablemente mis ojos viajaron hasta su trasero- dile a Cato que… Mis ojos están aquí Mellark

-sí, lo sé- ahora era yo quien se alejaba- supongo que este era mi turno de observar.

Sin mirar atrás abandoné las instalaciones, no sin antes registrar mí huella en la máquina de salida. Troté por el estacionamiento camino a mi auto. Una vez dentro encendí la maquina, la cual cobró vida con un impotente rugido, me dispuse a tomar la autopista para llegar al club en el que me encontraría con mis hermanos.

Llegar al local me llevó más de media hora, el tráfico y encontrar un lugar donde estacionar me volvió loco.

Tras avanzar dos pasos por la puerta, inmediatamente decidí que este no era mi estilo. Había gente por todas partes, enseñando tanta piel que bien podrían estar en la playa, niñas de máximo diecisiete años buscando a un hombre de treinta y tantos. Por todo el lugar, la música tecno sonaba muy fuerte, los estridentes golpes resonando a través de un aire que estaba viciado con sudor y perfume, y algo almizcleño que sospechaba era sexo. Los láser atravesaban la tenue luz, evidentemente apuntando a los ojos, porque a cualquier lado que miraba, se clavaban con fuerza en mi pupila.

Ojalá tuviera gafas de sol y tapones para los oídos.

Me dirigí al final del establecimiento, donde unas cuantas mesas se aglomeraban, unas cuantas chicas llevaban algunas bebidas en una bandeja y otras se encargaban de mantener entretenidos al público masculino… así fue como encontré a mis chicos, escogieron un sitio contra la pared con una buena vista de los movimientos sobre la pista y acceso fácil a la barra..

-Pensé que no venias- Saludó Gale casi gritando. Tuve que admitir que mi hermano mayor parecía elegante esta noche, camisa negra con el cuello abierto, pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir negro, cazadora negra de cuero. Con su cabello castaño claro y ojos inquietos, estaba atrayendo un montón de atención por parte de las mujeres que rondaban la mesa. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo dos morenas y una pelirroja estaban avanzando por la cola, y quién lo hubiera dicho, las tres giraron la cabeza cuando pasaron al lado de Gale. Este fue típicamente descarado al corresponderles las miradas.

—Aquí mi colega va a ser un peligro público, ¿verdad?- aseguré dirigiéndome a Cato

-no preguntes, y por si tienes dudas, el local lo eligió el.

—Ya puedes creerlo. —Gale se acomodó sus pantalones- diablos, tengo sed. Voy por unas cervezas.

-Y el motivo de esta inesperada reunión es- comenté mientras Gale se dirigía a la barra

-Delly terminó con él- básicamente en un principio Gale fue el chico bien portado, el hijo de las buenas notas, el que nunca llegaba tarde a casa y obviamente el que nunca se acostaría con una mujer que conociese en un bar… todo eso hasta que Delly llegó a su vida. Ellos eran de esas parejas que finalizan su relación con cada discusión pero que dos días después consigues besándose desesperadamente en el asiento trasero de un coche… o donde sea.

-¿por qué tanto drama? El viernes se volverán a ver y todo estará como si nada.

-En realidad, parece que es definitivo. Delly se va a mudar y…

-¿y?- le animé

-parece que ya tiene a alguien

-¡oh! Hija de…- Gale vino paseando tranquilamente desde la barra. Jesús, estaba en su ambiente… bueno en su ambiente de despecho. Tres cervezas las manos, los ojos fijos en las chicas. Se movía como si ya estuviera teniendo sexo, moviendo las caderas al avanzar, sus hombros girando como los de un tío con sus partes en funcionamiento y preparadas para ser usadas.

Las chicas se estaban tragando esa mierda, y sus ojos ardían mientras avanzaba entre la multitud.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. —Le deslizó a Cato una de las cervezas, tomó un trago de otra y sostuvo la tercera en mi dirección—te dije a las diez y son las doce treinta

-Una emergencia- los dos asintieron, comprendiendo a lo que me refería- Herido de bala

-¿y cuál es el plan?- sonreí, era obvio que Cato seguro estaba perdiendo una excelente oportunidad de compartir con Glimmer por asistir a la reunión del despecho. Cato estaba entre las sombras, ojos un profundo azul helado y brillantes, corte de cabello bajo pero desordenado, tanto así que algunos mechones formaban una especie de pinchos desordenados.

-el plan, hermano mío…- Los ojos de Gale se cerraron brevemente- es emborracharme hasta conseguir a una hermosa mujer que quiera recibirme en sus brazos.

-no tienes que emborracharte para acostarte con alguien. Esas chicas de ahí- señalaba a un par de rubias que estaban a mi izquierda, quienes desde hace bastante estaban mirándolo como si su cuerpo fuera la tienda de chuches en un cine y se estuvieran preguntando si empezar con las chocolatinas o las gomitas. La de la derecha, que tenía el cabello largo hasta el trasero y una falda tan grande como una servilleta de papel, sonrió al sentir la pesada mirada de mi hermano. Los dientes de la chica eran tan blancos que brillaban como perlas.- estarían más que dispuestas a recibirte en sus brazos esta noche

-Peeta no creo que eso sea lo que Gale necesita

-¿entonces qué es lo que necesita, Cato?

-necesita…

-necesito acostarme con alguien ¡Maldita sea!- las chicas a nuestro alrededor se sobresaltaron a escuchar el seco sonido que produjo su mano al impactar con la mesa- tengo siete meses… siete malditos meses acostándome con la misma mujer y la… se tiraba a su entrenador… al puto entrenador de su gimnasio, ahora me dice que se va a mudar con él.

-No está bien acostarse con alguien para despejar la mente. No es un pasatiempo- había momentos en los que pensaba que Cato se equivocó de profesión. Ser cura, misionero o predicador debería ser lo suyo.

-Yo opino que tomes a una de esas chicas, la conozcas y si te gusta…

-¿qué tal si una de esas chicas resulta ser una delincuente y se lleva todas sus cosas de su apartamento?- Esa era la gran diferencia que había entre los tres. Gale, el mayor, era de esos chicos que se mantenía firme en las situaciones difíciles. Cato, el segundo, era el recto o como él dice "todo en la vida tiene que realizarse siguiendo un estricto orden y claro está, siguiendo instrucciones". Después mi madre dio a luz a esta preciosa pero inesperada bendición según ella, un error en el calendario… la cosa era que yo era, el relajado. De esos que solo quieren tener dinero, un buen carro, un buen trabajo y una sexy mujer o mujeres- ETS, ¿las conoces Peeta?

-bueno, ya que hay que hacerle caso a la virgen María aquí presente- comenté señalando a Cato- ¿quizás una amiga? ¿Alguna chica que conozca que quiera acostarse contigo?

-Ninguna, la gran mayoría son amigas de Delly también. Solo quiero sacarla de mi cabeza, yo la quería. De verdad pensaba que en siete meses podía empezar a amar a alguien yo quería…

-¿Amar? Tienes que estar bromeando... La angelical y virginal Delly te lo montó de lo lindo y tu dices que querías amarla. ¿Estas seguro que no estas drogado?

-No la insultes- si las miradas mataran lo mas probable es que ahora mismo la funeraria estuviese preparando el papeleo para recibirme- Métete tus comentarios sarcásticos por el culo, Peeta

-No hemos hablado de quien va a acompañar a papá a la convención médica de la semana que viene- extrañamente el abrupto cambio de tema de Cato funcionó, Gale y yo intercambiamos un par de miradas cómplices antes de mirarle nuevamente- yo no lo haré, fui el año pasado

-Yo no puedo, tengo guardia- Sonreía satisfecho. Por primera vez esa era una excusa convincente

-Yo tengo que una cirugía al día siguiente y está más que claro que no voy a estar de ánimos para fiestas.

-Lo siento Cato pero…

-Pero una… Nada! No pienso ir a esa estúpida reunión… lo de la cirugía lo entiendo pero lo de la guardia ¿de verdad?

-no te estoy mintiendo, mañana puedes revisar los horarios

-eso es una maldita excusa barata. Papá podría cambiar tu horario fácilmente- alegó frunciendo el entrecejo

-el tiene un punto, enano- Señaló apuntando a Cato con su botella

-Cállate Gale. Es cierto no puedo ir, además Abernathy está realizando una especie de estúpido concurso y ya seleccionó quien va a ir con él. No se vería nada bien que yo siendo del mismo grupo asista a esa reunión

-¿y desde cuando te importa lo que ellos digan?

-desde que la seleccionada es tu querida Katniss- por primera vez en la noche Cato parecía sorprendido

-¿ya la eligieron?

-técnicamente sí, pero aun Haymitch no quiere decirle nada- le miraba serio- te agradezco que guardes silencio. Ella cree que de verdad está participando en un estúpido concurso. Ya que sabes que ella estará presente me imagino que querrás acompañarla.

-No puedo.- negaba con un a la vez que llevaba la botella a sus labios para dar un largo trago de su bebida- Es el cumpleaños de la madre de Glimm, no puedo faltar

-¿Están hablando de Katniss Everdeen? ¿La rubia de magnifico trasero?

-¿Tienes que ser tan soez? No puedes simplemente decir "La rubia de ojos grises amiga de Cato y Glimm"- la acusación de mi hermano vino acompañado con una serie de gestos groseros y una mirada irritada.

-Para qué complicarme tanto si con "Rubia de magnifico trasero" la describo a la perfección. Ya que ninguno parece interesado, yo iré- el trago de cerveza que acababa de pasar por mi garganta de pronto amenazó con devolverse, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Cato boqueando

-¡No!

-No puedes hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues..- suspiraba, tratando de disimular mi repentino cambio de humor- pues porque es la chica de Cato

-No es mi chica- declaró sonando un poco irritado por mi acusación.

-Y la chica de un hermano, es un hombre más- continué sin distraerme por su interrupción

-¿De qué hablas Peeta? Katniss no es mi chica

-Lo ves, puedo ir…

-Fuiste su primera vez, eso la convierte en tu chica- me percaté de que las palabras habían abandonado mi boca cuando en la de Gale sus labios formaron una gran O

-¿Cómo…? Co.. ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No

-¡OH hombre! Esto es mejor que emborracharme, es como ver la novela de las diez en vivo

-Cállate Gale. Dime- exigió sin apartar su mirada de la mía

-Clove me lo comento hace algún tiempo.

-¿Clove?- asentía- Ella no debería andar diciendo esas cosas- la expresión de mi hermano paso desde asombro a desprecio total-más si son asuntos que no le incumben

-Son amigas Cato, por Dios.

-¡Con mayor razón! Tu novia tiene que aprender a mantener su boca cerrada.

-No tienes porqué ofenderla- Gruñí. Como siempre el tema de mi novia, resultaba ser un poco engorroso para mi familia, bajo el pretexto de que Clove y yo nunca llegaríamos a encajar porque somos muy diferentes, aprovechaban para emitir acusaciones y los mil juicios sobre ella- además solo fue un estúpido comentario, ¿ahora se supone que Clove no debe hablar conmigo?

-Ella no precisamente habla, escupe veneno cada vez que lo hace

-¿Sabes qué?- me levantaba derramando sin querer lo que quedaba de cerveza en mi botella- Vete a la mierda Cato.

-¡Hombre! ¡Hombre! No tienen que discutir- Las manos de Gale tomaron mi brazo para tirarme de nuevo a la silla- Solo son mujeres ¿Cuándo nos hemos peleado por alguna? Si quieren podemos seguir hablando de mi desastrosa relación con Delly

-Tengo turno mañana, lo mejor será que me vaya- me excusé sacando unos billetes de mi bolsillo

-Peeta no tienes porque irte, apenas y te tomaste una cerveza…

-Lo siento. No debí expresarme así de Clove. Disculpa, solo me tomó por sorpresa lo que dijiste- ahora era su mano la que tomaba mi brazo para forzarme a sentarme en la silla.

-No debí… No diré nada. Si es importante para ti, prometo guardar silencio- prometí volviendo a tomar asiento

-Creo que será mejor que yo vaya a la fulana reunión, no quiero que se peleen por faldas

-está bien, hablaré con Glimmer e iré… Peeta tiene razón, Katniss necesitará alguna cara conocida

-No, puedo hablar con Papá y pedirle que cambie mi guardia, al mismo Haymitch le encantará la idea.

-¡Oh! Estamos teniendo un momento romántico aquí. Mami estaría orgullosa de nosotros si nos acompañara en este momento- el comentario de Gale no hizo sonreír a los dos

-Ve a tu cita con Glimm yo me encargó de la convención, no tengo nada planeado para ese día a excepción del trabajo… si te sirve de algo ayudaré a la chica en lo que pueda.

-no quiero que lo hagas solo por las cosas que acabo de decir, no quiero manipularte.

-no lo haces, además le debo un favor a esa chica- después de todo había aceptado ser mi tutora y con eso había salvado literalmente mi vida

-Gracias

.

.

.

Preparar el cronograma del día era bastante fácil. La tarea básicamente se basaba en distribuir a todas las emergencias admitidas de acuerdo con ciertas características. Solo había que tener tiempo y algo de paciencia...

-No sabía que había aceptado que Mellark realizara un ensayo de sesenta y cinco hojas- Él curva los labios, la sonrisa hace que sus cejas se muevan lateralmente

-literalmente, lo hiciste- admití copiando su amable gesto

-¿ah si? ¿Cuándo?

-Al postularme como su asesora me diste ese derecho- rezongué jugando con la tapa del marcador y dando suaves golpecitos al piso con mi pie derecho.

-¿qué hizo?- preguntó apoyándose en la pared contraria, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-no soy una chismosa Haymitch

-¿te ofendio? Puedo suspender las asesorías cuando quiera Everdeen

-no lo hizo

-¿Qué fue entonces?

-se quedó dormido en la primera reunión- susurré tan bajito pero tan bajito que tuvo que inclinarse en mi dirección para escucharme.

-¿dormido?

-si, pero fue antes de que yo llegada, de hecho fue en parte mi culpa. Llegué tarde- admito a regañadientes, tratando de no sonar como una mojigata.

-y por eso le mandaste un ensayo de cien hojas

-sesenta y cinco- le corregí- Y si, necesitaba unas semanas libres y decidí dejarle una asignación por adelantado. Podrias tomar en cuenta su puntuación para llevarle a la convención

- Podría hacerlo, solo que competiría contigo y con Merriman.

-¿y el problema sería?

-pensé que querías ir

-Claro que quiero ir. No me intimida que sean los mejores, yo también lo soy

-bueno entonces eso suma otro dolor de cabeza. No veo la hora en que esa maldita fecha llegue, estoy hasta el cuello con los preparativos.

-Doctor Abernathy- le llamaba uno de los residentes

-Voy- advierte. Se hizo de lado para mirar por encima de mi hombro derecho mientras el chico le esperaba al final del pasillo. - Avísame si necesitas algo más con Mellark y para la próxima recuerda que el pobre hombre tiene guardias y no puede estar haciendo de una semana para la otra, tareas de cien hojas

En el momento en que Haymitch desapareció por el pasillo, me giré a la pizarra y continué organizando los pacientes del área de emergencias de acuerdo al su estado, trauma y medico tratante. Generalmente ésta era una tarea que se le encomendaba a las enfermeras pero como no tenía algo mejor que hacer, corrección no tenía con quien discutir

-Lamento decirlo pero tu letra es horrible- interrumpe una voz en mis pensamientos.

Me vuelvo para encontrar a una de las personas que mas adoro en el mundo, mi mejor amigo. Un oso de hombre de pie de más de un metro ochenta de altura con un corazón más grande que el de cualquier persona que haya conocido, una corta cabellera rubia y los más increíbles y hermosos ojos azules que haya visto en mi vida, superando los de Mellark. Muy apropiadamente, se ve como un gran oso de Teddy solo que rubio.

-¡Cato!- digo cariñosamente mientras me apoyo en el brazo de ha puesto sobre mis hombros en un rápido abrazo- ¿Qué médico la tiene?, ¿no crees?

-Entonces que las personan agradezcan nuestro gran puso con bisturí- una gran sonrisa aparece en sus labios a la vez que sus cejas se mueven lentamente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ya sabes, la misma rutina de siempre. ¿y tú? A que debo que te olvidaras por un segundo de tu larga lista de cirugías y vinieses a visitarme.

-oh! Solo estamos a siete pisos de distancia. Si te desprendieras por un minuto de esta área te darías cuenta de que existe algo más que emergencias

-¿tu también? ¡Dios que les pasa a todos! Glimm, Abernathy, Teresa y ahora ¿tu?

-tendrías casos mejores allá arriba. Podrías…

-Aprender más. Sí, he escuchado mucho esa frase esta semana. Ahora, dime que te trae por aquí

-mi hermano me pidió que te entregara esto- cuando fui a tomar la carpeta roja que tendía en mi dirección, rápidamente la retiró- ah! ah! ah! Detente ahí. Primero, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-decirte qué

-lo de las tutorías

-bueno, ya lo sabes. No entiendo que quieres que te diga

- muy chistosa- su sonrisa amigable desapareció- estoy hablando en serio ¿está todo bien? ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

-no Cato. De verdad, está bien- suspiraba- solo te pido que no le digas nada a Glimmer, ya sabes como es. Si se entera que estoy tan cerca de Peeta ella comenzará a idear planes, hacerse la idea de que Peeta es el hombre de mi vida y blah blah blah. Eso es en lo único que puedo solicitar tu ayuda en este momento.

- En algún momento se enterará…

-Y para ese entonces ya las tutorías habrán finalizado. Ahora, ¿me lo entregas?

-¿el lo sabe?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… que te gusta- bueno, por algo era mi mejor amigo. Cato había sido el primero al que le confesara que su hermano me gustaba, después Glimm, Firnnick y Rue. Extrañamente cada vez que comenté que el chico me gustaba lo primero que decían era ¿se lo dijiste?. Sinceramente estaba comenzando a odiar esa pregunta, era estúpida.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?... Por Dios, NO!

-Solo no quiero que te lastime. Conozco a mi hermano Kat y

-¿Y?- le animé

-Peeta no es de los que las deja pasar

-¿las deja pasar? ¿Las oportunidades?

-No, las mujeres

.

.

.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me quede mirando el intenso azul marino que decoraba el techo de mi habitación. Todo estaba en silencio. Unos curiosos dedos dibujaban formas sin sentido en mi ingle a la vez que sentía una gran cantidad de cabello reposando en mi pecho. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mí. No sabía que me había poseído… a menos que fuese el tequila. Tal vez mi coraje para tomar lo que quería había venido con un poco demasiado de alcohol, pero no me había emborrachado. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Clove era caliente, desbordaba carisma, confianza y ¿mencioné que era caliente? Ella… ella tenía esta habilidad que lograba hacerme olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba. Superpoderes, tenía que ser eso.

Me cubrí la cara con las dos manos y comencé a reír. Había tenido sexo salvaje con la mujer que amo, después de regresar de la reunión con mis hermanos. Lo habíamos hecho en la camioneta, en la ducha, en la mesa y finalmente y gracias a Dios en la cama. Después del cual se había desmayado.

De adolescente siempre quise saber qué era el buen sexo. Ahora, sabia lo que era el sexo demoledor. Misión cumplida. Una cosa era segura. Nunca olvidaría a esta mujer y mucho menos podría apartarme de ella. Esto era un viaje para experimentar la vida, y con Clove había logrado experimentar un millón de las cosas buenas de ella.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo. No te he visto desde la semana pasada. Creí que nuestra llamada había sido tan entretenida que irías a buscarme después.- sin mirarme, el que me estirara logro alertarla de que ya estaba despierto.

Había aceptado tomar las últimas guardias de la semana pasada para ganarme estos dos días con mi chica. Sabía que me quitaría todo el estrés de la semana, el agotamiento por el exceso de trabajo, pero sobre todo esperaba recuperarme de las ciento cincuenta horas perdidas leyendo los estúpidos libros de psicología.

-Para la próxima haré que me extrañes más, si eso hace que te quedes conmigo.

-Me gustaría que te hicieras un tatuaje con mi nombre

-¿Otra vez con eso amor?

-Me gustaría que cuando te quitaras la ropa mi nombre estuviese aquí- con su dedo aplicó un poco de presión en la parte superior de mi cadera- para que quien sea que lo vea sepa a quien perteneces.- dijo posando su mirada en la mía. Ya no eran sus dedos los que acariciaban mi piel, ahora eran sus labios quienes prodigaban suaves caricias a mi pecho

-Sé que te amo sin necesitar un tatuaje- aseguré tomando algunos mechones de su cabello en mis manos.

-No estamos siempre juntos, además me gustaría que todas esas zorritas con las que estas lo viesen

-tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a nadie- respondí con frialdad, impulsándome con ayuda de mis brazos para poder levantarme. No entendió la indirecta. En vez de eso se metió entre mis piernas y se inclinó sobre mí dándome una vista directa de su abdomen. Mi mirada se poso más de lo debido en sus pechos, aquellas dos grandes obras maestras de su cirujano eran dignas de admiración.

-Me da igual si lo haces o no. No soy celosa- se echó el cabello oscuro y largo sobre el hombre y me sonrió- conozco a los sexys como tú- su lengua salió y se lamió los labios mientras su mano acariciaba su cuello- y tampoco soy estúpida

-Me despedirían del hospital. Sabes que tanto los tatoos, como los piercings y esas cosas extravagantes están prohibidas… por lo menos hasta que finalicemos el programa

-Podrías hacértelo en algún lugar discreto

-Las revisiones mensuales...Me expulsarían Clove ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué quieres que me haga un puto tatuaje? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿vas a pedirme que me case contigo mañana?

-Solo porque mi mami quiere que me case contigo no significa que esa sea la única razón por la que quisiera casarme. Me gustas y te amo ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no lo haría? La diferencia entre otras mujeres y yo es que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Nos complementamos el uno al otro, solo por eso permito que te aferres a tu estilo de vida playboy. Pero no te confundas algún día quiero un anillo en mi dedo y quiero tu apellido acompañando al mío. El tema del sexo no me preocupa, es más que increíble… fascinante y adictivo. Esto- nos señalaba- es perfecto. Tu y yo.

….

PRIMERO: quisiera darle las gracias a todos los que me han escrito notificándome que les agrada la historia. Muchisisisimas gracias a ustedes por leer, de verdad muchas gracias

SEGUNDO: algunos me preguntaron por mensajito privado, ¿por qué Katniss era rubia? Bueno, en realidad eso tiene una explicación pero si la comento ahora parte de la historia perdería algo de sentido

Gracias por comentar! Saluditosss! Nos leemos pronto

Pd: si tienen alguna duda o critica, adelante. Si puedo les responderé


	6. 6

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

_Que el médico dé a la medicina que practica una dimensión psicológica y social es la única respuesta satisfactoria a las tendencias deshumanizantes que hoy en día se dejan sentir en el ejercicio de la medicina tanto institucional como privada. Frente a una medicina centrada en la enfermedad y abrumada por la técnica, se propone una medicina centrada en la persona. Es claro que esta última requiere que el médico dedique el tiempo necesario a cada uno de sus enfermos._

Como se ve, el médico debe ser suficientemente flexible, amplio, sereno, permeable, perspicaz y comprensivo para adaptarse a cada circunstancia que se le presente. Un médico rígido, obtuso e impaciente no puede acomodarse a las diferentes situaciones que inexorablemente se le van a ir atravesando en el devenir de su ejercicio y tendrá serias dificultades en relacionarse y tratar con éxito a una persona enferma. Si bien es cierto que esta sabiduría, actitudes y competencias las va adquiriendo con la experiencia, no es menos cierto que debe estudiarlas para que se le haga más expedito y cierto el camino en adquirirlas: "no hay nada más práctico que una buena teoría"(Kurt Lewin).

Wow! Woww doblemente woww.

—Lo hizo— bueno en realidad abusó un poco, había pedido un trabajo de sesenta y cinco hojas y Mellark entregó uno de ochenta y dos… un magnífico trabajo de ochenta y dos hojas.

Respirando profundo y buscando los mil pretextos para lo que planeaba hacer, estiré mi brazo en busca de mi teléfono celular. Sin demora alguna desbloquee la pantalla y fui directo al buzón de mensajes, entrecerrando los ojos y capturando mi labio inferior entre mis dientes teclee:

_Debo creer que leíste todos los libros que te recomendé?- _hubiese sido más sencillo enviar algo como: Felicidades, excelente trabajo... pero era Mellark de quien hablaba y sinceramente un comentario como ese solo haría que su ego se elevara a una velocidad increíble.

Tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos respondiera por lo menos con alguno de sus engreídos comentarios pero después de media hora esperando una respuesta, sabía que no recibiría ni una grosería.

Su tiempo era muy valioso como para dignarse a responder un mensaje…

Un simple mensaje

Como siempre mi cerebro tenía toda la razón, este hombre es un idiota. Un completo idiota… claro que mis ojos no terminaban de convencerse de eso y aun lo encontraban atractivo

—Ya. Detente— le ordené a la imagen de mi misma que me devolvía el pequeño espejo que decoraba mi… desolada habitación- es más que obvio que en estos momentos Mellark está tan ocupado que no puede responder un mensaje. No vale la pena que te rompas la cabeza pensando en que no te toma en cuenta.

Sin darle oportunidad a mi cerebro de reiniciar el procedo de admiración al gran Peeta, me dedique a terminar mi cronograma semanal, a preparar y revisar algunos casos que llevaba en el hospital y después me dedicaría desgraciadamente a planchar mi ropa.

Es desgraciadamente, porque siempre plancho los mismos cinco pantalones, las nueve camisas y los cuatro juegos de uniforme que tengo. Cada vez que lo hago es como si aquella caja de emociones que guardo con llave en el rincón más profundo de mi corazón se liberara y decidiera invadir cada rincón de mi mente, corazón y cuerpo.

No es como si no estuviese orgullosa de todo lo que he logrado conseguir por mí misma, es solo que hay momentos en los que considero que merezco un poco más, no he sido tan mala persona como para merecer y tener tan poco. Cada lámpara, florero, mueble, libro. En pocas palabras, todo lo que tenía en este pequeño lugar lo había conseguido por mi cuenta, con el sudor de mi frente… y claro está con mucho trabajo.

Esas cosas harían felices a cualquier persona, saber que has pasado de no tener nada a por lo menos tener un techo y una esponjosa cama que te espera cada noche es motivo de alegría y orgullo, sin embargo para mi todavía falta lo más importante... Alguien con quien compartir todo eso.

Quiero explicarme, no solo me refiero a una pareja, aunque no lo niego, me encantaría. Ese sentimiento va más allá. Es querer tener en el mundo alguien que esté ahí para ti, alguien a quien puedas llamar a las dos de la mañana para simplemente comentarle que tal estuvo tu día o alguien con quien te puedas sentar todas las noches o mañanas a comer, alguien a quien apurar para que abandoné el cuarto de baño porque necesitas darte una ducha de cinco minutos o no llegaras a tu trabajo. Algo así como… como una familia.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener o formar parte de una familia, todo. Así hubiese tenido que sacrificar mis estudios, mi profesión, mis pertenecías… todo, creo que hasta cierto punto sería capaz de sacrificar mis amistades. No significa que no los ame con todo mi corazón, tanto a Cato como Glimmer y Rue, es solo que cada vez que me encontraba con Finnick envidiaba tanto su vida que en ocasiones me sentía la peor persona del mundo por envidiar a mi hermano…. Primo.

Sería estupendo, formar parte de algo. Encajar, por primera vez.

Tener algo mío

Sí, eso es lo que me hace falta.

.

.

.

-Bien antes de que me acosen con preguntas sobre quién va a acompañarme en la convención quiero terminar esta revista. Hay puntajes que aun están muy parejos.- Haymitch retrocedió hasta sentarse en la camilla del paciente que estaba en coma desde hace dos meses- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó cuando recibió del grupo varias miradas en son de reproche- No me miren así, si a él no le importa no entiendo porque tienen que preocuparse ustedes. Ahora sí, Mellark por favor cuéntanos de la intervención que realizaste hace unos días.

-Hombre cerca de la treintena. Herida de bala con perforación de la aorta. Al ingresar su presión arterial era de sesenta sobre cuarenta y bajando. El ritmo cardíaco estaba en ciento cuarenta. La respiración era de cuarenta. Estaba intubado oralmente. Sufrió fibrilación ventricular en la ambulancia- expliqué tratando de hacer contacto visual con quien actualmente se desempeñaba como mi tutora de psicología, quién desde esta mañana a estaba bastante rara conmigo, más de lo normal.

-¿Qué hiciste?- volvió a cuestionarme Abernathy

-Rayos X y una ecografía de corazón. El eco demostró un caso de pericardio taponado. Extraje cuarenta centímetros cúbicos de sangre para aliviar la presión.

-¿Por qué no solicitaste un bypass?- en seis años de estudio ya me había acostumbrado a los insolentes comentarios de Merriman

-Si lo solicité, tardaron demasiado en darme una respuesta y en vista de que yo podía solventar la situación lo hice. Punto

-¿Solventar la situación?- en el rostro del idiota apareció una estúpida sonrisa- cómo sabias si eso era lo correcto. Lo tuyo en neuro no cardio, en todo caso le correspondía a Katniss decidirlo- la eludida dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible sobresalto

-Me importa una mierda lo que digas. Sea como sea le salvé la vida a ese hombre. Y si alguien me va a regañar pues que sea Haymitch, no tu- el gruñido que abandono mi pecho me sorprendió un poco, sin embargo mantuve mi postura. Di un paso hacia adelante, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando el idiota de Merriman retrocedió hasta disimuladamente esconderse detrás de Teresa.

-¡Basta señoritas! Si van a pelear es mejor que lo hagan en un bar o en el estacionamiento del hospital- rápidamente Haymitch abandonó la camilla para ubicarse a mi lado- Everdeen ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estuve presente en la cirugía, no acepte el paciente porque no me encontraba en la sala cuando ingresó- mintió, asegurándose de mantener un firme contacto visual con Abernathy

-¿Lo asesoraste?- preguntó nuevamente nuestro jefe

-No, Mellark hizo un buen trabajo. Yo solo me limite a observar, él tenía todo bajo control…

-Sin embargo, crees que el Bypass era la mejor solución- Merriman le interrumpió logrando que por primera vez, en lo que iba de mañana, Katniss me mirara

-Sí, era la mejor solución- un momento, esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡Por dios! ella estaba en esa sala. Observó todo lo que hice, no dejé ningún cabo suelto- sin embargo el equipo tardó demasiado, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue continuar. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

-Muy bien problema solucionado- Haymitch abandonó el lugar que ocupaba a mi lado para ubicarse frente al grupo- quiero que monitorees al paciente de Mellark, Merriman. Si encuentras algún error, alguna baja de cualquier signo vital, suministraras todos los tratamientos que Mellark recetó y si llegas a encontrar algo quiero me lo informes a mi o en todo caso al cardio que se encuentre de guardia…

-¿De guardia?- la voz de Merriman pasó de gruesa sarcástica a susurro discreto

-Sí, de guardia- repitió nuestro jefe

-Pero mi turno termina a las cinco- Merriman sonaba en realidad muy confundido.

-¿De verdad? Es que creí que estabas tan preocupado por el paciente que pensé que no te importaría vigilarlo día y noche- sin darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda Haymitch abandonó la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, cruzó el grueso panel de vidrio y ubicándose frente a la pizarra de guardias anotó el apellido del idiota en tres columnas distintas. Lo que significaba que mi querido amigo estaría de guardias por tres noches consecutivas.

-Dr Abernathy…

-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando ponemos por delante nuestros asuntos personales en vez de la vida del paciente.

-Abernathy eso no está bien- Katniss trotó por el pasillo hasta alcanzarlo en la pizarra acrílica- va a agotarse, podría hacerle daño a alguien

-Es por eso que solo se encargará del paciente de Mellark, no hará nada más. Por cierto, felicidades Everdeen. Es usted quien me acompañará mañana a la convención. Esta noche le enviaré toda la información por correo.

Haymitch abandonó el pasillo llevándose a todo el grupo, dejando a una Katniss totalmente sorprendida. La pobre abría y cerraba la boca como si estuviese buscando su voz, como si alguien se la hubiese llevado.

-Cálmate cuenta hasta diez o hiperventilaras- recomendé acercándome a ella

-El…El…El- balbuceó sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra

-Dijo que ganaste, vas a la convención con él. Felicitaciones- respondí tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Conferencia médica anual… gané

-Creí que ya teníamos eso claro. ¿Quieres una bolsa de papel? Ayudan a normalizar la respiración.

-Eres un idiota- por lo visto, mi comentario fue más útil que la misma bolsa pues logró sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás molesto porque no ganaste tú?

-¡Oh si! ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Sabes también que planeo dislocar tu rótula para que no vayas y yo pueda tomar tu lugar?

-Eres un envidioso- ahora era ella quien sonreía y trataba de sonar arrogante- Yo gané y tu perdiste. Eso es lo que te duele.

-¿Envidioso por qué… vas a compartir una cena con un montón de vejetes verdes?

-Mientes… y por más que lo intentes no vas a dañarme el momento. Yo voy a pasar un fin de semana sorprendente mientras tú vas a estar…

-¿Estar? ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo según tú, Katniss?

-Vas a estar estudiando lo que sea que yo te mande- respondió con una risita.

-Entonces debería darte las gracias. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-¿Comenzar qué?- pregunto sonando totalmente sorprendida

-Disculpa, el término que debí haber empleado es, cuando retomamos mis asesorías

-Hoy no puedo, mañana estaré con Haymitch en la convención. Tendrá que ser la semana que viene…

-No- le interrumpí

-¿No puedes?

-No voy a retrasar mis clases porque tú tengas que ir a la gran cena con famosos médicos. Yo soy más importante

-¿Disculpa?- Katniss levantó una ceja como si pensara que esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Como si entendiera lo que quise decir pero necesitaba un especie de corrección.

-Teníamos un horario fijado. Además aun estoy esperando recibir el feedback de mi trabajo. ¿Ya lo leíste o tengo que esperar que vayas a la fulana reunión?

-Lo hubieses recibido si por lo menos te hubieses dignado a responder mi mensaje- ¡Oh!

Oh.

-¿Mensaje? ¿Ayer?

-Sí, ahora sufres de amnesia

-No recibí tu mensaje- confesé tan rápido como mi lengua me lo permitió

-Mira me da igual. Si lo que quieres saber es cuanto sacaste, ya le comuniqué a Abernathy tu nota. Habla con el- se retiraba, desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo por el que hace algunos minutos nuestro grupo se había retirado

¿Mensaje? ¿Cuándo? No pudo haberlo hecho, estuve todo el día con el teléfono encendido, en tono alto, lo hubiese así hubiese estado dormido…

¡Oh Clove! Otra vez no. Maldita sea

-¡Katniss!- grité, logrando que varias enfermeras me reprocharan con la mirada por elevar la voz en lugar en el que estrictamente se debe guardar silencio- ¡Espera! por favor- afortunadamente logré detenerla poco antes de que se uniera al grupo- Juro que no recibí ningún mensaje tuyo. Lo juro, te doy mi palabra.

-Saliste muy bien, eso es todo

-¿Voy a tener mi asesoría hoy?

-¿Por qué de pronto te importa?

-De esa materia depende que termine lo que me queda de carrera.

-No puedo quedarme hasta las siete

-De cuatro treinta a seis ¿puedes?

-De cinco a seis treinta

-hecho

-hecho

.

.

.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-Glimm no importa donde estoy, ¿puedes ayudarme?

_-Tengo algo que te servirá. Si ya saliste de tu turno, podemos encontrarnos en tu casa._

-Ya salí pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada. Te parece si nos vemos a las seis treinta- pedirle a Glimm que llegara a puntual era como pedirle a la noche que se comiera algunas horas para que el sol saliera más rápido. No por nada ella se levantaba a las cuatro de la madrugada para estar en su turno a las siete.

_-Bien. Llevaré todo lo que vas a necesitar. Le avisaste a Rue_

-Sí, pero me dijo que tenía clases hasta tarde y después tenía que pasar por el taller a dejar unos diseños que hizo

_-Entonces solo seremos tú y yo. No hay problema._

-Bien…- necesité algunos segundos para recuperarme del impacto que me produjo verle apoyado en uno de los muros de la entrada de la biblioteca. Si buscabas en el diccionario o en internet su nombre de seguro encontraras que el sinónimo es guapo. Este hombre es increíblemente guapo- Glimm te llamo después, adiós.

Metí la mano en el bolso y guarde mi teléfono. Llamaría a Glimmer en cuanto saliera, para preguntar cuánto le faltaba para llegar a mi casa.

-Podías esperarme en la sala de asesorías, como la gente normal- seguí de largo, sin detenerme a saludarle. Reprimí las ganas de sonreír cuando tiró de la gran puerta de vidrio permitiendo que yo ingresara primero.

-No soy normal- apartaba su mirada de la mía para posarla en su reloj- Puntual, me gusta eso- su acento profundo me sorprendió y volví mi cabeza para verle sonriéndome. Sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros con esta luz, parecían brillar con humor mientras atravesábamos la gran puerta de vidrio que nos permitía ingresar a la sala de asesorías. No tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos, pero tenía la suficiente. Lo suficiente como para saber que, incluso, cuando eran guapos como Mellark, eso no los hacía buena persona, además las pocas semanas que he podido compartir con este hombre me llevan a la misma conclusión. Perdí mi virginidad con un chico que tenía un acento increíblemente hermoso, suave pero contundente, con un cuerpo increíble, con una sonrisa que hacía que las bragas cayeran por todas partes. Fue muy tierno, pero no la experiencia de mi vida, que se supone sea lo que sientas cuando tienes sexo con alguien. No es como si me arrepintiera, personalmente creo que no hubiese elegido a otra persona que no fuese Cato para eso, no fue tremendamente increíble pero fue útil. Él y el otro idiota que vino después, esa si fue la peor experiencia de mi vida

- Vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa- ordenó trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad a la vez que señalaba la más alejada del grupo- no quiero estar cerca de los nuevos. 

-No van a caerte encima, no eres ninguna personalidad- refunfuñé tomando asiento en la mesa que indicó

-Sí, pero no quiero que ninguno escuche lo que quiero hablar contigo- sus cejas se levantaron y su típica sonrisa engreída apareció en sus labios a la vez que detallaba mi rostro- Ese color de labial que usas es horrible, déjalo

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste. Tus labios son bonitos, déjalos así. Eres rubia y si los maquillas de rosa brillante parecen una especie de lámpara de discoteca.

-Sabes que vete a…

-Estudiar psicología, a eso vinimos- Tomaba mi bolso… bueno literalmente arrancó mi bolso de mis manos para colocarlo en la silla contraria, junto al suyo- ¿Cuánto saqué?

-Te refieres a tu trabajo como cosmetóloga o al ensayo que sacaste de internet.

-No saqué nada de internet- bien por lo menos me podía sentir orgullosa de que mi comentario le hubiese afectado, el sonaba bastante enojado- Tu elegiste los libros y yo leí los capítulos correspondientes. De ahí salió mi ensayo, no copié

-¿Cuál libro leíste primero?

-Primero psicología de la mentira- enumeraba con sus dedos- después Sanando la Mente de los pacientes, Psicología en la práctica medica y por ultimo Psicología Médica y Antología de Reportes

-Falto uno, te recomendé cinco libros

-Comencé a leerlo pero era prácticamente lo mismo que el de psicología en la práctica médica, así que solo… lo dejé.

-Ninguno de los libros que te recomendé se parecían…

-Sí, ahora ¿Cuánto saqué?

-nueve

-mi trabajo era para tener diez- replicó después de emitir un gran resoplido que se escuchó en gran parte de la sala

-Sí, pero el que te excedieras de hojas fue un insulto que sutilmente disfrazaste. Así que nueve- Sus elegantes y oscuras cejas se levantaron y me estudió por un momento. Supongo que estaba tratando de decidir si yo hablaba en serio o no.

-Quería restregártelo en la cara- suspiraba- como quien dice, hacer que cerraras la boca.

-¿Por?

-por favor- ahora bufaba y torcía la mirada- estuviste casi una semana completa amenazándome con el fulano trabajo, lo mejor que podía hacer para defenderme era demostrarte que no eres la única que se quema las pestañas estudiando.

-Dejemos algo claro, no acepté ser tu asesora porque quiera demostrar que soy más inteligente que tu. No me interesa si rindes o no en tu trabajo, no me importa cuántas increíbles operaciones realices en un día o cuantas cosas estúpidas hagas al otro. Solo lo hago porque quiero, no tengo ningún interés en lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida…

-Te gusto- comentó con naturalidad como si solo me estuviese dando la hora

-No lo haces, no eres mi tipo. No me gustan los rubios.

-¿Y Cato si lo es, tu tipo?

-¿Cato? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en esto?

-Nada, solo me dio curiosidad. Ahora, cuál será mi próxima evaluación.

-Quiero que leas el libro que dejaste fuera- asentía- y quiero que realices veinticuatro horas en consultas externas pediátricas.

-No tienes la autoridad para asignarme algo como eso

-Haymitch me apoyará con lo que sea que le pida

-No soy pediatra

-Te encargaras solo de los casos de neuro

-¿En cuántos días quieres que termine?

-Puedes distribuir las horas como tú quieras, pero tienes como máximo siete días a partir del lunes.

-¿Mínimo?

-Cinco días

-Lo hago en tres y sales conmigo al cuarto día- el entusiasmo era presente en su voz, lo que me hacía pensar que indudablemente se tenía que tratar de una broma.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Entonces no lo haré.

-Claro que lo harás, necesitas tus notas

-Aparte de eso necesito un buen incentivo y pasar el rato contigo es entretenido

-¿Y que ahora salir conmigo es como si salieras con la payasa del circo? Mira, Peeta, estoy cansada y de un humor de mierda ahora mismo. Es hora de que diga que la noche term…

-Y justo cuando me iba a ofrecer a llevarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabías que existían antes -dice secamente con apenas un fantasma de sonrisa y el arco de una ceja- No sabes lo que te pierdes, cariño.- Resoplo alto torciendo la mirada.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? En realidad ¿Te acercas a las mujeres con esas líneas?

-Me lastimas -sonríe, sus ojos están llenos de humor mientras sostiene su mano en su corazón con dolor falso. -Te sorprenderías de lo que mi boca hace con esas líneas.

Sólo lo miro. El hombre no tiene absolutamente ninguna humildad.

-Prepárate para el viernes de la otra semana. Saldrás conmigo- se levantaba tomando su bolso de cuero, cruzándolo a la altura de su pecho- trae tu ropa al hospital, te arreglaras ahí y saldremos apenas terminemos nuestro turno.

Abro la boca en estado de shock por su audacia, Su sonrisa altanera crispa mis nervios de punta. El pinchazo arrogante. Por suerte puedo expresar un pensamiento articulado.

-¡Wow! Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no es así?

Él desliza las manos en los bolsillos, su sonrisa domina su magnífico rostro. Se inclina, hay una mirada lasciva en sus ojos y su voz es un susurro desalentador.

-Oh, cariño, definitivamente hay una gran cantidad de eso. -Su risa tranquila envía un escalofrío por mi columna-. Estaré en contacto.

Y con eso, el Sr. Arrogante se da la vuelta sobre sus talones y se aleja sin mirar atrás. Lo miro y a sus anchos hombros hasta que desaparece entre la multitud de personas y finalmente exhalo el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el vestido azul?- preguntó por enésima vez en la noche

-no es que no me guste, no es mi estilo Glimm- y de verdad no lo era. No soy el tipo de mujer que le gusta ponerse esa ropa toda escotada y apretada. Ropa que solo hacía que te tomaran en cuenta por el tamaño de tus atributos.

-pero te queda precioso

-pero no quiero ponerme un vestido- Punto! Listo! Finito! No. Lo. Quiero

-¿no? ¿Entonces qué vas a ponerte?- se cruzaba de brazos a la vez que con su lengua emitía molestos sonido- Déjame adivinar un jean con tus zapatillas deportivas y un chaleco

.ja. Estoy hablando en serio, no me pienso poner un vestido para asistir a la fulana convención.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero… me gustaría… mmm. Algo como esos trajes ejecutivos tengo un pantalón de vestir que solo lo he usado una vez, podría funcionar.

-Búscalo- ordenó tirándose en mi cama.

Mientras me dirigía a mi armario pude sentir su mirada perforando mi cuello, las pequeñas puertas de madera emitieron un gran crujido cuando tiré de ellas para poder extraer el pantalón de la gaveta en la que se encontraba.

-Los compré cuando tuve que entrevistarme con Haymitch- agregue enseñándole el pantalón y el chaleco- estaba tan delgada en ese momento que me quedaban anchos de piernas quizás ahora…

-póntelos- ordenó buscando entre la bolsa de zapatos que había traído.

Retiré los short que cargaba y deslicé la ligera tela por mis piernas. Si mal no recuerdo la chica de la tienda me dijo que era gabardina o algo así. Tuve que tomar una respiración profunda para poder cerrarlo, por eso amaba mis jeans no tenia que esconder "mi pequeña" barriga para poder cerrarlos.

-¿Y?- pregunte escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Tienes una faja?

-Nop

-Tengo un corset en casa que podría funcionar ¿tienes el conjunto completo?

-Solo tengo el chaleco, la blusa que usé ese día ya pasó a mejor vida

-El conjunto es verde agua, creo que podríamos usar la camisa color crema que te enseñé podrías usar estos zapatos- Glimm levantó un zapatos de color crema claro que parecían tener el nombre de Clove escrito por los cuatro costados.

-Son un poco altos ¿no crees?

-Si, por eso te quedaran fabulosos. Relájate son de plataforma te harán sentir un poco mas cómoda y segura de ti misma. ¿A qué hora sales mañana?

-A las cuatro, el viaje es de tres horas, llegaremos una hora antes para que podamos arreglarnos

-Perfecto, puedo traer el corset antes de que te marches tendrás que llevártelo puesto, de lo contrario no podrás ponértelo tu sola.

-¿para que el corset?

-Obviamente para guardar esa pequeña masa que cuelga de tu abdomen y para evitar que tu pantalón se rompa. Míralo por el lado bueno tus senos se verán fabulosos.

.

.

.

-Pensé que habíamos superado la etapa de revisión de mis mensajes.- dije sin emoción

-no sé de que hablas.- aseguró sin apartar la mirada de la revista de modas que llevaba leyendo por más de una hora.

-Si lo haces, de cualquier manera ese no era el punto. Volveré a bloquear mi teléfono Clove

-¿Una conquista nueva? ¿La tal Katherniss? ¿La conozco?

-Sí, mi nueva conquista- aseguré- Con quien pienso matar el rato y pasar nuestro aniversario mientras estas de viaje.

-Me parece estupendo, solo te pido que no la lleves a los lugares que frecuentamos.

Clove casi había dado la vuelta a toda la sala mostrado… corrijo, modelando todos sus atributos, el ceñido vestido, sus altos zapatos, la increíblemente larga cabellera, toda ella. Clo literalmente brincaba de la emoción y toda la habitación era testigo de ello. Se podría pensar que acabábamos de hablar del clima o de cualquier estupidez.

-Cada vez que la veo, la encuentro más guapa. Si vas a quedar enganchado, al menos escogiste belleza y dinero. Sin duda, eso es algo. Sin embargo te ves preparado para asesinar a cualquiera que se acerque a ti- dijo mi padre mientras tomaba lugar junto a mí en el bar casero.

Clove era hermosa de una manera clásica fría. Era elegante, refinada, apasionada y manipuladora.

-No puedo estar feliz de haberme convertido en el títere de mierda de mi papá- le contesté, y escuché el insulto en mis palabras. Tal vez ya bebí demasiado.

-Así es- concordó y tomó mi whisky y se lo terminó antes que yo- Probablemente deberías aislarte.

-Probablemente, pero entonces tendría que soportar estar sobrio

Mi padre dejó escapar un suspiro- No iba a hablar de esto, ¿pero está todo bien con tu chica?

Cogí mi vaso vacio y lo sacudí- Estoy perfecto papá, solo quiero dormir. Mañana será un día bastante largo. Ahora – me levantaba sin siquiera permitirme mirarlo a la cara- voy a descansar en uno de los cuartos de invitados. Si Clove pregunta dile que estoy ahí, buenas noches padre.

-Tu madre preparo tu habitación - Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a retirarme

-Ninguna mujer a dormido ahí, esta no será la primera

.

.

.

Suspiro en el acogedor silencio, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente, de las conversaciones sin sentido al otro lado de la puerta. Para todos los efectos, las personas que tienen esas conversaciones son técnicamente la crema y nata de la medicina, pero eso no significa que me gusten o incluso que esté a gusto con ellos. Afortunadamente, Haymitch era lo suficientemente comprensivo con mi necesidad de un indulto ya que me dejó distanciarme para tomar algo de aire.

Había estado tan entusiasmada por esto, tan ilusionada que si alguien me hubiese dicho que estas reuniones terminaban siendo una especie de casería en la que famosos médicos buscaban jóvenes talentos para adularlos y después acostarse con ellos no lo hubiese creído.

El sonido de mis tacones altos es el único otro sonido conviviendo con mis categóricamente dispersos pensamientos mientras navego por los pasillos vacíos del salón del antiguo hotel que alquilaron para el evento de esta noche.

Habíamos llegado alrededor de las seis treinta, nos registramos en habitaciones cercanas y apenas ingresé comencé a prepararme. Arreglé mi cabello de la manera que Glimm me explicó, me maquillé y coloqué los accesorios que me recomendó, me vestí, me perfumé. Hice todas esas cosas que haces cuando quieres verte impactante, como diría Rue "Vestirse para matar"

Solo que en este momento desearía haberme puesto un mono y una camisa tres tallas más grande que la mía.

Mientras empiezo a regresar hacia las festividades, corro por mi lista mental de cosas por hacer al regreso a casa, esto era bastante útil cuando no quieres afrontar situaciones que son claramente una amenaza. El nudo en el fondo de mi mente me dice que estoy olvidando algo. Reflexivamente llevo la mano a donde está mi celular con la lista de tareas siempre recopiladas, pero en cambio termino con un puñado de tela de seda de mi blusa color crema, tipo coctel.

―Mierda ―murmuro mientras me detengo un momento para tratar de determinar qué es exactamente lo que estoy perdiendo. Me recargo contra la pared, la blusa acanalada que disimulaba perfectamente el maldito corset de Glimm, obstaculiza mi necesidad de inhalar profundamente un suspiro de frustración. Aunque parezca increíble el maldito debía haber venido con una etiqueta de advertencia: "Respirar es opcional".

¡Piensa, Katniss, piensa! Con mis omóplatos presionados contra la pared, me muevo hacia atrás y hacia adelante poco elegantemente para tratar de aliviar la presión sobre los dedos de mis pies, que están dolorosamente apretujados en mis tacones de diez centímetros.

-Hola Soy Katniss Everdeen, cardióloga y… lesbiana- no eso no funcionaria quizás con eso solo lograría atraer la otra población que no está interesada en mi- Hola soy Katniss Everdeen, cardióloga y… feminista- Sonrío ampliamente. Aliviada, me empujo fuera del muro y doy unos diez pasos.

Joyas, vestidos de diseñador y nombres-dejados-caer son frecuentes a medida que observo a todas las celebridades de la alta sociedad, y a los filántropos que llenan el viejo hotel. Esta noche es la culminación de la mayor parte de mis esfuerzos del año pasado, aunque Abernathy solo tomó en cuenta trabajos realizados en tres semanas, sé que estoy aquí por todas las noches que me quedé estudiando buscando soluciones a los casos más complejos.

Haymitch discretamente pone los ojos en mí desde el otro lado de la habitación, porque sabe que ahora sinceramente prefiero estar en la casa con las chicas en mis jeans y cola de caballo habituales. Me permito hacer una sombra de sonrisa con la gracia de mis labios. Asiento hacia él, en un acuerdo tácito antes de tomar un sorbo del champán que muy amablemente un mesonero acaba de acercar a mí.

―Ahí estás, Katniss ―interrumpe una voz en mis pensamientos

Oh no, no otra vez

-Hola- trato de sonreír, aunque sé que solo una terrible mueca se dibuja en mi rostro- ¿Marvel, correcto?

-Sí, ¿A dónde fuiste? Desapareciste.- estratégicamente logre esquivar su brazo antes de que este se posara en mis hombros.

-Lo siento tenía que responder una llamada y aquí mi cobertura es pésima

-¿Un paciente de último minuto?- Creo que a gran parte de las chicas que este hombre a seducido deben de encontrar increíblemente atractivo su fuerte aliento a licor, sin embargo para mí esto era sumamente asqueroso.

-Sí, algo así- Si en un comienzo el chico me resultó un poco atractivo. Con su elegante traje gris, su camisa blanca sus zapatos brillantes, sus ojos verdes y su cabello oscuro… ahora resultada mucho más atractivo una colonoscopia que este simulacro de hombre adinerado.

-Así que cuéntame Katniss, ¿Qué se siente ser la protegida de Haymitch?

-no soy la protegida del Dr Abernathy, el es mi jefe.- escupe, irradiando impaciencia. Veo sus ojos pasar de la amabilidad a la total ira.

-tranquila, no te enojes. Solo lo digo porque siempre viene en compañía de chicos, qué cambió para que este año te trajera a ti

-Que soy su mejor opción

-O la opción segura

-No entiendo que dices, de hecho no entiendo que haces hablando conmigo, hay muchas chicas a las que puedes impresionar recitando tu curriculum- Elevo mis cejas, montada en mi insolencia.

-Es a eso a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres la opción segura. Haymitch sabía que no llegarías a esta reunión con intención de ligarte a ninguno de los médicos invitados.

-En realidad no se dé donde sacaste semejante disparate, pero en vista de que estas tan seguro de lo que dices o mejor dicho te imaginas, creo que dejaré a un lado mis intentos por corregirte

-¿Entonces pasamos a la acción o qué?- preguntó y noté como sus ojos escanearon lentamente mi cuerpo.

-Mira, no me interesa. Aléjate de mí

-A todas les acostarse conmigo. ¿Me conoces Katniss?- la forma en la que sus labios se curvaron realizando alguna especie de gesto seductor alrededor de sus palabras me hizo apartar la mirada buscando la salida más cercana. Ya no podía volver a pasear por los pasillos del hotel, este hombre podía interpretarlo como una invitación.

-No me interesa- repliqué sin detenerme a mirarlo y dirigiéndome a la salida que daba a las áreas verdes del hotel. Podía pasar ahí lo que quedaba de reunión y esperaría que comenzaran las ponencias para ser la última en ingresar al auditorio.

Afortunadamente esta área se encontraba tan desolada con los pasillos del hotel. Si no estuviese tan de mal humor creo que pudiese sentarme en una de esas tumbonas que daban a la piscina y dedicarme a observar detalladamente toda la decoración floral, los arboles, las grandes antorchas que alumbraban la estancia. Pero justo ahora lo único que en realidad quería era tener una pala que me permitiera hacer un hueco en la tierra, esconderme y listo, hasta mañana.

Doy algunos pasos en dirección a la piscina con intención de tomar una de esas tumbonas arrastrarlas colocarla tras un árbol y esperar. Lamentablemente cuando trato de tirar las que se encontraba más cerca, la estúpida silla se encontraba fijada a la grama.

Es entonces cuando lo decido, sin importarme dañar mi ropa, me ubico del lado izquierdo lo la tumbona y me tiro a la grama, cruzando mis piernas en lo que parecía ser una de esas poses de yoga que Rue hacia.

Me he dado cuenta de un movimiento a mi lado, ya no estoy sola. Bloqueo mi cabeza. Hay un tipo parado frente a mí al otro lado de la piscina, lo reconozco muy bien. No es un producto de mi imaginación, ya sé. Es realmente él, Peeta Mellark de carne y hueso, mirando hacia arriba como buscando algo importante. Un gran jadeo automáticamente se escapa de mi boca.

Él me escucha y rápidamente se centra en mí. Él no se mueve, ni siquiera cuando sus ojos azules como el hielo hacen contacto con los míos.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo el hombre está increíble. Mas allá de sorprenderme porque estuviese aquí me sorprende el hecho de que con todo lo que usara se viera increíblemente guapo. Su pelo es corto, la camisa de un blanco que muy bien podría competir con las luces del salón, su corbata roja y su chaleco negro. Eso, combinado con los pantalones negros ajustados que lleva, son gritos de peligro.

Literalmente no puedo respirar cuando le veo caminar en mi dirección.

-Bueno, preguntaría que estás haciendo aquí pero creo que me lo imagino.- resignada me giré para mirarle- ¿puedo?

-La piscina es libre- inconscientemente mi cuerpo vibró al sentir la cercanía del suyo al tirarse al igual que yo en la grama.

-Hola, Srta Katniss- saludaba como si fuese le primera vez que me veía

-Hola- respondí simulando indiferencia.

-Es bueno ver por lo menos una cara conocida- continuó cruzando las piernas, imitando la manera en la que estaba sentada

-Pensé que conocías a todo mundo allá dentro

-Conozco los nombres y lo que hacen pero no me atrevo a decir que esa panda de idiotas son personas a las que me gustaría conocer- lo dijo así, como si nada, como si todas esas personas las cuales tenían miles de meritos, diplomas y otras miles de cosas más, no fueran nada

-¿Panda de idiotas?

-Panda de idiotas- repitió jugando con el césped, rompiendo en pequeños pedacitos la grama que arrancaba del suelo.

-¿Estás drogado?

-Nop- resaltaba la "p"- y antes de que lo preguntes tampoco estoy ebrio.

-Pues pareciera.

-¿Por qué?- colocando sus palmas en el piso se impulsó un poco para acercarse a mi- ¿por qué creo que todos los que están allá adentro están conversando de todo menos de lo que en realidad importa, por qué considero que gran parte del dinero que reciben por parte del estado se malgasta haciendo estas reuniones costosas o por qué tengo la seguridad que gran parte de los que de seguro consideras ejemplos a seguir vinieron esta noche para encontrar a una hermosa e inocente chica que los idolatre y que se sienta más que dispuesta a compartir su cama esta noche?- Mi cabeza dio un brusco giro en su dirección, por la vanidad de su comentario. Sólo puedo esperar que esté bromeando, pero su enigmática expresión no revela mucho. Él espera mi respuesta, con desconcierto en sus ojos, y esa segura sonrisa se amplía, causando que una depresión se profundice en su definida mandíbula.

-Sabes que tu papá está ahí dentro ¿cierto?

-Sí, de esa manera conoció a mi madre- Oh… vaya!- era broma, puedes cerrar la boca- y ahí estaba… esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que solo ves en los catálogos de Calvin Klein- mira se que te mereces estar aquí, que de verdad querías venir pero no digo más que la verdad…

-Es fácil para ti- le cortaba- digo, conoces a todas esas personas y obviamente ellas te conocen a ti, pero la única verdad es que la mayoría de los que asisten a estas reuniones por primera vez, vienen solo con su maleta de ilusiones, sueños y esas cosas. Para ti son una panda de idiotas, para mí son hombres o mujeres que han podido hacer lo imposible… sabes acabo de conocer a Matt Clister, ese… ese hombre hizo un trasplante de hígado en un quirófano al que se le había ido la luz, Rita Harrisson realizó una cesárea con un procedimiento muy primitivo, Lauren Cabot tiene grandes avances en lo que al cáncer se refiere y puedo hablar de muchos otros pero solo quería darte mi punto de vista.

- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí afuera? - preguntó después de haber guardado silencio por lo que parecía una eternidad

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Como te digo estas reuniones para mí no representan la gran cosa, sin embargo tengo que reconocer que tienes razón el gran parte de lo que has dicho, es por eso que no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿por qué no estás en la conferencia?

-No me sentía cómoda ¿satisfecho?

-¿Qué te incomodó?

-No te interesa- Murmuro

-¿Qué te incomodó?- el tono de Peeta sonaba como una suave advertencia.

-Siento que no encajo allí, creo que estoy fuera de lugar...

-Patrañas, te vi cuando llegaste- confesó inclinándose hacia adelante ocupando gran parte de mi campo visual- parecías un pececito en el agua y de pronto algo te hizo cambiar de parecer ¿qué fue? O debo preguntar ¿quién?

-Solo te sentaste aquí para criticarme o…

-Vuelve a la sala- ordenó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome su mano derecha para que me levantara

-No me gusta que me den órdenes.

-Pues vas a tener que lidiar con ello- Una sonrisa sexy tiró de los labios de Mellark. Estiró su mano y la deslizó en la mía, aplicando un poco de fuerza para levantarme- Querías venir, no permitas que ninguno de esos idiotas te haga sentir menos, porque estoy totalmente seguro que vales mucho más que todo lo que tienen en sus cuentas bancarias. Ahora entra ahí y patea algunos traseros.

-¿Vienes?- pregunté sacudiendo parte de la grama que se había pegado a mis piernas y haciendo una mueca cuando mis pies se hacen un montón de vuelta en mis zapatos.

Bordeamos todo el largo de la piscina, me detengo frente a las altas puertas de vidrio, sonrojándome al ver a través de él, al idiota de Marvel teniendo una animada charla con otros hombres. Desgraciadamente el idiota había observado por donde me había marchado y se había ubicado estratégicamente en una de las columnas por las que tenía que pasar al ingresar a la sala.

Suspirando, manteniendo mi cabeza hacia abajo para que Peeta no me pregunte.

-Gracias- Abro la puerta para entrar a la fiesta de nuevo. Vacilo mientras camino, esta vez el agudo repiqueteo de mis tacones en el grueso piso de madera no resulta nada atractivo…- ¡Qué diablos!- exclamo cuando de la nada siento un agudo pinchazo en mi glúteo derecho. Al girarme soy consciente de que Peeta está acariciando la palma de su mano derecha con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué? Necesitaba saber si son tan firmes como se ven.- sonreía- No te quejes, aun me falta comprobar si tus senos son tan grandes como se ven, eso ya será para el próximo viernes. Tenemos una apuesta Everdeen. Ahora ve ahí y patea algunos traseros- poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la idea de la estúpida apuesta de Mellark.

Me dirijo hacia Marvel, más consciente de que Mellark aun estará apoyado en la puerta de vidrio con sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos y, al mismo tiempo molesta por tener que lidiar con esto ahora. Por suerte nuestras bromas han sido una forma divertida de pasar la noche, cubriendo toda la gama de despertar en algunos puntos y frustrante en otros, pero la noche terminó y estoy lista para irme a lidiar con mi conferencia para después ir a dormir. El juego terminó. Marvel quita su hombro de la pared, enderezando la larga extensión de su cuerpo delgado mientras camino hacia él. Las comisuras de sus labios se doblan ligeramente en su intento de medir mi estado de ánimo.

Lo alcanzo y levanto una mano para detenerlo antes de que incluso comience a hablar.

-No me interesa. Tus ahorros no son lo suficientemente altos como para atraer mi atención

-Creo que me las arreglaré- rié a carcajadas a la vez que mueve sus dedos en el aire en un gesto de irrelevancia- Casualmente mis ganancias acaban de elevarse en un setenta por ciento- ¿eso está bien para ti?

Resoplo de la manera más impropia de una dama, sorprendida por su audacia, pero tratando de ignorar la aceleración de mi pulso al dispararse mis nervios.

―No apuestes por eso ―me burlo mientras apresuradamente intento eludirlo pasando.

Su mano sale rápidamente y agarra mi brazo de nuevo, me giro hacia él, por lo que quedo de pie íntimamente cerca. Puedo ver el latido de su pulso en la línea debajo de su mandíbula. Puedo sentir la tela de su chaqueta golpear mi brazo mientras su pecho sube y baja. Echo un vistazo hacia su mano en mi brazo y de vuelta a él en advertencia, sin embargo, su control se mantiene. Él inclina la cara a la mía para que pueda sentir su aliento a través de mi mejilla. Muevo la cabeza a la suya, no segura si estoy levantando mi barbilla con desafío o en anticipación a un posible beso que de seguro rechazaré con un gran manotazo.

―Qué suerte que sea un hombre de juegos al que le guste malgastar su dinero ―su voz resonando es sólo un susurro―. De hecho, me gustan aquellas que de inocentes solo tienen el rostro ―me provoca, una sonrisa traviesa juega en las esquinas de su boca. Suelta mi brazo, pero dirige su dedo perezosamente por el resto de la misma. El roce suave de su dedo en mi piel expuesta envía escalofríos por mi espalda, escalofríos malos―. Así que hagamos algo con eso. ― Se detiene y asiente con conocimiento superficial, trayéndome al aquí y al ahora como si me hubiera olvidado que estamos en una habitación llena de gente.

Meto mi mano suavemente contra su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás. Me encantaría borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

―Lo siento, no pierdo mi tiempo en tirones misóginos como tú. Ve a buscar a alguien…

―Cuidado, Katniss ―me advierte agarrando mi muñeca, viéndose muy peligroso mientras su voz me amenaza―. No tomo amablemente los insultos.

Trato de tirar de mi muñeca, pero su control se mantiene. Para cualquier persona en la sala, se vería como si mi mano estuviera sobre su corazón con afecto. Ellos no podían sentir la resistencia del acero de su agarre.

-Entonces escucha esto…

-¿Katniss?- ¡Oh gracias a Dios!

-¿Mellark?- A pesar de su indiferente reacción por la interrupción, puedo ver su irritación subyacente mientras libera mi muñeca.

-Marvel, tiempo sin verte- el idiota no había terminado de soltar mi mano cuando una gran palma se posó justo bajo mi ombligo tirándome hacia atrás haciéndome chocar con un duro pecho- Veo que ya conociste a Katniss.

-Precisamente acabábamos de presentarnos, estábamos algo ocupados.

-¿Ah sí?- Él se acerca y juguetea con un rizo suelto en el lateral de mi cuello. Trato de permanecer impasible a pesar de mis ganas de cerrar los ojos y hundirme en el susurro de sus dedos a través de mi piel. Inevitablemente dirijo mi mirada de Marvel a Peeta, para encontrármelo con una sonrisa me dice que sabe exactamente cuál es su efecto que tiene sobre mí.- ¿Algo importante amor?

¡Oh madre santa! Esto seguro es lo que sientes cuando te lanzas en paracaídas o en parapente. Esta sensación de vacío en el estomago sebe significar que de seguro estoy muriendo o desmayándome.

Al percatarse de mi silencio Peeta retiró su dedo, logrando que yo inhalara algo de oxigeno para después sentir la punta de su nariz delinear las misma figuras que hace nada hacían sus dedos.

-Respóndeme- susurró llevando sus labios hasta mi oído.

-No- grazné

-Bien- ordenó. Miro hacia arriba, rápidamente registrando la mata de pelo dorado, la piel bronceada, la ligera sombra de la barba... y luego miro sus ojos. Una descarga de electricidad, una energía casi palpable crepita cuando me encuentro con esos iris azules casi translúcidos. La sorpresa parpadea por ellos fugazmente, pero la intriga y la intensidad con la que me mira es desconcertante, a pesar de la reacción inmediata de mi cuerpo hacia él. Necesidades y deseos olvidados me inundan con esa sencilla mirada.

¿Cómo puede este hombre con quien nunca he compartido más que algunas palabras hacerme olvidar el pánico y la desesperación que sentía pocos minutos antes?

Cometo el error de romper el contacto visual y mirar hacia abajo a su boca, a unos labios perfectamente esculpidos, que entonces, muy lentamente, se extienden en una desequilibrada sonrisa.

Oh, cómo quiero esa boca sobre mí en cualquier lugar y en todas partes a la vez. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Este hombre está fuera de mi alcance.

A años luz de mi alcance.

Muevo mi mirada hacia arriba para ver la diversión llenar sus ojos, como si conociera mis pensamientos. Puedo sentir un rubor lentamente extenderse por mis cara a medida que la vergüenza, tanto por mi situación como por mis pensamientos, se registra en mi cerebro. Aprieto mis manos alrededor de antebrazo mientras bajo mi mirada para evitar su obvia evaluación y trato de recuperar la compostura.

Moviendo mis pies, trato de dar un paso hacia adelante. Su mano se desliza hasta abandonar todo tipo de contacto con mi cuerpo, permitiéndome alejarme. Sin embargo ese hecho me molesta, me irrita, se supone que tiene que apretarme entre sus brazos y… y… besarme. ¿Qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena como para merecer un beso suyo?

-Te lo agradezco- tartamudeo girándome y juntando mis manos en una disculpa nerviosa.

Mi respuesta se tambalea cuando su mano toma la parte de atrás de mi cuello, tirando de mí más cerca y sin embargo sosteniéndome en el lugar. Mueve la mano libre arriba y abajo por mi brazo cubierto por la gruesa tela de mi chaleco, lo que supongo es un intento de asegurarse de que no estoy lastimada físicamente. Mi cuerpo registra el rastro de chispas en mi piel mientras mi mente se vuelve muy consciente de que su sensual boca está a sólo un susurro de la mía. Mis labios se separan y mi respiración se vuelve superficial mientras él mueve su mano por la línea de mi cuello y luego roza sus nudillos suavemente por mi mejilla.

No tengo tiempo de registrar la confusión mezclada con una fuerte dosis de deseo que surge a través de mí cuando le oigo murmurar "Oh, al diablo" segundos antes de que su boca esté sobre la mía. Jadeo en shock total, mis labios se abren una fracción mientras su boca absorbe el sonido, dándole una apertura para acariciar mis labios con su lengua y luego aventurarse lentamente entre ellos.

Empujo mis manos contra su pecho, tratando de resistir el beso robado por el hombre que desde hace bastante tiempo me quita el sueño.

Trato de hacer lo que la lógica me dice que es correcto. Trato de negar lo que mi cuerpo me está diciendo que quiere. De eliminar la necesidad de tomar lo que él está tomando. Abandonar la inhibición y dejarme disfrutar esto, de este momento con él.

El sentido común gana mi pelea interna entre la lujuria y la prudencia, y me las arreglo para empujarlo una fracción. Su boca suelta la mía, nuestros alientos jadeantes están sobre la cara del otro. Sus ojos, llenos de lujuria, se mantienen firmes en los míos. Me resulta difícil no notar la semilla de deseo floreciendo dentro de mi vientre. La vehemente protesta que está gritando en mi mente muere en silencio en mis labios cuando sucumbo a la idea de que quiero este beso. Quiero sentir lo que no le sentido y lo que me he negado deliberadamente a mí misma. Quiero permitirme este momento en el que actúo con temeridad y tener 'ese beso', el que se escribe en los libros sobre el amor que se encuentra y la virtud que se pierde. En lo profundo de mi alma, sé que será ese beso para mí.

Él se aprovecha de mi silencio, una sonrisa lasciva dobla las comisuras de su boca antes de que apriete el agarre que tiene en mi nuca. De una respiración a la siguiente, aplasta su boca en la mía. Sondeando. Degustando. Exigiendo.

Mi resistencia es inútil y dura sólo unos segundos antes de que me entregue a él. Instintivamente muevo las manos rozando su mandíbula sin afeitar hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y enredo mis dedos en su pelo. Un gemido proviene de la parte posterior de su garganta, reforzando mi confianza, lo que me permite abrir mis labios y tomar más de él. Mi lengua se entrelaza y baila íntimamente con la suya. El lento ballet seductor es destacado con entrecortados gemidos y quejidos y jadeos.

Él sabe a whisky. Su confianza emana rebelión. Su cuerpo evoca un golpe directo de lujuria en mi sexo. Una combinación embriagadora insinuando que es un chico malo del que esta buena chica debería mantenerse alejada. Su urgencia es un toque de habilidad experta de lo que yo podría venir. Imágenes pasan a través de mi mente de mí arqueándome debajo de él, mis pies apuntando al techo, mis manos sujetándose de las sábanas en una sesión de sexo que sin duda sería tan dominante como este beso.

A pesar de mi sumisión, sé que esto está mal. Puedo oír a mi conciencia decirme que me detenga. Que no haga esto. Que no soy esa clase de chica. Que estoy traicionando a Clove al continuar con esto.

Pero, Dios, se siente tan increíblemente bien. Entierro toda racionalidad bajo el deseo que hace estragos por cada uno de mis nervios. Por cada aliento.

Sus dedos acarician mi nuca, mientras los otros viajan a mi cadera, encendiendo chispas con cada toque. Su mano se ensancha en mi espalda y me aprieta contra él. Colocando un reclamo en mí. Puedo sentir su engrosada erección contra mi abdomen, enviando una carga eléctrica a mi ingle.

-Estas no son cosas que se hacen en público. No creo que Marvel siga molestando- se alejaba acomodando su chaleco.- vuelve con Haymitch y no te apartes de su lado hasta que llegues a tu habitación.

Y… se fue.

…..

Hellooo!

Primero quiero agradecerles por leer y por sus comentarios.

Les pido disculpas pues en el cap anterior muchos me comentaron que se les hizo muy difícil entender los diálogos, gracias chicos, créanme que estoy trabajando en eso

No pude actualzar el viernes pasado porque gracias a dios comencé a trabajar, es por eso que los recompenso con un capitulo largooo (creo yo)

Con respecto a las fechas de actualización, ahora mismo no las tengo muy claras. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que seguiré adelante con la historia… bueno si ustedes quieren.

Saluditos, nos leemos pronto.

Besos

Joha


	7. 7

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Espero este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que tenía que venir a verte

-¿venir a verme?

-Necesito que me beses otra vez

-No puedo hacerlo Peeta, tu estas con Clove. Ella es… es… es como una amiga

-No me interesa Clove, si la hubiese querido a ella no estaría aquí.

Me encogí de hombros y me alejé de él. Pero estaba allí de nuevo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darle la espalda. Sus manos en mis caderas mientras me giraba hacia él. Podía sentir su cálido aliento abanicando hacia abajo, a través de mis mejillas, mientras se alzaba sobre mí. Me empujó contra la blanca pared que daba hacia la sala de mi apartamento

Bajó la cabeza y presionó suavemente su boca contra mis labios. Sus manos ahuecando mis mejillas mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos. Estaba ligera como una pluma, casi temía de que si él me empujaba demasiado me rompería… que él podría romperme.

El beso se profundizó mientras empujaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo. No pude evitarlo. No estaba segura de porque lo hice. Era como si no tuviera control de mi misma, que todo lo que había probado en su beso encendió una pasión dentro de mí. Una pasión que hasta ahora había permanecido inactiva.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí apretándome firmemente. Su lengua se dibujo en mis labios buscando la entrada y con un suspiro la abrí para él. Dejé que me levantara y me empujara contra el mostrador. Sus manos presionando mi trasero mientras me abrazaba. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me alcé hacia arriba …

-¡Oh Katniss! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-A tu lado, siempre estuve cerca- suspiraba- desde que llegaste

-Fui un total ciego

-No importa, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Elígeme Peeta

-Eres tú. Tu eres lo mejor para mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y era todo lo que Peeta necesitaba. Me besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue casi casto. Sólo un prensado suave de sus labios sobre los míos, antes de que se apartara.

-Mi Katniss

-¿Katniss?- la mano de Peeta acarició por última vez mi hombro -Maldita sea Katniss ¡despierta!- ya no era una suave caricia la que propinaba a mi hombro, ahora su mano tenía un fuerte agarre, zarandeándome de un lado al otro…

Abrí mis ojos. El Peeta de mis sueños se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por Glimmer. Vistiendo su uniforme medico de una tonalidad azul oscuro con un peculiar peinado en el que su pollina jugaba un papel principal enmarcando su rostro. Sonriendo y apoyando su mano izquierda en la gruesa escalera de metal que permitía el acceso a la litera superior retiró su mano de mi hombro para observarme detalladamente

-Perdón por interrumpir tus sueños húmedos, amiga- dijo- pero hace dos horas que terminó tu descanso y los de laboratorio tienen bastante rato buscándote. El paciente que tienes, dio positivo a cardiomegalia- suspirando me obligué a sentarme en la litera, con los pies colgando sobre el borde, incliné la espalda en un incomodo ángulo para no golpearme la cabeza contra el techo de la cama superior.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté frotando mis ojos parpadeando ante las luces demasiado brillantes de la habitación. Cinco años y aun las desgraciadas me dejaban prácticamente ciega cuando despertaba.

-Las tres y quince.

-¿De la mañana? ¿Qué demonios, Glimm? Necesito dormir

-Levántate ya mismo- ordenó tirando de mi pie izquierdo, logrando que cayera de culo en el suelo de la habitación

-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

-Sí y mueve tu culo.- levantándome del suelo, acomodé mis pantalones y ubiqué correctamente mi camisa, arreglé mi coleta, haciéndola tan alta y apretada como siempre. Me giré para acomodar las revueltas sabanas de mi cama, por lo general no era de las que se movían mucho mientras dormían pero desde hace tres días gracias a mis sueños eso había cambiado. Distribuí correctamente el esquinero blanco por el colchón y después de doblar mi cobertor comencé la búsqueda de mis zapatos deportivos.

-Debe de haber sido un buen sueño. ¿De qué iba?- preguntó observándome a través del espejo a la vez que pasaba su mano por el largo flequillo rubio.

-Era… Eran tres pacientes. Yo estaba en la sala de emergencia cuando los tres ingresaron en camillas- mentí sin perder el ritmo- Aun estaban vestidos por lo que tuve que desvestirlos uno por uno. Tenían trajes de bomberos… eran unos bomberos tan calientes

-Extraño- confesó arqueando una ceja

-¿El qué? ¿Qué tenga sueños calientes?

-No. Que Peeta no es bombero- ¡Maldición!- y no me digas que no era con él con quien soñabas, me llamaste tres veces Peeta a la vez que abusabas sexualmente de tu almohada con tu boca.

-Sí, era el- suspiraba a la vez que me apoyaba en la pared contraria para calzar correctamente mis zapatos- lo estaba besando en la entrada de mi apartamento

-Eso explica el asalto contra la almohada- comentó cambiando de posición y ubicándose junto a mi litera

-Gracias por despertarme. Voy a revisar mi caso de Cardiomegalia.- solo pude tomar mi beeper y abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Glimm se ancló en mi brazo arrastrándome a su lado.

-Solo quería decirte que Clove sabe que Peeta se está viendo con alguien y debido a que el nombre que mencionó se parecía mucho al tuyo te recomiendo que estés atenta

-¿Se está viendo con alguien? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo?

-Pues que ella mencionó a una tal Katherniss, de hecho me pidió que la ayudara a localizar a la chica.

-¿Y crees que soy esa chica?

-Sí, eres la única que le enviaría un trabajo de psicología de cien hojas en vez de encerrarlo en el cuarto de suministros- Se rió entre diente con demasiada alegría- me gusto eso fue bastante original.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté agitando más de lo normal mis parpados.

-¿Quién crees que le recordó a Haymitch durante todo un mes que Peeta no tenia asesor de psicología?- una de las enfermeras se encontró con nosotras en mitad del pasillo lo que ocasionó que Glimmer se encorvara un poco, agachando la cabeza y susurrara- De una manera u otra iba a ayudarte.

-Glimm te dije que…

-Si. Si. Si. Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste, pero tienes que reconocer que no podías pasar más tiempo sin darle la cara a lo que supuestamente sientes.

-No siento nada por el…

-Pues un punto más a mi teoría. Si no sientes nada por él solo aprovecha el momento y listo

-¿Qué?- sacudo la cabeza confundida. Trato de dar un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver si la enfermera que hace nada encontramos en el pasillo ya había desaparecido- Creo que olvidas un detalle muy importante…

-No me interesa Clove ok.- advertía- Te lo advierto de una vez, deja de preocuparte por ella. Te puedo asegurar que si Clove supiera que Mellark te gusta no pararía de restregártelo por la cara. Y no, no te fui a buscar a tu habitación para animarte a que te acostaras con él el día de mañana. Solo quiero que des un paso hacia adelante, hacia lo que quieres y que por primera vez hagas algo para ti sin tomar en cuenta a nadie más.

Bajo la mirada y estudio el esmalte desconchado de mi dedo pulgar y en realidad considero su oferta. No soy del tipo de persona que se arriesga, a la que le gusta romper las reglas, pero Glimm tiene un punto. Un muy buen punto.

-No soy una zorra- confesé sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Explicándole sin palabras el significado oculto de mi confesión- No quiero serlo- ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró

-Todas las mujeres tenemos algo de zorras. Están las malas y las buenas. Las malas son todas las chicas que son como Clove, Amber Heard, Paris Hilton y Primrose y las buenas son como… como yo, como Rue, como Demi Moore y Meryl Streep. Además compartir unas cuantas horas con Peeta no hará que de la noche a la mañana amanezcas en su cama. Lo que quiero decir…

-Yo lo besé en la convención- solté, ocasionando que los ojos de Glimm se ampliaran hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas

-¡Oh por Dios! eres rápida Everdeen- antes de que pudiera protestar o encontrar una razón por lo que eso fue una mala idea, me guiñó un ojo- ¿Te respondió?- la miré sin entender- ¿Te devolvió el beso?

-Glimmer…

-¿Lo hizo?

-Si- después de escuchar mi afirmación mi amiga levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, como si le agradeciera al cielo para después comenzar con su bailecito de la victoria- Glimm solo fueron unos segundos, el se marchó. No lo he visto desde entonces.

-No importa. Mira- Glimmer observaba hacia la puerta que nos permitiría abandonar el área de dormitorios para ingresar al comedor y después salir a la sala de espera del hospital. Luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono- lo que cuenta es que tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse y no lo hizo hasta que finalizó. Tengo que irme, hay un trauma testicular y soy la única urólogo de guardia- se alejaba- Toma las cosas con calma, pero no mucha y recuerda el pudo haberse alejado o no responderte- ahora tiraba de la gran puerta que daba al comedor- tu paciente de cardiomegalia te está esperando.

.

.

.

Ser yo es bastante difícil, digo no es como si la vida de cualquier modelo lo fuera. Pero en particular soy de ese grupo de mujeres, corrección, grupo de seres humanos que si aman algo lo arrancan de su vida. No intencionalmente… tampoco desinteresadamente. Veo uno de ellos ahora; un sobreviviente de mí corrompido, agrio amor. El está a unos quince metros de donde estoy parada, pasando su mirada por toda la ropa desparramada en mi cama.

-Te vas- anunció. Su voz rueda en mi cabeza como una bola de puas abriendo sentimientos que hace mucho se habían convertido en cicatrices. Mi corazón trata de apartarlos de mi pecho y todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme y observarlo. Han pasado prácticamente dos años desde la última vez que jugamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Inhalé algo de aire para mis pulmones y traté de controlar a mis descuidadas emociones. _Piensa Clo, en este juego de lastimar, tu eres la maestra. _Quería ver el odio surgir en su cara. Empecé a dirigirme hacia su dirección para afrontarlo. El fuerte cosquilleo de agitación se arrastraba hasta mis dedos. Apretando los puños me muevo hasta ubicarme frente a él.

Su cabeza se inclina sobre mi estante, donde guardo mis revistas, CDs, algo de maquillaje y el millón de fotos que tenemos juntos. Y mientras se vuelve para mirarme, echo un vistazo a su nariz, su boca, sus cejas y sus ojos. Mi corazón se aprieta. Todavía me encanta este chico. La realización me asusta. Pensé que lo había superado. Pensé que podía manejar algo como esto… como enamorarme.

Pierdo el tiempo en mis emociones durante unos segundos más antes de dignarme a responder o por lo menos pensar una respuesta fría y coherente.

-Sí, tengo que comenzar a prepararme para la semana de la moda…

-Puedes irte el domingo. Tengo planes para el viernes. Clo. Tengo algo preparado.- me mira por un largo momento a la vez que sus manos viajan hasta sus bolsillos y ahí se esconden- Por favor.

-No. Puedo- suspiro- tengo que ir, es mi trabajo- y la única manera que tengo de recordarte lo miserable que será tu vida si no me tienes a tu lado. no verbalizo el pensamiento. Soy demasiado astuta para enseñar mis inseguridades.

-Es nuestro aniversario- susurra

-Sí, lo sé y lo siento pero no puedo- casualmente me encojo de hombros y sonrío en su dirección- sabes no me voy a molestar si sales con esa chica de la que me comentaste, la tal Kathemiss

-No hay nadie más, Clo- se acercaba sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos para posarlas en mis caderas- solo quería hacerte sentir celos. Hacer que te quedaras.- por un minuto creo ver que algo pasa a través de su cara, una sombra cubriendo sus ojos como si estuviese viendo una película pasar delante de sus ojos. Trago fuerte.

Conozco esa cara.

Es la película a la que titulo: _la chica del nuevo mes ya apareció._

Hay que actuar rápido. A situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas

-Lo lamento mi amor. Lo siento, solo serán unos días, te juro que después te recompensaré. Celebraremos nuestro aniversario por todo lo alto.- estira una mano y tira de mi cabello juguetonamente. Sonrío débilmente. No puedo seguir enojada con él. Es perfecto.- te amo

-Yo también- muerdo mi labio para evitar llorar. Por la mirada en su rostro, sé que nunca ganaré esta batalla. Podía contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces en las que Mellark me había dicho que me amaba. No me dolía el hecho de que me las hubiese dicho, me dolía el que nunca lo hubiese dicho de corazón.

-Te pediría que te quedaras pero en realidad tengo que terminar con esto- agregué señalando todo el desorden que decoraba mi enorme habitación- te llamaré antes de marcharme

-Está bien. Entiendo- Se alejaba

-No olvides nunca que te amo y que eres lo más importante que tengo. Somos perfectos juntos- lanzo mi último recurso… hago un pequeño mohín. Hacerlo usualmente funciona a mi favor.

-Lo sé Clove. Lo sé- deposita un corto beso en mi frente y trotando desaparece por las escaleras que dan a la entrada principal de mi casa. Solo es cuestión de segundos cuando escucho el chirriar de sus neumáticos sobre el asfalto, avisándome que ya se ha ido.

Entregué mi alma a Peeta voluntariamente. La ofrecí como un cordero de sacrificio sin saber que el pobre hombre estaba tan dañado que me dañó a mí en el proceso. Suspiro y me hundo en una bola, metiendo mis rodillas bajo la barbilla y agarrando mis tobillos.

He hecho una serie de cosas para mantener a este hombre. He mentido y engañado. He sido sexy y dócil, feroz y vulnerable. He sido todo, menos yo.

El es mío ahora mismo, pero nunca soy lo suficiente para él. Puedo sentirlo, verlo en la forma en la que él y su familia a veces me miran. Sus ojos siempre están indagando, buscando algo. No sé lo que está buscando.

Me gustaría saberlo.

Con eso podría hacer cualquier cosa para conservarlo.

.

.

.

Mi mamá siempre me tomaba el pelo diciéndome que no tomaba nunca algo serio. Era una broma en mi familia: mi falta de dedicación a cualquier cosa. Era bueno en casi cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero no amaba nada de eso a acepción de la medicina, claro está. Ni el basquetbol, ni el futbol, ni las olimpiadas, ni las finanzas, ni las noticias y mucho menos el dinero que venía tan fácilmente a mi familia con el esfuerzo de mis padres. Gran parte de eso me hacía sentir vacio. Mis amigos, con aquellos que crecí, pasaban su tiempo y dinero consiguiendo butacas o palcos en los juegos de beisbol, de futbol o de basquetbol. Yo iba a los malditos juegos y los disfrutaba, pero al final del día, no había ni una sola maldita cosa que me llenara. Empecé a leer libros de filosofía, incluso en la secundaria me interesé en hacer de ella mi carrera profesional. Creía que la filosofía me daba algo en que creer. Pero Johanna Mason entró en mi vida, y por primera vez me dediqué a algo. Su filosofía. Su maquillaje emocional. La estaba tomando seriamente. Todos sus uno sesenta y tres metros de altura. Era tan habladora, condescendiente y siempre sonreía.

Quería darle algo.

Y el peor error fue entregarle lo más preciado para un ser humano.

Bah! Jódete maldita nostalgia. Devuélvete por donde viniste y no jodas más

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

Levanté mi vista de mi lata de cerveza para posarla en mi hermano mayor. Gale se deslizó en el asiento opuesto al mío. Estaba usando una franelilla sencilla y un grueso mono color vinotinto. Digo, no es como si te recibieran con la mejor pinta al aparecerte en la casa de alguien a las tres y media de la madrugada.

-Clove se va mañana de viaje

-Y eso es malo porque- me animó a seguir. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta extraje la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, para apretarla entre mi mano derecha antes de lanzarla a la mesa.- ¡Hijo de puta!

-No era la reacción que esperaba- empujé la pequeña caja y tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza.

-¿Se lo preguntaste?- miré a sus ojos estrechos. Estaba teniendo un momento difícil al hacerse el encantador cuando era obvio que hubiese preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar que estar en esta mesa hablando de la insoportable e inaceptable de mi novia.

-No- me encogí de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero la verdad es que mis hombros estaban tensos como una cuerda que resiste el peso de un elefante.

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-Siento como si no fuese lo correcto- confesé dejando a un lado mi bebida y parándome

-Entonces para que carajos compraste un anillo de compromiso

Me incliné hasta que mis dos manos estaban asentadas completamente en la mesa, y Gale y yo estábamos al mismo nivel de los ojos.

-Porque es la única forma que tengo para recompensar todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí- él me miró por un largo minuto antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Se supone que pedirle a alguien que ate su vida a la tuya debe ser por algo más que agradecimiento. Para agradecer envía chocolates o flores, Peet 

-Pues tengo una forma muy curiosa de agradecer- rezongué

-Ella no es para ti- suspiró

-Deja que yo decida eso

-Pero sé que todavía amas a esa chica

Mi turno de suspirar.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. E incluso si lo hiciera no me gustaría hablar de ello. Así que habla de algo más. ¿Cómo va todo con Delly y su amante?

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- dice- Clove no es santo de mi devoción, pero entregarle esto- señalaba la caja de terciopelo- es joder completamente tu vida. Literalmente ahorcarla, mocharla, cortarla, aniquilarla… todo lo que termine en arla

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Quieres comprometerte de nuevo? ¿Casarte? ¿Tener hijos?

Me estremezco

-En realidad no.

-Aunque estoy tratando de hacer que reflexiones, cosa importante aquí es que no puedes permitir que una mujer robe lo que eres.

Aprecio a mi hermano, lo amo. Pero sinceramente no tiene idea de lo que está hablando

-Ya no quiero esas cosas- digo firmemente

-¿Como ibas a hacerlo?

-El viernes es nuestro aniversario. Iba a llevarla al juego de los Yankees, iban a ponerlo en la pizarra al finalizar el sexto inning.

-A Clove no le gusta el beisbol.

-Lo de la pizarra si iba a gustarle

-Peeta, esto es un error- el rostro de mi hermano era ceniciento. Me reí de él. No me gustaba que nadie me dijera que Clove era un error. Saqué la caja del anillo de sus dedos y la cerré con fuerza.

-No estoy aquí para pedir tu opinión. Estoy aquí porque eres mi hermano mayor y quiero mantenerte involucrado en mi vida. Sin embargo, ese es un tema a cambiar si tú y toda mi familia insiste en tratar a Clove como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para mí.

-No sé…

-Ella lo es- aseguré- he estado con muchas mujeres, y es la única que me hace querer ser alguien diferente, ser una mejor persona. Ni siquiera necesito ser bueno, solo necesito ser bueno para ella.

Gale me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Olvídalo- dije, retirándome. Agarró mi brazo.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a Cato?

-No, ¿por qué haría eso?

-El confinaría lo que te estoy diciendo. Cuando se lo digas el posiblemente va a volverse loco. Sabes lo que piensa de ella. Si crees que conversar conmigo te resultó desagradable hablar con Cato va a ser una total pesadilla.

- Se lo diré mañana en el hospital. Te agradecería si estuvieses presente- Apartó su mirada de la mía y jalé mi brazo dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

.

.

.

-Lo lamento, pero el examen dio positivo a metástasis masiva cardíaca- anuncié logrando que mi paciente me observara como si olvidé pronunciar algo mas importante

-Eso… eso ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó incorporándose en su camilla

-Podré explicarlo brevemente, sin embargo un oncólogo está en camino para atender estrictamente su caso. Metástasis cardíaca, define la extensión de un tumor próximo o distante a cualquiera de las estructuras que componen el corazón…

-Pero… Usted me operó, usted hizo algo ¿Lo extrajo? ¿Por qué dice que lo lamenta?

-La operación no supone un tratamiento eficaz para la mayoría de los tumores malignos primarios del corazón, debido a la masa voluminosa del tejido cardíaco afectado o la presencia de metástasis. La utilidad principal de la cirugía, en estos casos, consiste en establecer el diagnóstico definitivo y descartar un posible tumor benigno curable…

-Espere… Espere, ¿Me voy a morir?

-Lo lamento, Sra George. Se le brindará el tratamiento…

-¿Puede usted hacer algo mas por mi?

-No, no puedo

-Quiero ver al on…

-Oncólogo- completé- deme solo unos minutos y lo traeré

Abandoné la habitación sin dar una última mirada en dirección al paciente. Momentos como este me hacían odiar mi trabajo y todo lo que venía con él. En ocasiones como estas deseaba haber sido, bailarina, músico, abogada o reportera

-Nelsie- me acerqué tratando de captar la atención de la jefas de enfermeras de piso- Necesito que cualquiera del departamento de oncología se presente en la habitación tres cuatro uno, Sra Melany George. Caso de metástasis masiva cardiaca.- la morena asintió tecleando rápidamente la información que le suministre en su teclado.

-Hay cinco oncólogos activos. Solo que tres están en consultas, otro realiza un trasplante y el quinto está de descanso.

-¿A qué hora inició el trasplante?

-Hace quince minutos.- Eso dejaría aproximadamente dos horas de por medio.

-Crees que si le pido a alguno que suspenda sus consultas…

-No lo harás- aseguró

-Bien y si me ayudas a contactar al que está de descanso.- Tangándome mi orgullo, le rogué

-Al doctor Mellark no le gusta que lo molesten mientras está descansando. Yo no le escribiré.

-Bien, yo lo hago ¿Cuál es su número de localizador?.

-No puedo dártelo Katniss. Lo lamento va contra las reglas.

-¿Entonces, qué puedes hacer por mi?- ya estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-Puedo dejarle una nota para que al terminar su descanso asista a tu paciente

-Como cuánto tiempo para que eso suceda.

-No lo sé, hace veinte minutos que salió

-Nelsie, solo le tomará diez minutos de su descanso de tres horas

-Lo siento. No

-Ok, está bien. Veré que puedo hacer.

Tomé la carpeta de mi caso y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, necesitaba estar en mi zona segura, mi box. Malditas enfermeras asistentes, les encanta amargarle la vida a todo mundo. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, rápidamente busqué mis contactos y redacte mi mensaje.

_Glimm, donde toma los descansos el mayor de los Mellark_

_**¿Gale?**_

_Si él es el mayor, entonces si_

_**Creo que en el comedor o quizás en los dormitorios. Te recomiendo el comedor**_

_Ok, Gracias Glimm_

_**¿Ocurrió algo?**_

_No, solo es una simple consulta. Necesito que atienda a un paciente. No vemos más tarde_

No me detuve hasta que llegué a mi piso, firmé algunas planillas de las cuales no pude deshacerme y seguí mi búsqueda. Pasé por la cafetería principal, la cafetería privada y por lo visto nadie había visto al oncólogo Mellark. Solo me quedaba el comedor, los baños y los dormitorios.

-Oye has visto a Gale Mellark- le pregunté al único chico que estaba en la sala de descanso.

-Sí, Está en los vestidores.- dijo, señalando con su barbilla a la puerta que daba a los vestidores.

-Gracias

-Oye, es mejor que no vayas allá. No quiere compañía- recomendó a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su cabello en un gesto nervioso. A la vez que de un brinco abandonaba su cómodo asiento para ubicarse frente a la puerta por la que tenía que ingresar.

-Es una emergencia.- contesté tratando de hacerlo a un lado.

-No se permiten mujeres en los vestuarios.- advirtió, bloqueando la entrada a los vestidores

-Es una emergencia. Ahora por favor déjame pasar.

Después de intercambiar un par de irritantes miradas el residente que parecía el celador de los vestuarios se hizo a un lado para permitirme pasar. 

-Yo no te dejé pasar. Ni me vistes- dijo, caminado hacia el otro lado, en dirección a una mesa y sentándose en ella.

No respondí, solo asentí y tire de la gran puerta de metal, abriéndola.

Un montón de casilleros ubicados en largas hileras me dieron la bienvenida. Al final de cada fila un gran espejo se abría espacio entre la pared y el metal. Estaba por abandonar los vestuarios que claramente estaban totalmente desolados cuando me pareció escuchar alguna especie de susurros que parecían provenir del área de duchas.

-Pues para mí lo es.

-Cállate Cato - si existiera la posibilidad de que con gritos las paredes pudieran doblarse, de seguro con el de Peeta mas de una estaría fracturada

-¿Por qué? ¿Al bebé Peeta le molesta que le digan la verdad sobre su novia?- la voz de Cato estaba goteando puro sarcasmo, literalmente.

-Basta Cato- ordenó una tercera voz, suponiendo que en la habitación estuviesen los tres hermanos, este tenía que ser Gale

-Es una Puta, una maldita puta y lo sabes. Sigues saliendo con ella solo porque te encanta la manera en la que ella te envuelve.

-Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiero.- siseó Peeta a la vez que un seco golpe a una de las paredes rompía el poco silencio que se había establecido.

-Pues entonces toma esa maldita moto que tienes y mátate porque te aseguro que esa muerte será menos dolorosa que tu vida al lado de esa mentirosa

-¿Ahora es una mentirosa? Cuando nos presentaste no lo era

-No pretendía que te fijaras en ella- La voz de Cato paso de arrogante a derrotada

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cual era el plan? ¿Glimmer?

-Te lo advierto no metas a Glimmer en esto

-¿Por qué? Cierto olvidaba que Glimmer es tan bondadosa, humilde y de tan buen corazón que permitió que su mejor amiga se acostara con el que le gustaba solo para que la chica pasara la pagina.- siento la conmocion correr de mi corazón a mis miembros y se establece como plomo en mi estomago

-Supongo que lo más bondadoso que Clove ha hecho por alguien es recomendar un labial.

-Hemos hecho un avance entonces. Por lo menos ni Clove ni yo nos acostaríamos con alguien por lastima. Eso es lo que nos hace tan perfectos.

-¡Peeta!- gruñó la voz a la que no conocía por lo cual suponía era Gale

-¡NO! El quería hablar, entonces hablaremos. Te lo advierto sigues refiriéndote a Clove de esa manera y te juro que la destruyo.

-No lo harías porque ella te gusta. Katniss te gusta- bajé mi mirada y vi mis manos apretar la carpeta roja que ellas contenían. Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo y me di cuenta que nada de esto valía la pena. Cuando tú subconsciente emitía advertencias y tu decidías pasarlas por alto la culpa no era de nadie más que tuya.

-Esta es la parte en la que se supone me rio ¿no? Por dios Cato, la chica se acostó contigo. Tenme un poco de confianza. Es prácticamente tuya. Como puedo hacerlo con ella sabiendo que tú ya estuviste ahí es… asqueroso.- aunque no podía verlos sabía que Mellark… Peeta debía tener esa mirada burlona y el asomo de una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

Contra todo pronóstico me reí. Me reí de todos los planes que había hecho, de todas las veces que abrí mi closet buscando algo que ponerme para este viernes, me reí de todos los consejos de Glimm.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta. Escuché sus palabras, pero no estaba segura de haber entendido lo que decía. Estaba… ¿confundida? ¿shock?. Lo único que podía asegurar era que este hombre me odiaba. No sabía por qué pero lo hacía, acercarse a mí era su manera de mantener a Cato bajo control.

Una puerta se abrió detrás de mí antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida de los vestuarios.

-¿Everdeen?- mentalmente agradecí que la persona que me llamara no fuese Cato y mucho menos Peeta.- oye, tú no…- esperé que Gale continuara pero se quedó observándome. El lucia bastante confuso

- Está bien- le contesté dando tres pasos en su dirección- Solo te estaba buscando a ti…

-¿Katniss?- otra voz me interrumpió. Otra voz a la que no quería escuchar, otra voz a la que comenzaría a aborrecer de ahora en adelante, otra voz a la que sinceramente esperaba ser un poco más.

-Paciente blanca femenina de 61 años de edad con antecedentes de ser fumadora crónica, fue vista por el especialista de guardia el cual indicó traslado a terapia intermedia, donde llegó con intensa ortopnea, sudorosa, taquicardia, cianótica, ingurgitación yugular, y abundantes crepitantes en tercio medio y superior de ambos capos pulmonares. TA 90/70mm de Hg. Pulso de 120 latidos/minutos que fue empeorando paulatinamente con gran toma del estado general y marcada pérdida de peso. Ya realicé pruebas, Metástasis cardiaca masiva. Te vine a buscar porque ella quería hablar directamente con un oncólogo y eras el único disponible- No necesitaba esto, en mi vida ya había mucho drama como para sumarle uno más- Disculpa la interrupción- no aparte mi mirada de la de Gale en ningún momento, solo cuando me giré para tirar de la puerta y abandonar el área de vestuarios de hombres.

¿Y bien?

Espero sus comentarios!

Saluditos.

Joha

:)


	8. 8

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

_**Lo lamento. **_Mensaje recibido a las 5:45 pm__

_**Lo siento, no estaba refiriéndome directamente a ti. **_Mensaje recibido a las 5:50 pm

_**Bueno si lo hacía, pero no era precisamente a ti a quien quería ofender. **_Mensaje recibido a las 5:51 pm

_**Katniss de verdad te estoy ofreciendo una disculpa sincera. **_Mensaje recibido a las 5:55 pm__

_**No soy el tipo de hombre que se expresa así de una mujer, estaba enojado. **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:00 pm

_**Hey! Qué fue eso de dejarme solo en mitad de una emergencia, necesitaba a alguien que monitoreara a mi paciente. **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:09 pm

_**Entiendo que estés molesta de verdad lo entiendo, pero no me parece que eso interfiera en nuestro trabajo. Eso no es profesional. **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:15 pm

_**No es que esté mencionando que no seas profesional. **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:16 pm

_**Mira la verdad, si quieres conocerla. Es que estaba molesto con Cato y la única cosa que encontré para molestarlo fuiste tú. **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:25 pm

_**No es que te esté llamando cosa. **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:26 pm

_**Katniss lo lamento. ¿Qué quieres que haga? **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:40 pm

_**¿Quieres que haga tus guardias por tres semanas? ¿Quieres que sea tu trasporte por dos meses? ¿Quieres que te deje todos los casos importantes? ¿Qué puedo hacer? **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:42 pm

_**Sabes estoy humillándome aquí, no soy el tipo de hombre que pide disculpas. ¿Podrías por lo menos dignarte a responder algo? **_Mensaje recibido a las 6:50 pm

_**No viene al caso, pero… ¿vas a seguir siendo mi asesora?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 7:16 pm

Ok lo reconozco, este me hizo sonreír con malicia. No sabes lo que te espera idiota.

_**Una persona educada respondería… **_Mensaje recibido a las 7:46 pm

_**Mucho ego, Everdeen. **_Mensaje recibido a las 8:06 pm

_**Sabes, aun mi apuesta sigue en pie. Nos vemos el viernes **_Mensaje recibido a las 9:09 pm

_JODETE, MALDITO CABRÓN_. Enviado a las 9:10 pm

_**Un beso para ti también. **_Mensaje recibido a las 9:11 pm

.

.

.

-Sería muy indiscreto de mi parte preguntar qué te pasó con tu hermano- mi madre empujó las puertas de la cocina con su cadera, deteniéndose justo frente a mí, con sus manos en sus caderas

-Si mamá, seria indiscreto y de mala educación.- aparté mi mirada de la suya y reanudé la preparación de mi sándwich.

-¿A quién puedo preguntarle qué le pasa a mis hijos?- demandó en un tono que sabia no podría ser escuchado fuera de estas paredes

-Gale no dirá nada… Cálmate madre, solo fue una simple discusión.

Literalmente eso era una mentira, una pequeña. Es decir, quien no se ha peleado con un hermano hasta decirse cosas horribles para después terminar llorando y abrazados en un bar… solo que lo de llorar u abrazar aun no sucedía

-¿Simple discusión? Claro, ¡que tonta! Ahora entiendo el porqué se lanzaban dagas con las mirada en mitad de la cena… cierto! No terminaste tu comida.

-Cato y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre un caso en el hospital y…

-No me mientas. Prefiero que no me digas nada a que me mientas.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobe Clove… yo… yo traté de hacer enojar a Cato ofendiendo a otra chica y esa chica escuchó lo que decía. Ahora ella no le habla a Cato y mucho menos a mí.

-¿Le pediste disculpas?

-Sí, treinta y tres veces

-¿Treinta y tres veces? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Peeta?- preguntó, mientras una sonrisa complacida comenzaba a formarse en sus labios

-Si te lo digo, no te vas a sentir orgullosa de mi

-Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti y de tus hermanos

-Me metí con la vida sexual de la chica-contesté y miré su cara. Sus ojos se ampliaron y miró alrededor como si tratara de evitar que alguien más escuchara nuestra conversación

-¡Peeta!- Mi madre dejó salir un suspiro, después se quitó su delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesa

-Te dije que no te ibas a sentir orgullosa de mí.

-Desde cuando te gusta criticar mujeres. Yo no te eduqué asi

-No la estaba criticando a ella… bueno quizás sí, pero no quería lastimarla a ella. Era la única tecla que podía pulsar para que tu hijo me dejara en paz.

-Entonces debo sentirme orgullosa de qué específicamente, de que querías lastimar a tu hermano o que te querías valer de terceros para llegar a él.

-Mamá ofendió a Clove

-Entonces qué jugaran a ofenderse uno al otro hasta que se digan algo que no podrán solucionar con nada.

-Es mi novia, mamá- alegué y me levanté. No necesitaba esto. Cada noche que compartía con mi familia, siempre pasaba lo mismo. En determinado momento tendría que reducir las visitas, por mi salud física y mental.

-Es tu hermano, Peeta- dijo, también poniéndose de pie

-Estas a favor de Cato por… Porque tú también crees que Clove es malvada.

-No lo creo- me reí, de todas las personas que me rodeaban mi madre era la primera que estaría en la cola para lanzar la primera piedra.

-Claro que si

-No lo creo, porque sé que esa niñita es una manipuladora. – se giró y salió de la cocina

.

.

.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Saludé con una enorme sonrisa, realizando exagerados gestos con mis manos

-Vas a tener que hablarme en algún momento.- sin siquiera invitarlo a pasar, Cato prácticamente lanzo su cuerpo a través de la puerta haciéndome a un lado con un fuerte empujón

-No tengo porque hacerlo.- respondí entre dientes, torciendo mis labios

-Katniss soy inocente.- Cato sacudió la cabeza y maldijo- Me estas acusando injustamente, yo trataba de defenderte- Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin apartar su mirada de la mía

-No tendrías que defenderme si tu gran y horrible boca se hubiese mantenido cerrada- mi problema no radicaba en el que sus hermanos estuviesen al tanto. Por dios, que hombre no habla con sus hermanos, primos o amigos de lo que pasa en sus relaciones. Mi problema era que esto involucraba directamente mi trabajo, mi rutina y obviamente el idiota que me atraía.

-No cariño, te equivocas

-No quiero escucharlo, Cato- me negué cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la pared

-No fui yo quien le dijo a Peeta que tu y yo… nos acostamos

-¿Entonces quien fue?-grité, ahora alejándome de la pared, señalándolo con mi dedo índice a medida que me acercaba a él- Dudo mucho que Glimmer lo haya hecho, Rue ni siquiera le habla a tu hermano

-Eso deja a- aclaró invitándome a completar la frase por él.

-Clove.- articulé

-Sip- su mano atajó la mía antes de que esta pudiese tener algún contacto con su pecho. Apretando mi palma, tiró un poco de mi, aproximando mi cuerpo al suyo- Nunca he hablado de eso con nadie Kat, solo Glimm y es por lo mucho que me importa.

-Perra asquerosa- susurré apoyando mi frente en su hombro. Inevitablemente el fuerte aroma del perfume especiado de Cato inundo mis fosas nasales.

No pude evitar comparar su cómodo aroma con el intenso amaderado de Peeta. La diferencias entre sus aromas no reflejaban más que la diferencia en sus caracteres. Peeta por una parte resultaba, imponente, autoritario, seductor y descarado. Mientras que su hermano a simple vista resultaba familiar, cómodo, confortable y respetuoso. .. Estar y acercase a Cato era fácil mientras que solo mirar a Peeta requería un gran trago de valentía liquida.

Esas sin duda eran características que me hicieron ilusionarme con él cuando lo conocí. Cato se acercó a mí como un amigo, como alguien en quien podía apoyarme cuando le necesitara y yo, yo como él me explico en determinado momento fui una adorable brisa que lo rodeó brindándole frescura, cordialidad y comodidad. Creímos que podíamos llevar las cosas a otro nivel pero lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta que solo podríamos tener una fuerte amistad cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

Después de eso, nunca siquiera pensé en que Cato podía ser mío, de alguna u otra manera. Digo, definitivamente no te sientes incomoda de la noche a la mañana con alguien que se supone es tu otra mitad ¿no?. Además no podía concebir esos pensamientos después de que le animara a salir con Glimm y reconocer como la miraba dos meses después de haber decidido salir con ella, claro que mi mejor amiga no se quedó atrás… en todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos ha dicho quien cayó primero en las redes del otro, pero soy de las que cree que fue Cato.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no me gustaba tocar este tema, por más que Glimm estuviese al tanto de lo ocurrido. No me gustaría incomodarla además…

- Oh dios mío… ¡Oh Dios Mío!- exclamé, levantando la mirada y alejándome rápidamente de su cuerpo. Encontrándome con su mirada sorprendida y confusa- Cato y… y.. ¿y si ella se lo dijo a alguien más?- pregunté

-No lo creo

-Podrían… ellos podrían expulsarme. Cato, me expulsarían del programa.- le interrumpí sin detenerme a escuchar lo que decía.

-No te van a expulsar. Eso fue hace más de tres años, sería estúpido totalmente estúpido

-No lo seria, tu.. Tu estas por encima de mí, estas más adelantado que yo. Podrían tomarlo como ventaja laboral.

-Haymitch sabe lo buena que eres en tu trabajo, nadie en su sano juicio diría que yo te beneficié en algún punto

-Tengo que hablar con Abernathy, con tu papá, con los rectores.

-Escúchame bien, deja de volverte loca.- sus brazos me atajaron, evitando que mis pies siguieran moviéndose de un lado al otro. Mi columna se quejó cuando sus zarandeos trataron de sacarme de mi monologo. -Tuviste sexo con alguien que trabajaba, escúchalo bien: trabajaba. Tiempo pasado. Ninguna de las evaluaciones a las que te sometí tuvo algo que ver, así que por favor deja tanto drama que sinceramente tengo un dolor de cabeza atroz.

-Pero…

-Y si por casualidades de la vida alguien llegara a preguntar algo, no existe ningún modo en que puedan confirmarlo. Tú dices que nada pasó y yo digo que son cuentos de camino. Punto.

-Creo que será mejor evitar habladurías, hay muchos nuevos residentes que alquilaron en esta torre. Será mejor que te vayas Cato.

-Katniss…

-Por favor, mientras más te quedes más nos prestamos a malos comentarios. Por favor vete- repliqué, había muchas razones por las que esta era una mala idea. Nadie creería que el vino a mi casa a las once de la noche solo para preguntar como estaba.

-¿Estamos bien? Kat de verdad lo lamento, si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer…- el tono nervioso de su voz me sacó de mi batalla interna.

-Estamos bien, ahora vete- Se alejaba- Cato, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.- agregué para después escuchar el ligero portazo que me anunciaba que se había marchado

Estoy de mal humor por alguna razón y sólo puedo echarle la culpa a la bruja maldita de Clove y a sus malditos chismorreos. Sabía que la perra disfrutaba el dolor ajeno, nunca me imaginé que disfrutara infligirlo en personar cercanas a ella.

Parpadee rápidamente varias veces, di algunos pasos has el horrible mueble que estaba en la mitad del pequeño espacio al que llamaba sala. Toqué la dura superficie debajo de mi y lentamente me deslicé hasta acostarme.

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás, a la puerta, y me pregunté que iba a hacer con lo de Cato, con lo de las asesorías y con lo mucho que mi mente le estaba dando vueltas al beso de Peeta.

¿Lo había soñado o fue real?... obviamente fue real, ¿Me dejaría solo así? ¿Le había comentado algo a Clove y por eso ahora ella quería hacerme la vida imposible?. Comencé a masajear mi sien cuando escuché el fuerte repique de mi teléfono. Confundida miré alrededor y vi mi teléfono tirado en el camastro a mi lado, y mi taza de café en la mesa junto a esta.

Me estiré por mi teléfono y sin reconocer el número de la pantalla respondí

-¿QUÉ?- bramé, reflejando mi estado de ánimo actual.

_-Oh! Pensaba invitarte a salir pero creo que no es el momento_- Saluda con sarcasmo, al reconocer la gruesa voz de la persona que me hablaba una sonrisa se formó en mis labios

-¡Finnick!

_-Hola hermosa, ¿es buen momento para hablar o estás trabajando?_

-No no no, claro que estoy libre. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en la aquí?

_-Quisiera decirte que sí, pero la verdad es que no. Mi próxima salida es dentro de cinco meses, solo si tengo suerte. No te llamo para hablar de mí, quiero saber cómo estás- _El entusiasmo es evidente en su voz.Puedo sentir el alivio de la emoción a través del teléfono.

-Estoy bien, mis guardias me están matando, pero gracias a los cielos todo está saliendo bien.

_-Si estas tan bien a qué se debe tu saludo tan amable._

-Bah! Cosas sin importancia, ya sabes- esta es la ultima cosa que quiero hacer, contarle a Finn mis problemas nunca me había gustado, de hecho no me gustaba contarle a nadie mis problemas.

_-No la verdad es que no lo sé_

-Cosas del hospital Finn

_-¿O cosas del corazón? ¿Algún chico?_

Dios, seis frases en esta conversacion y ya está sobre mi

-Nop, nadie.¿Y tú, alguna chica?

_-Sabes que estoy rodeado de miles de hombres y como treinta mujeres, verdad- Suspiraba- enamorarse en la marina no es atractivo. Ahora, ¿cuéntame qué pasa?-_ pongo los ojos en blanco mientras una desagradable imagen de Peeta y Clove acude a mi mente, recordándome mi desagradable estado de humor.

-Clove

_-¿Qué te hizo ahora la perra?_- pregunta resaltando el curioso pero apropiado apodo con que habíamos bautizado a Clove.

-Le dijo a su novio Peeta que me acosté con Cato- confieso, sacudiendo la cabeza

_-Y eso significa ¿qué?-_ pide cuando me callo dejando mi explicación incompleta.

-Que Cato en determinado momento fue mi asesor y le correspondía evaluarme. En mi programa las reglas son claras, no involucrarse emocionalmente con algún superior, no tatuajes, piercings o peinados extravagantes, nada de embarazos, nada de ETS o drogas.

_-Y te preocupa que este chico… Peeta vaya a decirle a todo mundo lo que pasó_

-No, el no diría nada. Me molesta que Clove le esté comentado a todo mundo eso. Es mi vida

_-¿Cómo sabes que ese chico no dirá nada? _

-Es el hermano menor de Cato

_-Y es el que te gusta_- puntualiza, haciéndome reír y ruborizándome al recordarlo

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

_-Claro que si, por algo te importa tanto que ella le contara que tu y su hermano lo hicieron_

-No me gusta- insisto, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

_-¿Desde cuándo te atrae?_

-No… bien, desde que lo transfirieron.- no serviría de nada negarle algo, mientras mas lo negara el mas insistiría. Empujando y empujando hasta conseguir la verdad.

_-Antes o después de Cato_

-Después

_-Antes o después de que se enamorara de la perra_

-Antes, literalmente yo lo vi primero… Clove me lo arrebato

_-¿Sabía que te gustaba?_

-No, sabía que me gustaba alguien pero nunca le dije su nombre

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

-Te juro que ahora mismo quisiera tomar su liso cabello entre mis manos, apretarlo, retorcerlo, patear tu trasero y dejarla calva- lamentablemente me demoré un poco en responder lo que rompió con la rápida velocidad con las que se desarrollaba nuestra conversación.

_-No, no hagas eso_

-Lo lamento, solo fue un impu…

-_Eres mi hermana, la hermana de un marin_- aunque no podía verlo, sabía que en estos momentos se dibujaba en su rostro esa sonrisa traviesa- _tienes que patearle el trasero con estilo, y no me refiero a darle una paliza._

-¿Qué sugieres?

_-Recuerdas este chico que no me dejaba en paz los primeros días, Julian_.

-Si, al que te recomendé suministrarle una buena dosis de laxante.- se podría decir que Finn estuvo en la misma situación cuando ingresó a la marina, hay un chico. Un superior, que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Siempre buscando algún error, asignándole tareas injustas, sancionándolo y esas cosas. Eso hasta que ambos ideamos un plan que en resumen terminó con su enemigo retorciéndose y gritando en mitad de un campo de entrenamiento

_-Bueno, eso podría funcionar. Investiga cuando es su próxima salida y bingo_.

-No, eso no serviría con Clove. Ella es muy estricta con lo que come.

_-Puedo enviarle a unos amigos que tengo de vacaciones y darle un susto._

-¡Finn! Quiero hacer que se trague sus palabras no matarla.

_-Solo decía_- se ríe de su propia broma, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi querido hermano.

-Tranquilo, algo se me ocurrirá además tengo a Rue. Sabes que ella es bastante creativa y digamos que Clove tampoco es santo de su devoción

_-¿Rue? ¿Cómo está ella?- _susurro

-Está bien. Ya sabes, con sus diseños, su trabajo y… extrañándote- Contesté, recordando la aventura rápida que tuvo el verano pasado con la simpática y astuta Rue, después de terminar su relación de año y medio.

_-Envíale saludos de mi parte_

-Ok- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, recordándolo en nuestras respectivas memorias

-_No, mejor no le digas nada._

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres.

_-Kat puedo preguntarte una última cosa- _pregunta, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en nuestra ya no tan amena conversación.

-No Finn, no la he visto- respondo rápidamente. Siempre era así, comenzábamos hablando de cualquier trivialidad y justo antes de colgar el preguntaba siempre lo mismo. Preguntaba por… ella.

-_Lo siento, es solo que estoy tratando de comunicarme con ella y no contesta su teléfono. Tengo días tratando de localizarla_

-Aunque prácticamente trabajo en los mismos terrenos de la Universidad, la verdad es que no la he visto y sinceramente dudo que ella quiera que la vea.

Oigo el zumbido de aprobación en el extremo de la línea y sé la expresión exacta que se encuentra en su perfecto rostro. Su nariz de botón estará arrugada con incredulidad mientras sus labios se mueven en forma de corazón, intentando averiguar si estoy diciendo la verdad.

_-Está bien, entiendo. Oye tengo que irme veré si puedo llamarte en el transcurso de esta semana._

-Ok, cuídate mucho

_-Seguro hermosa igual tu. Te adoro- _dice para después colgar_. _Pasan algunos minutos hasta que me dé cuenta que aun sigo con mi teléfono pegado en mi oreja. Tiré mi celular a la mesa y poniéndome de pie decido que ya es suficiente. Basta de darle la vuelta a todos estos asuntos.

Una ducha fría, lo solucionará. Congelará todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza.

Lamentablemente gran parte de mi semana transcurrió con bastante lentitud, entre averiguar qué podía hacer para dejar en ridículo a Clove , mis horas en el hospital y mis asesorías que cabe destacar desde la semana pasada solo se impartían por correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto. El tiempo se me fue como un puñado de arena en las manos.

Tenía que reconocer que el no haber podido concretar mi supuesta salida con Peeta me había decepcionado un poco. Claro, no era como si esperara que mantuviese su palabra después de todas esas cosas desagradables que dijo sobre mí. Esperaba que al decirle que no saldría con él por nada del mundo, el por lo menos tratase de insistir. No contaba con que solo dijera "está bien, fantástico" se diera media vuelta e invitara a una de mis enfermeras. Lo más duro de esa semana fue, sin duda alguna, verlo salir muy contento del hospital mientas sostenía una amable conversación con la chica… a la cual estaba considerando seriamente despedir, claro eso aun no era seguro y sinceramente no había cometido ningún error… hasta ahora.

Sin duda alguna consultar a Rue fue mi mejor elección, no era tan malo que mi mejor amiga fue una especie de bruja frustrada. De esas que siempre quería matar a un montón de gente pero que al hacerlo se acobardaba y lanzaba uno de esos discursos donde la humanidad debía sobreponerse al odio, bla bla bla, el karma los hará pagar. Esa era Rue

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podríamos hacer?- pregunté sin apartar la mirada del televisor

-Aun mantengo el plan del laxante y la del secuestro- respondió con la boca llena, salpicando una cuantas migas de cotufas en mi dirección- Lo siento, tengo hambre. Ser mala me da hambre

-¿Y quién se supone que la va a secuestrar? ¿Tú y yo?

-Es fácil- Rue dejó el gran envase con cotufas a un lado. se puso de pie y juntó sus manos como su sostuviera un arma a la vez que flexionaba sus rodillas, realizando unos extraños movimientos- con unos pasamontañas solucionamos el problema Katniss.

-Glimmer me dijo que ella va a salir el sábado con Peeta, van a celebrar su aniversario.- mi mejor amiga lanzó un chillido cuando el control de tv que sostenía en mis manos impactó en su trasero-¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo para ese día?

-Meternos en su apartamento y quemar toda su ropa- recomendó tirándose nuevamente en el mueble.

-Suena tentador pero Clove tiene bastante dinero como para reponer su armario en dos horas.

-Sí, la perra es millonaria- Chasqueaba su lengua- lo olvidaba. Amiga, sinceramente creo que nuestra mejor opción es el laxante.

-No Rue. Tendríamos que dárselo directamente y sabría que fuimos nosotras. Hay que buscar algo más discreto.- eso sin contar que la bruja maldita podía llegar a estar feliz de tener que deshacerse de lo que contenía en su estomago de una manera fácil y practica.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Glimm…

-No, Glimmer no se puede enterar. Clove la conoce desde hacer tiempo y ella podría ser capaz de saber si Glimm miente o no.

-Oye y si le inyectas algo y la pones a dormir cuatro años seguidos. Eso te daría tiempo de poner sus enguantadas manos sobre Mellark tercero.

-No es mala idea pero…- Inyectar… inyectar- ¡RUE! Lo tengo

-¿Cámara hiperbárica?- chilló

-No, alergias

-¿Alergias?

-Recuerdas aquella vez en la que Glimmer le recomendó una crema para su eccema por alergias.

-No te capto.

-Es alérgica a… en realidad no recuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que podría provocarle un ataque alérgico en el que su cuerpo se mine de parches rojos, pruriginosos y descamativos

-Eso significa…

-Una terrible erupción que minará todo su cuerpo. En resumen, digamos que Clove no va a estar tan sexy para poder celebrar su aniversario

-¿Y como se supone que le daremos algo a lo que ella es alérgica?

-Lo primero es saber a que es alérgica, segundo el vehículo que emplearemos para provocarle el ataque y tercero hacer que lo ingiera.

-Tendremos que preguntarle a Glimm

-No, puedo revisar su historia en el hospital.

-Yeah baby, ella no sabrá que la golpeó. ¡Toma eso bruja maldita!- ella se inclinó y besando la parte superior de mi cabeza, comenzó a mover su cuerpo, realizando una extraña danza.

Hasta ahí el plan era bastante sencillo, básicamente encontrar la historia de Clove fue lo más sencillo. Solo tuve que ingresar a una de las computadoras centrarles de emergencias y revisar su historia. Mi querida amiga resultó positiva a su examen de alergias a la Sulfamida, examen que se le practicó para poder tratarla de una infección gastrointestinal.

Problema uno: la Sulfamida , es una sustancia bacteriostática y de amplio espectro, lo que quiere decir que tendría que disfrazarlo con algo de comida para que lo ingiriera y como si fuese poco, calcular una pequeña dosis que solo le causara la aparición de ronchas.

Problema dos: Clove no come. Ella solo almuerza lechugas, espárragos, zanahorias y pechuga de pavo. No era como si tocara su puerta, dejara la comida, saliera corriendo y ella ingiriera lo que le dejara.

Problema tres: y el más importante, mi juramento medico. El "no dañaras" se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Eso, hasta que la cinta que se reproducía en mi mente se detuvo y cambió de cassette.

Una nueva voz surgió de la nada.

Una que decía "_Por dios Cato, la chica se acostó contigo. Tenme un poco de confianza. Es prácticamente tuya. Como puedo hacerlo con ella sabiendo que tú ya estuviste ahí es… asqueroso_"

Al diablo, haré esto. La perra, me las va a pagar

-¿Helado?

-No se lo comería, de hecho no lo tocaría

-¿Una bebida?

-Diluiria el efecto del Sulfa, casi lo desaparecería.

-¿Algun postre?

-Clove no come dulces…

-No si se lo envía cualquier persona. Si se lo envía Peeta, prácticamente estará en la obligación de comerlos. Por lo menos uno

-Y se supone que Peeta le enviará.. ¿Una torta? La cual nosotras envenenaremos.

-Peeta no, nosotras. Una torta es imposible, Clove no tocaría un pastel ni que su vida dependiera de eso… Chocolates. Podríamos comprar unos bombones, tú los preparas y yo los entrego

-Tienen que ser los más costosos del mercado para hacerle creer que Mellark los envió.

-Tengo algo de dinero, podríamos reunir entre las dos.

-Hagámoslo.

.

.

.

Mi primer problema, mi madre me había obligado a perder tres kilos más. Mi segundo problema, mi novio me había enviado una caja de Pierre Marcolini, lo cual me hacia odiarlo fuertemente porque Peeta sabia más que nadie el esfuerzo que hago para mantener mi figura y lo mucho que aborrezco el azúcar.

Si me iba a enviar algo, que por lo menos fuese endulzado con stevia.

Me quedé observando mi segundo gran problema, la cuadrada caja dorada parecía observarme. Su enorme lazo rojo me invitaba a tirar de la cinta e inhalar ese delicado aroma. Pero sabía que al abrirlo ese aroma me atraparía y no me dejaría ir.

-¡De verdad te odio!- grité, logrando que mi voz rebotara en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Por lo menos mi madre no estaría esta noche en casa, lo que me permitiría desechar la caja sin que ella me viera… por el otro lado, Peeta llegaría en cinco minutos a mi casa y si se daba cuenta de que no había comido alguno, se enojaría, gritaría y después se marcharía.

No quería que se marchara

Tampoco quería comer chocolate

Olvídalo, yo no tengo porque hacer lo que no quiero. Me giro y observo detalladamente la hermosa mujer que se refleja en el enorme espejo de mi alcoba. Mis ojos están fuertemente ahumados, por lo que las manchas oscuras tienen una calidad opalescente, reflejan el marrón oscuro de mi iris. Mis labios están revestidos con pintalabios rojo intenso y brillo labial, destacando los ligeros toques de rubor en mis mejillas previamente bronceadas.

He seleccionado un pequeño vestido negro que muestra tanta piel que aun siento que falta algo por enseñar. El busto del vestido tiene una profunda V, donde mi sujetador sugiere un escote abundante sin ser vulgar. Bueno, para mí no es vulgar. Los tirantes van sobre los hombros y se conectan a la parte de atrás con unas finas cadenas de oro que se pliegan y se unen en la curva de mi trasero. El dobladillo del vestido cae hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo. Lo recatado, no es lo mío. Me encanta ser el centro de atención, me fascina que los hombres me vean, que dejen de observar a sus parejas para detenerse en mi. No hay nada de malo en ser deseada.

Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo y sonrío. Esta soy yo, por esto es que la mayoría de las mujeres me detesta.

A lo lejos puedo escuchar un auto detenerse y a los pocos segundos una puerta del vehículo cerrarse. Suspiro mientras me pongo unos largos pendientes para completar mi look. Me doy una última mirada hasta que decido que ya estoy lista para bajar a recibir a mi hombre.

Antes de abrir la puerta, decido tomar la caja de chocolates y dejarla sobre la mesa de café. Una de las cosas que Peeta verá al entrar será su regalo y así entenderá que por mucho que lo ame, no pienso sacrificar mi figura por él.

―¡Mierda! ―Saluda, soltando un silbido de sus labios―. ¡Te ves caliente! Quiero decir… ―se tropieza con sus palabras―, mi cabeza va a explotar, estas bellísima- sonrío ampliamente ante su alabanza- Traje vino- Una camisa azul marino encaja perfectamente en su torso, haciendo alusión a los músculos fuertes que hay debajo. Músculos que todavía puedo sentir en mis manos. Un par de jeans largos y oscuros se asientan sobre sus caderas y sus piernas largas y gruesas se cruzan casualmente en los tobillos completados con un par de zapatillas de cuero

Aquí vamos otra vez

-Sé que estoy hermosa, gracias por decirlo. Con lo del vino, lo lamento- me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar- no puedo tomarlo. Muy dulce.

-¡Clove! Es nuestro aniversario- alega a la vez que se da media vuelta para dejar su chaleco sobre uno de los muebles de mi madre- Está bien, solo tomaré yo.

-Me parece excelente- respondo, cerrando la puesta y girándome para alcanzarlo en la sala

-Me dices que no quieres compartir un buen vino conmigo, pero tienes una caja de bombones esperando por ti en la sala- comenta como si nada, como si no fuese él quien envió los chocolates

-Estaba esperándote para comerlos- Digo, siguiéndole el juego. No es la primera vez que hace esto y ya sé cómo funciona- Además ya pedí la cena. Comamos primero y después los dulces.

-¿Podríamos dejar la cena para después?- preguntó tirándose en el mueble, llevándose la dorada caja y tirando de la cinta para abrirla

-¿No tienes hambre?- Peeta no respondió. Solo tomó uno de los bombones, lo acercó a su nariz, inhalo, sonrió y después llevó dos bombones de un tirón a su boca

-Ésto está divino, aunque tienen un sabor que no logro descifrar. Ven aquí- ordenó palmeando sus piernas

-Tengo un vestido, no puedo

-Si puedes, ven- rezongó, inclinándose para tomar mi mano y empujarme hacia él. Peeta dio media vuelta lo que ocasiono que fuese yo la que ahora estuviese atrapada bajo su cuerpo

-Mi mama se va a enojar si manchamos su mueble

-Yo pago la limpieza- Al final sonrío y él se acerca a mí para besarme con dulzura, mientras siento que sus brazos me aprietan más y más contra él. Mi boca cubrió la suya y dejé que su sabor se hundiera lentamente en mi interior. Cada pequeño gemido que salía de su boca golpeaba directamente en mis venas. La plenitud de su labio inferior mientras se movia con creciente hambre contra mi boca estaba volviéndome loca.

Me pierdo en él. En su toque, en su calor, en sus tranquilas palabras de elogio a la vez que deja caer una lluvia de besos sobre mis labios, cuello y la piel desnuda de la V profunda de mi vestido.

Trato torpemente de desabrocharle la camisa, necesitando sentir su piel contra la mía, pero estoy obstaculizada por sus brazos que están en constante movimiento tocando con fervor cualquier centímetro de piel al descubierto que sus dedos puedan encontrar.

-Clo- Gimió a la vez que trataba de separarme de su cuerpo

-No importa el mueble- susurré escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, para comenzar a acariciar esa zona con mis labios.

-Cllloo- sus brazos aplicaron tanta presión que ya mi objetivo no era mantenerlo cerca. Ahora quería alejarme

-Peet, me lastimas. Suéltame… vas a dejarme morados

-Lla…

-Peeta Mellark suéltame ya mismo- ordené reuniendo todas mis fuerzas y tirando de su cuerpo en dirección contraria.

No logré que solo me soltara. Empujé tan fuerte que su cuerpo cayó fuera del mueble, emitiendo un terrible sonido cuando cayó en el suelo.

Fue ahí que pude verle, mi novio tenía el rostro húmedo por causa del sudor y su piel era… el estaba poniéndose morado

-Ambu…emergencias- fue lo último que dijo antes de desplomarse en medio de mi sala.

.

.

.

-Mira solo tienes que hablar con autoridad. Cuando Haymitch te pregunte algo, solo tienes que mirarlo a los ojos y hablar. Eres una excelente medico Teresa solo tienes que superar ese obstáculo.

-No es solo Haymitch… sabes, el tiene razón, no puedo hablar con ningún hombre sin que me tiemble la voz. No es un trauma es… mi padre era muy estricto y no le gustaba que anduviese con chicos…

Teresa y yo nos sobresaltamos cuando unos golpes irrumpieron en nuestra sala de descanzo.

-Entre- respondimos al mismo tiempo

-Tenemos un caso- avisó una enfermera, asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Tiempo de llegada- Preguntó mi compañera poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Ya llegó Doctora. Shock anafiláctico. Hombre de veinticinco. Está inconsciente. Zona tres del box.

-Yo voy. Katniss podrías ayudarme con la pizarra- con un asentimiento mi compañera y la enfermera abandonaron la habitación dejándome totalmente sola.

Había estado totalmente alerta del posible caso de erupción de Clove, pero como no todo sale como quieres y esperas, mis planes no dieron resultado porque no quiso comer los chocolates. No era como si ella me lo hubiese dicho… algo me lo decía, además de que ella no le había comentado nada fuera de lo normal a Glimm, lo que obviamente me dejaba claro que no había comido los dulces

De seguro ella estaría en este momento con Peeta, en un restaurant de primera o en alguna inauguración de algún club

Mis planes de venganza, tendrían que esperar un poco más.

Me sorprendí un poco al encontrar gran parte de los pasillos totalmente desolados, claro no era como si a las doce de la madrugada hubiese mucha gente por aca. Camine hasta la pizarra y me dispuse a actualizar todas las cirugías que se habían llevado a cabo esta noche. Afortunadamente todas habían salido muy bien, eran pocas las noches en las que todos los pacientes de emergencias sobrevivían.

Diez minutos después de haber terminado mi tarea, decidi encaminarme al box, no porque no confiara en mi compañera solo… vamos a llamarlo aburrimiento. En el camino, pasé por las dos habitaciones de mis pacientes actuales, ambos estaban dormidos. Firmé algunos informes. No había terminado de llegar al area de emergencias cuando los vi.

Cato, Gale, Glimmer, Clove, el Doctor Mellark y una hermosa mujer que no pude identificar… Faltaba, faltaba Peeta

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios!

Dios, mentí cuando dije que lo odiaba.

Mentí esa noche en que desee que un carro le pasara por encima

Lo de que se fuera el agua mientras se bañaba, si era verdad. Un deseo sincero

Que no esté muerto, que no esté muerto

Como pude me escabullí hasta el área tres, subí las escaleras e ingresé hasta el área de observación.

Indudablemente era él, su dorada cabellera se desparramaba por el cabecero de la camilla, ancho cuerpo y esos pantalones… eran los mismos que tenía antes de finalizar su turno.

Uno de los asistentes de Teresa le suministraba oxigeno con la bomba manual a través de su traqueotomía. Mi compañera revisaba las vías que tenía en la mano derecha. Visualmente examiné su cuerpo hasta percatarme que no tenía algún tipo de herida

-¿Está bien?- pregunté a través del intercomunicador de la sala.

-Si, bueno ahora lo está. Logré estabilizarlo, aunque su respiración aun no está del todo lista

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Teresa levantó la mirada, sus suspicaces ojos verdes se posaron en los míos. Buscando algo- Solo quiero saber si necesitaras algún quirófano del piso superior- mentí

-No tranquila, ya casi termino. Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. Para mañana habrá desaparecido gran parte de la urticaria, el dolor abdominal y el sarpullido. El shock se produjo por hipersensibilidad al cacahuete. Le diagnostiqué como tipo uno

-¿Paro cardiaco?

-No, la adrenalina lo evito. Aplique epirefrina antes de que lo peor sucediera.

-¿Quién lo entubó?- ante mi pregunta Teresa sonrió, no era un secreto que dejar ese procedimiento en manos de un novato, llamase enfermero o residente podría dejarle una terrible cicatriz. De todos los presente en la sala Teresa era su mejor opción.

-Yo, su hermano me exigió que lo hiciera yo o que te llamara a ti... no te esperé porque no tenía tiempo…

-Tranquila. ¿Verificaste que la alergia fuera por el maní?

-Si… su novia le dio unos bombones que tenían relleno. Aparentemente uno de los que consumió tenia crema de maní.

**Hello!**

**Bueno aquí está otro…**

**Tardé un poco porque había algo en el cap que no me convencía.**

**Si alguien no entiende algo, no le gusta algo. Please díganmelo quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo**

**Gracias por leer**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y que la ha agregado a favoritos! **

**Nos leemos**

**Joha**

**;) **

**Pd: disculpen si notan algun error, en ocasiones redacto desde mi teléfono y él en ocasiones se pone algo estúpido.**


	9. 9

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Peeta había ingresado a sala de emergencias, dos horas con cincuenta minutos desde que Clove se había retirado sin antes notificar que estaba muy cansada, dos horas y media desde que Gale y su madre se marcharon, dos horas exactas desde que Cato y su padre decidieron abandonar la habitación porque afortunadamente Peeta ya estaba en perfectas condiciones.

En todo ese tiempo logré esconderme de Cato y Clove. No por temor o algo parecido, simplemente no iba a ser capaz de hablar con ellos sabiendo que prácticamente Peeta estaba en esa camilla por mi culpa, indirectamente

Dos horas antes de que terminara mi guardia decidí que era hora de afrontar mi responsabilidad y evitando a todo mundo, logré escabullirme a la habitación que le habían asignado a Peeta. Está es un piso diferente, cerca de la UCI, frente al equipo de enfermeras de guardias y prácticamente al lado de la sala de espera. La habitación es de un sereno azul claro que trata de infundir calma, sin embargo, si dependiera de mi… eliminaría ese maldito color de todas las habitaciones, porque lejos de calmar lo que hace es infundir un gran temor.

El miedo y la esperanza colisionan hasta que una gran bola de ansiedad tiene mis manos temblando mientras doy vuelta a la esquina, hasta situarme en su puerta. Miedo por reconocer que pude haberle causado un daño irreparable a otra persona, por una estupidez y esperanza de poder ver con mis propios que él estaba bien.

Me tomó un momento para tener el coraje de levantar los ojos y ver el cuerpo de Peeta. Su cuerpo está entero e ileso, pero está inmóvil y algo pálido. Su cabeza reposa en una almohada, logrando que gran parte de su cabello se distribuya desordenadamente por la suave superficie. Por el ritmo de su respiración puedo determinar que está dormido, además de que sus parpados están totalmente cerrados. La incisión que teresa hizo en su tráquea para poder realizar la traqueotomía está cerrada por puntos quirúrgicos, lo que significa que cualquier riesgo por asfixia ya es totalmente imposible que se repita.

Arrastro los pies hasta la cama, mis ojos trazan cada centímetro de él. Su rostro, su cuello. sus anchos hombros, sus brazos, sus manos, su tórax. Sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, silenciosamente me hundo en la silla junto a la cama.

-Hola- susurro bajito, evitando así, que se despierte- Mira de verdad lo lamento. Solo quería… tu no eras el objetivo ¿ok?... Maldición Mellark, de todas las cosas en el mundo, tenias que ser alérgico al maní. Lo siento, de verdad lo hago… no me siento para nada orgullosa de este resultado…- mi voz se desvanece mientras cierro los ojos y descanso mi frente entre las palmas de mi mano.

-Si tu arrepentimiento es tan grande- Su gruesa voz hace que me sobresalte y me ponga de pie, sacudiéndome desde mi disperso enfoque - no podrás decirme que no cuando te invite a salir otra vez.

Lo miro totalmente sorprendida por su… todo. Desde la coqueta sonrisa en sus labios hasta la forma en la que sus manos pulsan los controles de la cama haciendo que ésta cambie de posición, formando un ángulo un poco mayor a noventa grados.

-¿No estás molesto? ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?

- Si, escuché todo. ¿Algo más que deba saber de tu intento de asesinato?

-No era ningún intento de asesinato

-Claro que lo era, pude morir por si lo olvidaste- se ríe sarcásticamente-¿qué día te viene bien?

-Ah ya lo entiendo- respondí cruzándome de brazos- vas a usar esto a tu favor. Pretendes manipularme

-Por lo menos con eso nadie saldrá herido.- Se burla de mí, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y rozando una mano sobre su sonrisa condescendiente. Puedo oír el roce de barba mientras su mano se arrastra sobre ella - Vamos a hacerlo pasado mañana, después de que salgas de tu guardia.

-No voy a salir contigo, Peeta

-Sí, si lo harás

-No

-¿Sabes que podría denunciarte ante la corte médica del hospital?- La furia destella a través de mí con su comentario. Lo miro, y la mirada de suficiencia en su rostro me hace desear lanzar insultos contra él.

-Bien, entonces hazlo. Me lo merezco

-No lo haré si sales conmigo

-¿Por qué es tan importante que acepte?- Escupo con rabia

-¿Por qué te niegas?- Él me sigue observando, su ira está a fuego lento, los ojos mirándome ceñudos.

Me tomé algunos minutos para responder.

-Mira…

-¿De qué tienes miedo entonces? ¿De qué no te puedas resistir? -Muestra una sonrisa maliciosa cuando pongo los ojos en blanco- De acuerdo entonces. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que perder?

-Tenias razón- Aunque la sonrisa maliciosa no desaparece de sus labios, por un segundo puedo ver una minúscula señal de confusión- lo que dijiste ese día en la biblioteca. Me gustas

-Lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver eso con tu negativa

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? -replico, mi voz está mezclada con sarcasmo.- ¡Tiene todo que ver! Por si lo olvidaste eres el novio de Clove, una de mis amigas

-Clove no es tu amiga

-Si lo…

-No lo es- me interrumpe, elevando el tono de voz por primera vez- Clove no tiene amigos. Además te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, no con ella.

Yo recupero el aliento y lo miro con perplejidad, nunca en la vida podría estar menos motivada a salir con alguien. Sé que no hay manera en el infierno que vaya a sucumbir a Mellark o a sus cautivantes artimañas, el bastardo arrogante. De acuerdo, estuve atrapada en su tentadora red por unos momentos, pero fue sólo porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me sentí de esa forma. Desde que había sido besada así.

Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que haya sentido nunca así. Pero, de nuevo, sé que un hombre nunca me ha besado mientras sus labios susurran en silencio que tienen dueña , literalmente.

Lo considero impasible, tratando de averiguar la trampa. Tal vez no la haya. Tal vez sólo es tan arrogante que realmente piensa que es tan irresistible. De esos hombres que tienen que estar rodeados de mil mujeres para sentirse bien, para ser más hombres que los demás, más poderosos.

-No lo pienses tanto, Katniss. Es una salida. Así de simple.

-No voy a acostarme contigo

-¡Oh!- se rie a carcajadas- Si, si lo haras- afirma, con el desafio bailando en sus ojos- Maldición…- murmura para después acomodarse en su cama y cerrar lo ojos, como si estuviese nuevamente durmiendo.

-Oye que te pa…- Justo cuando estoy a punto de finalizar mi frase, a mi espalda oigo la voz de Clove llamándome por mi nombre. Una mezcla de alivio y molestia fluye por mí mientras me vuelvo para verla de pie al otro lado de la puerta, mirándome de manera extraña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta, posando la mirada en la camilla detrás de mi. Miro nuevamente al Sr. Arrogante detrás de mí. Todavía tiene sus ojos cerrados, como si la conversación que tuvimos hace nada.

-Es obvio lo que hago aquí. ¿No crees Clove?- respondí rápidamente

-Claro, disculpa es solo que estoy nerviosa.- asiente ingresando a la habitación, no sin antes dejar un montón de bolsas sobre el mueble de visita.

-Se va a poner bien. Lo más probable es que le den de alta mañana-me atrevo a decir mientras le observo acomodarse en sus zapatos de diez o quince centímetros

-Sí, lo sé- Suspiraba a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y daba algunos pasos hacia mi- ¿Está despierto?

-No- mentí- le suministraron algunos medicamentos que producen somnolencia

-¿Crees que podrías despertarlo?- susurra sin mirarme, posando su mirada en sus uñas que esta vez están pintadas de un verde fluorescente.

-No, lamentablemente no puedo. Está bien, tranquila

-Lo sé, es solo que… necesitaba su firma.

-Disculpa… ¿qué?

-Su tarjeta de vuelo. El me la iba a dar pero necesito su firma para poder utilizarla. Ya sabes, la autorización.- Perra inmunda, su novio enfermo y ella solo se preocupa de que su tarjeta no funcione

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Clo

- No, puede escucharse un poco feo, pero de verdad necesito verle. Traté de hablarle cuando sus padres estaban aquí, no me dejaron despertarlo… ellos no entienden.- Y ese es el porque Clove nunca me ha agradado por mucho que trate ser la niña buena, lo bruja maldita se le sale.

-No, de verdad no puedes estarme diciendo esto… ¿Estás loca?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-A mi nada, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Vienes y te apareces aquí como… como si el solo estuviese en un spa ¡Por Dios estuvo a punto de que sus pulmones colapsaran por los malditos bombones que tu le diste, idiota!

-Katniss…

-¡No! Y pretendes despertarlo, solo para que firme una estúpida carta en la que te permite utilizar unos cuantos dólares. Si, definitivamente para mi eres loca o te caíste de la cuna al nacer.

-Mira esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a mi novio y a mí. No. Te. Metas.

-Es mi paciente y me meto todo lo que me dé la gana. Necesita descansar y tu no lo vas a despertar, es mas tus visitas están prohibidas. Ahora te agradezco que te marches- juro que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de que mi risa se escuchara como la de ese duende malvado, me hubiese reído

-No voy…

-Clove, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Márchate antes de que llame a seguridad

-Me voy- se acercaba hasta casi perforar mi hombro con su dedo- pero no porque me lo ordenes. Tengo un vuelo que abordar, después hablaremos

-Supongo que tengo ¿Qué darte las gracias?- no tengo la seguridad de si logró escucharme pues al terminar mi frase, Clove tenia algunos segundos ya fuera de la habitación.

Cuando volví a centrar mi atención en mi compañero este me observaba seriamente pero con el dejo de una sonrisa queriendo bailar en su rostro

-Al terminar mi guardia, nos veremos en la entrada del hospital.

-Perfecto

-Nada de cenas románticas, algún lugar costoso o algún mirador donde observaremos las estrellas y el valle de la ciudad.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo llevarte al barrio más peligroso de la ciudad e invitarte una hamburguesa.

-Es en serio.- ordené, sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte me giré y di algunos pasos para abandonar la habitación.

-¿Katniss?

-¿qué?- espeté

-Voy a besarte. Solo para que lo sepas

En realidad, no me detuve, cuando terminó de hablar procuré tener mi rostro limpio de cualquier expresión, sin embargo, escuché el eco de su risa a través del pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Sobre mi cadáver, no voy a caer en eso otra vez para que vuelva a dejarme.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buen parecido? ¿Y por que mi nombre suena tan bonito cuando lo dice?

Apuré mi paso y me dirigí a la recepción para marcar mi hora de salida.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo preguntar para dónde vas?- estaba acomodando mi chaqueta cuando la voz de mi hermano mayor irrumpió en la habitación. Gale, desliza sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Estruja sus ojos a la vez que un gran bostezo se adueña de él.

-Voy a salir con una chica- respondo, centrando nuevamente mi mirada en el espejo de su habitación de visitas.

-Mmm, qué va a pensar tu prometida de eso- pregunta con cautela.

-Le dije que si sus viajes eran más importantes que yo, buscaría la manera de entretenerme con algo… en este caso alguien.- mi hermano me lanza una sonrisa rápida antes de dar unos pasos en dirección a la cama y tirarse en ella, doblando los brazos a la altura de su cuello.

-¿Es la enfermera de semana pasada?

-Nop- Pongo los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente no volvería a salir con esa mujer, ni loco.

-Algún paciente, alguien de hospital o quizás alguna mujer que conociste en una gasolinera ¿Quién es la pobre victima?

-Creo que la victima soy yo. En fin, es una compañera del hospital.

-¿Enfermera?

-Nop- niego, acomodando mi correa beige y estirando con mis manos las arrugas inexistentes de mi polo blanca.

-¿Equipo trauma?

-Nop, ya no las invito a salir desde que Mandy amenazó con romper mis rodillas por dejarla plantada- Él sonríe hacia mí, encontrando divertido mi comentario.

Mandy, otra mujer que me odia… aunque esa vez si no fue mi culpa dejarla esperando. Ese día Cato y Glimm tuvieron una pelea algo intensa y terminaron. Mi hermano literalmente me secuestro en su casa para que le acompañara en su dolor y le cuidara de no hacer ninguna tontería. Lamentablemente mi excusa no fue creíble pues al día siguiente Cato y Glimm estuvieron dándose arrumacos por todo el hospital. Desde ese dia, ella me odia con toda su alma.

-¿Neuro?

-Mis compañeras directas y futuras subordinadas están prohibidas.

-¿Cardio?

-Si

-¿Dorothy?-jala la voz y asiente en un lento reconocimiento

-No- cuando decido que mi ropa está perfecta, mis jeans azules, mi polo blanca y mis zapatos gamuzados color beige. Disimuladamente tomo aquel frasco que había robado de la habitación de Gale antes de que llegara del trabajo

-¡Oh!-Maldita sea, respira profundo Peeta- Vas a usar mi CK, esto definitivamente es importante

-Deje mi perfume en mi apartamento- mentí, la verdad era que Clove me había regalado un Burberry que sinceramente olía magnifico… pero hoy no quería nada de eso, además sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo pero no soy tan basura como para ver a otra mujer con el perfume que me regaló mi novia… no me hubiese importado usar el HUGO, pero ese si estaba en mi casa.

-Dime quien es, este jueguito de adivina la cita, es aburrido y de verdad me muero por saber qué mujer hizo que robaras un poco de mi Calvin Klein.

-La única cardio que conoces que tiene un trasero increíble- confieso como si nada, tratando de restar importancia al hecho de que saldré con la única mujer que le juré a Gale, que no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

-¿La amiga de Cato?

-Si

-Mentira, esa mujer te odia- comenta tirando una de las almohadas en mi dirección, ésta golpea en el espejo para después deslizarse hacia el piso.

-Sabes lo que dicen del odio

-Cato te va a matar- Y no solo él, hermano. Haymitch también lo hará.

-Dependiendo de cómo salga todo esta noche, veré si se lo cuento o simplemente guardo silencio.

Bien, lo reconozco. Estoy totalmente ansioso por saber cómo terminará mi noche, no es como si tuviese la esperanza de acostarme con la chica esta misma noche, pero tenía ese presentimiento… esa corazonada que te dice que las cosas podrían salir bien y que en realidad seria una noche muy divertida. En caso de que no sucediera y todo saliera totalmente mal, nadie tendría porque enterarse de que en algún momento Everdeen y yo salimos.

-Clove la va a desplumar, se la va a comer viva

-Te equivocas, Katniss de pacifica y tonta solo tiene la cara. Quien quita y no sea ella la que desplume y se coma viva a Clove.- Irónico era que hace menos de un mes pensara que Clove podría no solo devorar, sino tragarlas y después darse el lujo de vomitar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, por lo poco que he podido escuchar esas tres no tienen mucha fuerza pero si, un montón de inteligencia.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

-Recuerdas el sitio este que te recomendé para que llevaras a Delly en tu primera cita- asentía- la voy a llevar ahí

-Va a descubrir tus intenciones muy rápido

-Eso es lo que quiero, ir directo al grano.

.

.

.

_Ya mi turno finalizó, voy a prepararme. _Mensaje enviado a las 8:30 pm

_**¿Vas a ponerte linda?**_Mensaje recibido a las 8:31 pm

_Se supone que debo responderte. _Mensaje enviado a 8:31pm

_**Tranquila, de todas formas sé que te vas a poner linda para mí. Te voy a pasar buscado dentro de diez minutos, espérame en la entrada principal. **_Mensaje recibido a las 8:32 pm

_¿En la entrada principal? ¿Estás seguro?_ Mensaje enviado a 8:33pm

_**¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que otros piensen? Y sí, quiero que me esperes ahí… y donde yo pueda verte, no detrás de los árboles.**_Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

_Ok. _Mensaje enviado a 8:34pm

_**Ok y quita esa cara. **_Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

_No tengo ninguna cara _Mensaje enviado a 8:34pm

_**Si la tiene. Ah y suéltate el labio, te vas a lastimar**__. _Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

_¡Qué diablos! ¿Me estas espiando?_ Mensaje enviado a 8:34pm

_** te quedan seis minutos**__. _Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

Tomo una respiración profunda y me apoyo contra mi casillero por un momento. Meto la mano en mi bolso, y refresco mi maquillaje. Añado algo de mascara a mi forma natural de gruesas pestañas y vuelvo a aplicar mi delineador. Mis ojos se ven mejor… por lo menos las ojeras que mi ansiedad había provocado, desaparecieron con la siesta de hora y media que tome cuando me correspondía almorzar.

Agarro mi bolso y meto dentro mi billetera, el dinero adicional en el compartimiento secreto, mi celular, el bolsito de maquillaje, mi pequeño envase de loción y las llaves.

Lista Everdeen, aquí vamos.

En muy poco tiempo, entro en la sala principal del hospital. Camino rápidamente hacia la entrada del edificio, mirando mi reflejo en las ventanas de espejo. Uso mis jeans favoritos bajos a mi cintura y que me quedan ajustados, con un sweater rojo de cuello en V. Por suerte tenía una opción extra en mi casillero porque no creo que Peeta gozaría de la original que ahora está salpicada del un poco de Iodopovidona. Me alboroto mi pelo un momento, tirando del clip de él, dejando que mis rizos caigan por mi espalda. Después de un corto viaje en ascensor, donde puedo retocar mi brillo labial y pellizcar mis mejillas para darles color, llego al piso principal. Paso por la recepción y admisión, les guiño a varios compañeros e intercambio bromas en mi camino a la enfermera de admisión.

Doy vuelta a la esquina, entrando en el umbral y llego a un punto muerto.

Juro que a lo lejos puedo escuchar la goma de mis botas chirriar por mi abrupta parada… Peeta está sentado en una… una especie de bestia, en el otro extremo de la salida, justo frente a mí. Sus brazos están cruzados casualmente sobre su pecho y sus bíceps tiran notablemente de las mangas de su chaqueta negra con detalles rojos. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y su boca se extiende en una sonrisa lenta y petulante.

¿Qué demonios?

Me detengo en la puerta mirando a la bestia y de vuelta a Mellark.

-Yo-yo no entiendo-tartamudeo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta torciendo la mirada y chasqueando su lengua.

¿Por qué me irrita tanto? ¿Es porque cada vez que veo sus labios o miro sus dedos frotar su mandíbula, mi cuerpo se tensa a la espera de cómo se sentirán sobre mí? ¿O es porque puedo oír su gruesa voz en mis sueños diciéndome lo mucho que me desea? ¡Mierda! Mi vida estaba perfectamente bien hasta el pasado fin de semana. No miento, tenia esta especie de esperanza cada vez que le veía pero ahora…. Ahora que literalmente tenía una especie de contacto directo con él, las cosas eran totalmente distintas, más difíciles.

Y entonces me encuentro con él, y ahora soy un desastre nervioso.

-No voy a subirme en eso

-¿Por qué no?- Él se ríe, alimentando mi irritación, me dirijo hacia él. Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, un tobillo descansa sobre la rodilla opuesta. Nos miramos el uno al otro, observándonos y escudriñándonos entre sí por primera vez y sin espectadores. Sus ojos perezosamente vagan a lo largo de mi cuerpo, vacilando en mi escote. Veo su sonrisa ampliarse en lo que puedo suponer es una apreciación de la forma femenina en general, no sólo de la mía, antes de viajar por el resto de mis curvas.

-¿Sabes cuantos heridos recibo al día por andar en ellas?- Miré de nuevo hacia su motocicleta que de seguro era de lujo. Era brillante y negra con detalles rojos y plateados. Coincidía a la perfección con su musculoso cuerpo, su piel clara y cabello rubio.

Su belleza es realmente es magnífica, aunque estoy segura de que no estaría de acuerdo con mi término. Gruesas, doradas pestañas se encuentran en marcado contraste con la figura de color translúcido de sus ojos azules. Su gran nariz tiene una ligera curva a su línea, donde en algún momento se habría roto o dañado. La imperfección de una u otra manera en su rostro perfecto se añade a su abrumador atractivo sexual. Veo sus labios, el superior ligeramente más delgado que el de abajo, barba dorada sombrea su cara, y el pulso que late constantemente debajo de la curva de su mandíbula. Tengo el repentino impulso de besarlo allí mismo y de acariciarlo, de sentir el pulso de este vibrante hombre bajo mis labios. Estar envuelta en su aroma limpio y terroso.

-Sí, los mismos que recibo yo por: choques de autos, accidentes en trenes

Niego, tratando de traer un poco de sentido a mí. Él mueve las cejas y espera a que yo dé el primer paso. Nos miramos durante unos instantes como midiéndonos el uno al otro. Finalmente rompo el silencio.

-No voy a…

-Si vas a subir- se acercaba- acércate voy a ayudarte con el casco- Él parpadea una malvada sonrisa arrogante de mí, y por mucho que quiero poner los ojos en él, la tentación delante de mí es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

-Peeta, no. De verdad nunca me he montado en una motocicleta

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno… está noche lo harás. - refuta él con ironía - Además, soy muy buen conductor.

Antes de que pudiese dar algún paso en su dirección. Peeta se giró en dirección a su moto y de una pequeña caja que colgaba en el extremo más alejado extrajo un casco muy parecido al que reposaba en el asiento, solo que éste era totalmente negro mate mientras que el suyo tenía algunos detalles plateados.

-Promete que iras lento- susurré, tratando de esconder la serie de temblores que se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando sus manos recogieron mi cabello para que el casco pudiese descender. Cuando estuvo en su lugar golpeó suavemente con su puño la parte superior, para después levantar la pequeña pestana que parecía de vidrio y que se ubicaba a la altura de mis ojos. Instintivamente levanté mi pulgar derecho, notificándole que me encontraba bien.- ¿Qué haces?- lamentablemente mis temblores se imprimieron completamente en mi voz, al sentir sus dos manos en mi cintura.

-Te estoy ayudando a subir- Peeta aplicó un poco mas de presión, con la ayuda de mis piernas logramos ubicarme en el asiento correspondiente. Instintivamente levanté mis brazos cuando la motocicleta se balanceó un poco a sentir mi peso- Tranquila, no te vas a caer. Lo juro. Ahora quiero que si te sientes mal en la vía, me avises. Si te mareas, si tienes alguna especie de vértigo, taquicardia… lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas.

-Está bien

-Mantén la cuerda de tu bolso justa para que no se balancee y ten cuidado que tus piernas no toquen las tuberías de metal del fondo porque te pueden quemar. - Ordenó tensando la tira de mi bolso cruzado

-Entendido

-Hora de bajar la pantalla, respira tranquila no vas a ahogarte- anunció ubicando sus manos a cada lado de mi casco para después bajar la ventanilla trasparente.

Rodeando con su pierna izquierda el asiento, se ubicó frente a mí. Se colocó su casco, giró algunas cosas en el teclado de su moto mientras la encendía, la dejó rugir… juré escuchar los latidos de mi corazón rebotar en mis oídos mientras que mis palmas comenzaba a tensarse en mis piernas.

Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuvo totalmente pegada a mi pecho, apretó un poco mis rodillas logrando que me deslizara un poco más cerca de él. Su mano derecha encontró mi mano derecha y la ubicó en un poco más debajo de su cintura, repitió el mismo proceso con la izquierda solo que ésta si envolvía su cintura.

-Y no, nunca voy lento.- Logré escuchar segundos antes de que acelerara, dejando atrás la entrada del hospital en solo segundos.

Hellooo!

Qué tal?

Espero sus comentarios

Saluditos

Joha

PD: aunque revisé quiero que me disculpen si me comí algún acento, este capítulo fue totalmente redactado usando mi teléfono y el autocorrector es…. UN ASCO.

PD2: Disculpen si recibieron dos veces la notificación de actualización, es que acabo de recibir un comentario de un anónimo y esta es la única vía que tengo para responder… la chica o chico (no lo sé porque no deja remitente) sugiere que elimine los puntos de vista de Clove, están de acuerdo? Quieren que todo lo que haga les tome por sorpresa?


	10. 10

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Después de todo, algo bueno salió hoy. Resultaba que montar en moto era mi nueva cosa favorita.

Vaya que era divertido.

La emoción de sentir la rugiente moto debajo de mí era algo que no estaba esperando. El viento se extendía por mi sweater como si no fuera rival para su poder. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había encontrado disfrutando de algo por lo que estaba conmocionada cuando escuché mi propia voz en el aire. Todos mis sentidos estaban martilleando cuando la moto paró unos pocos minutos después.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —grité, sacándome el casco de la cabeza, olvidando ser cuidadosa —. Ouch— lamentablemente, no era tan experta como pensaba porque prácticamente desprendí mi cabeza al tratar de quitar el casco. Froté mi mandíbula con la mano y situé el casco de regreso al asiento.

Peeta rió ante mi torpeza, pero aún estaba mirándome la mandíbula como si de un buen chiste se tratase.

—¿De verdad nunca has estado antes en una moto?

Sacudí la cabeza. Fue entonces que noté que nunca me preguntó dónde vivía, y sin duda no estábamos en algún lugar que yo conociera.

Estábamos en un mirador, en la playa.

Una playa costosa.

De la clase alta.

—Está bien, sé que dije que nada de cena romántica, estrellas y esas cosas, pero este es mi momento favorito del día, y pensé que tal vez querrías dar una caminata conmigo. ¿Estás enfadada?

Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba demasiado cansada para algo así cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba cansada para nada. La adrenalina del aventón me había dado un segundo aire. Eché un vistazo al mar. Con bastante seguridad, la luna había comenzado a hacer su entrada. Había visto la playa de noche siendo decorada por la inmaculada luna muchas veces en el rompeolas con Rue y siempre era preciosa, claro que era la playa más concurrida... Aquella en donde nunca faltan las parejas que van a literalmente hacer el amor frente a todo el mundo, donde unos chicos amenazan tu salud mental por el alto volumen de la música proveniente de sus jeeps, en pocas palabras nunca había podido disfrutarla completamente.

—No, no estoy enfadada —dije dubitativamente—. Podemos caminar o quedarnos aquí

Peeta parecía complacido consigo mismo y se quitó con un encogimiento de hombros, la chaqueta de cuero y su casco. Los puso en el pequeño cajón que se ubicaba prácticamente al final de la moto, de ahí extrajo dos bolsa de papel de diferentes tamaños y bajó el camino hasta la playa. Caminamos en silencio, lado a lado. Las farolas distribuidas por casi toda la playa alumbraban con todo su esplendor logrando que la arena pareciera de un ocre intenso.

Lo miro, la sorpresa debe de mostrarse en mi cara, estaba esperando una "cita" no romántica y sin embargo, me trajo a mi lugar favorito en la tierra. Una playa casi que aunque fuese de noche se veía más hermosa y tranquila que de día. Simplemente no está jugando limpio, pero de nuevo, no me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber mis preferencias, así que sólo se lo atribuyo a la suerte de su parte.

―Vamos ―exige mientras tira de mi mano, mil sensaciones me seducen cuando me lleva a la arena. Estoy un poco mareada por el hecho de que sigue manteniendo mi mano en la suya, incluso aunque lo seguí. Los callos ásperos en sus manos contra mi piel suave son una sensación de bienvenida. Casi me pellizco para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. Caminamos a la playa junto a un montón de toallas y ropa que supongo que pertenece a los dos chicos saliendo y entrando en el agua. Caminamos en silencio, ambos viendo a nuestro alrededor mientras trato de averiguar qué decir.

Cuando llegamos a unos tres metros de la arena mojada, Peeta finalmente habla. ―¿Qué tal aquí?

―Claro, aunque hubiera traído mi traje de baño si hubiera sabido que vendríamos a la playa ―respondí con ligereza, mis nervios dan un paso al estúpido humor como hacen normalmente. Sintiendo mi falta de valentía e intensificados nervios ahora que realmente estamos solos, sólo él y yo

Si pudiera rodar los ojos para mí en este momento, lo haría.

―¿Quién dijo algo de trajes? Estoy a favor de la inmersión desnuda- Bromea y me congelo ante el comentario, mis ojos se abren, y trago con fuerza. Es extraño que la idea de quitarme la ropa con este hombre terriblemente guapo me inquiete a pesar de que ha puesto sus manos sobre mí… bueno no tanto tiempo como hubiese querido pero el hecho es que lo hizo.

Peeta estira su mano libre y pone un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, levantando mi cabeza para poder encontrarme con sus azules e increíbles ojos.

―Relájate, Everdeen. No te comeré viva. Dijiste que querías ser casual, así que estoy dándote algo casual. Pensé que podríamos aprovechar el clima inusualmente cálido ―dice soltando mi barbilla y entregándome una de las bolsas de papel para poder extraer de la segunda una especie de manta, para después colocarla en la arena―. Además, cuando me desnude, será en un lugar mucho más privado para poder disfrutar de cada lento y segundo enloquecedor de ello. Así podré tomarme mi tiempo y mostrarte exactamente para lo que está hecho ese sexy cuerpo tuyo. ―Levanta la vista, con los ojos brillantes y la boca deseosa de volverse una sonrisa maliciosa.

Suspiro y niego, insegura de mí misma, de mi reacción hacia él, y de cómo debo proceder. El hombre me puede seducir con palabras solamente. Esa definitivamente no es una buena señal, viendo la forma en que si sigue así estaré entregándole mis bragas a en cualquier momento.

Me agito bajo la intensidad de su mirada y la dirección que mis pensamientos tomaron.

―Toma asiento. Te lo prometo, no muerdo. ―Sonríe.

―Eso lo veremos. ―Resoplo en broma, pero accedo y nos sentamos en la manta, distrayéndome de mis nervios quitándome los botines. Me quito los calcetines, libero mis pies y muevo mis dedos, que están pintados de vino intenso, en la arena. Me pongo de rodillas, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ellos, abrazándolos hacia mi pecho―. Es hermoso aquí afuera. Estoy tan contenta de que la de que la luna brille con tal intensidad esta noche.

-Mmm Ok ―murmura él mientras se acerca y retira de mis manos la otra bolsa de papel a la vez que mete la mano en la bolsa ―. ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunta sacando dos paquetes envueltos en papel deli blanco, seguidos de una barra de pan francés, una botella de vino y dos vasos de papel―. Voilá ―anuncia―. Una muy sofisticada cena de salami, queso provolone, pan francés, y un poco de vino. ―Las comisuras de sus labios se mueven ligeramente hacia arriba como si fuera a ponerme a prueba. Como si comprobara para ver si realmente estoy bien con un ambiente informal, con una cena de bajo coste de este tipo en una tierra de ostentación como nuestro entorno, de glamur, y de pretensión… aunque sí de ostentación hablamos su querida novia se llevaría el premio. Clove tendría un infarto en este momento si Peeta la hubiese traído a la playa para cenar tirados en la arena.

Lo miro con cautela, sin gustarme los juegos ni las pruebas, pero creo que alguien en su lugar probablemente sería más cuidadoso con los demás. Por otra parte, es él que me pedía una cita, aunque todavía no estoy segura de por qué.

―Bueno, pensé que si te decía que no quería nada costoso y romántico, harías todo lo contrario. Creo que debí esforzarme un poco mas ―digo secamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco―, pero tendrá que ser suficiente ―termino.

Él se ríe a carcajadas, mientras saca el corcho del vino, lo vierte en las tazas de papel, y me da uno a mí.

―¡Por la simplicidad! ―Brinda con buen humor.

―¡Por la simplicidad! ―Estoy de acuerdo, toco su taza y bebo un sorbo del vino dulce y sabroso―. Wow, una chica… en este caso yo, podría acostumbrarme a esto ―reconozco. Cuando él me mira con duda, continúo―: ¿Qué más puedo pedir? mar, arena, frescura, comida…

―¿Una cita con increíble y fascinante cirujano? ―Bromea mientras parte un pedazo de pan, las capas de provolone y delgadas rebanadas de salami, y me lo entrega en una servilleta de papel. Lo acepto con gracia, mi estómago gruñe. Había olvidado lo hambrienta que estoy.

―Gracias ―le digo, mientras tomo la comida de él. Tomo un bocado del improvisado sándwich, y gimo con aprecio por la mezcla de pan fresco y deli―. ¡Esto está realmente bueno!

Él asiente de acuerdo conmigo.

—Me gusta esto —dije, insegura de lo que estaba diciéndole que me gustaba, la comida o la compañía. Suponía que me gustaban ambas.

Suspiró.

—A mí también. ¿Pero no somos los mejores conversadores, verdad? —Tomó otro bocado de su sándwich sin romper nuestro contacto visual—. Me aseguraré de dar un cómodo silencio sobre una incómoda conversación cualquier día.

—Eso es un eufemismo —dije—. De cualquier manera nunca he sido una gran admiradora de las conversaciones sobre mí.

—Igualmente —responde, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta de papel.—. Entonces, ¿sobre qué hablan dos personas que no quieren hablar de sí mismos y que obviamente quieren mantener sus secretos guardados en el armario?

—Nunca dije que tenía secretos.

—Pero sí los tienes —asegura—. Es obvio.

—¿Obvio? Claro que no, yo no soy de las que anda llorando o riendo por los rincones- ―confieso, terminando mi bocado

—No, no eres de esas. Pero tampoco eres de las que asimila completamente su potencial―dice encogiéndose de hombros sin pedir disculpas

—¿Potencial? ¿Qué es esto un casting? Si mal no recuerdo estábamos hablando acerca de los secretos, no de mis defectos y virtudes.

―¿Entonces cuál es la historia ahí? ¿La que quieras contarme hoy?

—¡Oh! Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, ahora soy tu cuenta cuentos.

—Tal vez algún día puedas contarme los tuyos.

—Probablemente no —le dije—. ¿Vas a contarme los tuyos?

—Probablemente no. —Me sonrió—. Aunque aún quiero saber cosas de ti, o quizás puedas comenzar con tu intento de asesinato

—No es gran cosa, solo Clove tenía una deuda pendiente conmigo.

—¡Claro! Nunca me lo imaginé, pensé que esa era tu manera de expresarle tu cariñó- niega agarrando otro pedazo de queso, doblándolo en el pan- Me imagino que es tu manera de cobrar lo que ella me dijo ¿No?

—Tenías razón con lo que dijiste ese día en el hospital. Clove, no es mi persona favorita en el mundo… muchas veces me la he imaginado mientras la estrangulo- al terminar mi comentario, esperé la simpática sonrisa de Peeta, solo que su expresión estaba en blanco.

— ¿Qué tenían los bombones?

—Sulfamida, una pequeña porción

Peeta aparta los ojos de mi mirada por primera vez desde que llegamos a esta playa. Puedo sentir su malestar con este tema de conversación. Una rareza para un hombre tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo en todos los demás ámbitos de la vida. Él mira hacia el tumultuoso océano y se queda en silencio durante unos momentos, con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro duro.

—Sinceramente, no te puedo juzgar. Sé que Clove no es la mejor persona del mundo… tiene esta cosa de Diva tan dentro de sus huesos que muchas veces tiende a ser un poco egocéntrica, pesada e insensible- dice con lo que siento una tristeza resignada en su voz- Pero ella… en el fondo es buena persona, no la mejor del mundo pero si tiene sus momentos de bondad- niega enfáticamente, todavía negándose a mirarme a los ojos, su mirada sigue a un chico que monta una pequeña y oscura ola en lugar de escapar de ella.- Supongo que fue mala suerte que esos bombones terminaran en mis manos. Ahora podemos cambiar de tema, lo último que quiero es hablar de Clove en este momento.

—Así que- vacilo mientras empiezo a preguntar sin pensar. - ¿Háblame de tu bestia?

—¿Perdón?

—Motocicleta, corrijo

—¿Bestia? ¡Te atreves a llamar a mi BMW, bestia! Definitivamente te estás ganando un par de bombones envenenados- Peeta deja escapar una gran y larga risa- Es una BMW K1300 S. Tiene cuatro cilindros. Puede alcanzar los 280 kilómetros por hora y tiene 164 caballos de fuerza. La compré hace aproximadamente tres años y medio, tuve que hablar con mi padre y mis hermanos para que cada uno me prestara dinero para poder comprarla. En un principio la quería de color azul eléctrico pero en cuento vi este modelo, me enamoré.

-¿La usas para carreras o cosas así?- Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe a carcajadas antes de volverse hacia mí.

-No soy para nada un corredor, solo la tengo porque es… hermosa, increíble, perfecta y

-¿Una moto?

-No, es LA MOTO- Él toma un sorbo de su vaso de papel. Suspira y me observa detalladamente con los ojos llenos de humor y una gran sonrisa.-Entonces, ¿Cardio? ¿Por qué?

-En realidad, siempre lo tuve claro desde el momento en que me aceptaron en la facultad de medicina. Creo que básicamente se lo debo a mi profesora de biología en la secundaria, cuando en el laboratorio entregó un corazón de res por equipo para examinarlo. Gran parte de las chicas del salón o se desmayaron o vomitaron… gracias a eso la profesora solo dio clases a los alumnos que se mantuvieron en pie. Fue la mejor clase que tuve en la secundaria. Ese corazón estuvo por casi dos horas en la mesa para que yo hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Ese fue el comienzo, creo que terminé de enamorarme en el momento en que pude sentir los latidos de uno contra mi palma después de que mi jefe de residencia se diera por vencido con un trasplante, fue increíble, tanto que lloré después de haber salido del quirófano ―Suspiro, no teniendo suficientes palabras para expresar los sentimientos que tengo―. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicar.

―Eres muy apasionada al respecto. Te admiro por eso ―su tono es serio y sincero.

―Gracias ―contesto, tomando otro sorbo de vino, encuentro sus ojos―. ¿Y tú?

—Era lo único que faltaba en mi familia- responde rápidamente- No mentira, no tengo una historia como la tuya. Pero elegí neuro porque es lo que me apasiona, además los traumatólogos y los Urólogos no conquistan tan rápido como un neruo… esa razón también influyó―Él se encoge de hombros, con una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras mira hacia el agua

―Y después de todo este tiempo, ¿todavía disfrutas de ello?

―Soy bueno en eso ―dice.

―Eso no es lo que pregunté.

Él mastica la comida, reflexionando cuidadosamente sobre mi pregunta.

―Sí, supongo que sí. No hay otra sensación que me guste. Soy parte de un equipo, y sin embargo, estoy sólo conmigo ahí. No tengo a nadie de quién depender, ni culpar si algo sale mal. ―Puedo sentir la pasión en su voz. La reverencia que todavía tiene por su especialización―. En ese quirófano, puedo escapar de mis problemas, de las rutinas ...para enfocarme en los de otro, en los de alguien que depende directamente de mi. El único miedo que tengo es lo que he creado por mí, de creer que hice algo bien y eso pudo empeorar el esto de alguien, de conformarme, de rendirme.

La mirada de asombro en su rostro me dice que me ha dado más de lo que esperaba en una respuesta. Que está sorprendido por su inesperada honestidad conmigo. Quito el malestar de él sintiéndose vulnerable al apoyar mis brazos hacia atrás y levantar mi cara hacia el cielo.

—Por eso el Ipod— agrego sin detenerme

—El Ipod ayuda a que la burbuja se cierre completamente. Puede sonar un poco estúpido, pero de verdad le tengo una fe increíble— La media sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, rápidamente fue copiada por los míos

—¿Qué tipo de música tienes ahí?

—Un poco de todo, éxitos de los ochenta y noventas. UB40, Michael Jackson, Guns N' Roses, Bob Marley, Beatles, Jay-z, Coldplay, Maroon 5, Red hot… la lista es larga ¿Quieres que continúe?

—¿Y Madonna, Taylor y Beyonce?

—Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?— juro que me llevó todas mis fuerzas aguantar mi risas— Soy un hombre por lo tanto escucho música de hombres. Mi ipod está preparado para explotar en caso de que esas canciones se agreguen a la lista de reproducción. Me disculpo si te gustan, ya sabes lo que dicen: entre gustos y colores…

—No han escrito los autores, tranquilo. De hecho muchos de los que nombraste son mis preferidos también.

Esperé alguna respuesta de su parte, como por ejemplo alegrarse porque coincidíamos en algo, sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario. Peeta centró por completo su atención en el chico que trataba de surfear a esta hora.

―Es tan hermoso ―digo respirando el aire fresco y hundiendo mis dedos de los pies en la arena fría.

―¿Más vino? ―pregunta mientras se mueve para sentarse más cerca de mi lado. El roce de su brazo desnudo contra el mío deja zumbando a mis sentidos.

Murmuro en señal de asentimiento mientras señales de alarma se apagan en mi cabeza. Sé que tengo que crear una cierta distancia de él, pero es demasiado condenadamente atractivo. Irresistible. Nada de lo que esperaba y sin embargo todo lo que había previsto. Sé que tengo que aclarar mi mente porque él está nublando mi sensibilidad.

―¿Así es como lo imaginabas, Peeta, cuando me preguntaste en la biblioteca si quería salir contigo? ―Vuelvo mi cabeza y me encuentro cara a cara con él, su cabello está despeinado, sus labios son carnosos, sus ojos brillantes. Aguanto la respiración, congelada en el momento de que todo lo que tomaría es que me apoye para sentir sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Para probar su hambre carnal como lo hice anteriormente en la convención.

Él me muestra una sonrisa.

―No exactamente, para mi primer intento pensé el invitarte a cenar en un restaurant y después ir a esta heladería que tiene el mejor chocolate con queso en toda la cuidad. Pero entonces no aceptaste y para el segundo casi tercer intento me pediste que no hiciera nada de cenas costosas, entonces así es como llegamos aquí. ―admite, pero puedo sentir que nuestra cercanía le está afectando demasiado porque puedo ver el pulso en su garganta acelerarse. Su nuez se mueve con un trago de saliva. Puedo llevar mis ojos de regreso a sus palabras no dichas, que fluyen entre nosotros―. Realmente tienes los ojos más inusuales y magníficos que he visto ―me dice, sus palabras son un aliento de susurro.

No es como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes de que mis ojos son por decirlo únicos y poco inusuales, de que son de color gris con motas verdes y algunos destellos claros , pero por alguna razón, oírlo de él hace que un deseo vaya en espiral por mí. Campanas de advertencia suenan otra vez en mi cabeza.

—Diablos— la palabra escapa de mis labios y rápidamente rezo para que el sonido de las olas no le haya permitido escucharme.

—¿Qué ocurre? Dime

—No deberías decirme cosas como esas, Peeta— aseguro, apartando mi mirada de la suya y posándola en el pequeño montículo de arena que he formado con mis pies.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero besarte y eso no está bien

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta y su tono es exigente.

—Tienes novia

—¿Y?

—No soy una roba hombres— Y no, no lo soy. No me parezco en lada a ella. No quiero hacerlo.

―¿Katniss?

Levanto mis ojos para encontrarme con él, con temor en mi corazón.

―Sólo haré esto una vez. ¿Tienes novio? ―La seriedad de su tono, así como la pregunta misma me toma por sorpresa. No esperaba esto porque creo que él ya sabría la respuesta, digo, ninguna chica comprometida estaría dispuesta a sacrificar sus jueves y viernes para dar clases de psicología. Creo que más sorprendente que la cuestión en sí, es la forma en que lo pregunta. .

Niego con mi cabeza proporcionándole la respuesta que espera y tragando con fuerza.

―¿Nadie a quién estés viendo casualmente?

―Esas son dos preguntas. ―Bromeo, tratando de sacudirme los nervios deslizándose por mi espalda. Cuando no sonríe, y sostiene mi mirada en cuestión, niego otra vez―. No, ¿por qué? ―respondo sin aliento.

―Porque quiero saber que está de pie en mi camino...― Inclina la cabeza y me mira mientras mis labios se abren en respuesta a su boca que de repente está muy seca―... Me gustas, hay algo que en ti que no logro entender pero que me exige que me mantenga cerca de ti. No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso, solo quiero que parte de tu tiempo lo compartas con el mío.

—Esa no soy yo, no soy de las que le gusta estar en el medio.

—No soy de los que deja pasar las oportunidades, las buenas oportunidades- ―Peeta revolotea su aliento en mi cara mientras la expresión de sus ojos me traga entera―. Una vez que me acueste contigo, Katniss, podré responder cada una de las preguntas que rondan por mi mente, satisfacer más que mi curiosidad, mi necesidad.

Oh. Maldita. De. Mí. ¿Cómo pueden esas palabras, tan posesivas, tan predominantemente masculinas, hacerme que lo deseé mucho más? Soy una mujer independiente, segura de mí misma y sin embargo, oír a este hombre, sí, a Peeta Mellark, informándome que me tendrá sin preguntar, sin darme opción, me hace sentir débiles las rodillas.

―Puede que no sea esta noche, Katniss. Puede que no sea mañana por la noche ―promete, el estruendo de su voz vibra por mi cuerpo―, pero sucederá. ―Mi respiración se corta hasta que se detiene, lo que permite que sus palabras penetren en mí antes de continuar―. ¿No lo sientes, Katniss? Esto ―dice señalando con una mano entre él y yo―, ¿esta carga que tenemos aquí? La electricidad que tenemos cuando estamos juntos es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. ―Bajo mis ojos, incómoda con su exceso de confianza aun excitándome por sus palabras. Toma una mano y la extiende, la chispa a la que se está refiriendo se enciende cuando su dedo índice se arrastra hasta la parte inferior de mi cuello hasta mi barbilla. La mueve hacia arriba para levantar mi barbilla para que me vea obligada a mirar en las profundidades de sus ojos―. ¿No tienes un poco de curiosidad de lo bueno que será? Si es tan electrizante con sólo el roce de nuestra piel uno contra el otro, ¿puedes imaginar cómo será cuando esté enterrado dentro de ti?

La confianza en sus palabras y la intensidad de su mirada pulsa en mí, y aparto la mirada hacia abajo, hacia el mar. La parte racional de mí sabe que él solo quiere salirse con la suya conmigo, siguiendo adelante. Y aunque le gustaría que entrara en ella, todavía estaría devastada al final.

Es sólo que no quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Tengo miedo de sentir de nuevo para que vuelvan a dejarme. Miedo de tener una oportunidad para las consecuencias antes de que se altere la vida para mí. Uso mi miedo para alimentar mi obstinación, sin importar lo salvaje del paseo, las inevitables consecuencias no valen la pena para mí.

―¿Estás tan seguro de ti mismo, que tengo que aparecer para el evento? ―le digo con arrogancia, esperando que mis palabras cubran el profundo dolor del que él es responsable de crear en mi cuerpo. Su única respuesta a mi pregunta es una sonrisa de infarto. Sacudo mi cabeza hacia él―. Gracias por el aviso, Mellark, pero no, gracias.

―Oh, Katniss ―advierte entre risas―. Ahí está esa boca inteligente que me parece tan interesante y sexy. Desapareció por un tiempo por los nervios. Estaba preocupado. ―Se acerca y aprieta mi mano―. Ah, y Everdeen, para que lo sepas, esa no fue una advertencia, cariño. Fue una promesa.

Y con eso, se inclina sobre sus codos sobre la manta, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, el desafío está en sus ojos mientras mira fijamente hacia mí. Viajo por el largo de su delgado cuerpo con mis ojos. Mis pensamientos corren a cómo debo resistirme a este hombre sobre todo, imprudente, con problemas, e impredecible, cuya continua pelea verbal me pone incómoda. Me hace desearlo. Agita sentimientos y pensamientos que no sabía que están ahí. Y sin embargo, en lugar de voltear hacia otro lado como debo hacerlo, lo único que quiero hacer es subirme a horcajadas aquí mismo sobre esa manta, pasar mis manos por los firmes músculos de su pecho, hacer un puño con mis manos en su cabello, y tomarlo hasta que me rinda a todos mis pensamientos racionales.

Valiente lo miro a los ojos otra vez porque sé que está mirando mi valoración de su cuerpo. Me aseguro de que mis ojos no reflejen nada del deseo que estoy sintiendo.

―Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ―le pregunto, regresando a él- ¿Por qué tan mal es psicología?

—No voy mal— refuta con algo de enfado— Es solo que Haymitch no se conforma con que le recite la teoría, quiere hacerme sufrir. Para mí es una complementaria totalmente inservible… no te ofendas, pero soy cirujano, las personas que vienen a mi o que caen en mis manos lo hacen porque saben que algo les ocurre y quieren que lo remedie. Te puedo asegurar que no quieren que me siente en una mesa con ellos a tomar café y preguntarles por sus vidas para después responder "¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?"

―Bueno, en cierto punto entiendo lo que dices pero tienes que reconocer que es necesaria, tanto para examinar, evaluar y en el peor de los casos encontrar la mejor forma de notificar una perdida ―admito.

―Tienes mucho Haymitch dentro de ti. Deberías alejarte un poco del viejo. ―dice, su expresión se anima, con los ojos muy abiertos en una mirada simulada de horror.

―Es imposible que tenga algún parecido con Haymitch

―Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta—Una expresión ausente se asentó en su rostro mientras me observaba sin perder detalle alguno de mi posible reacción.

―Me has dicho un montón de cosas indiscreta y ahora te da pena preguntarme algo

―Digamos que es un tema un poco delicado

―Adelante

―Tú y el… Haymitch, ustedes…

―¿Qué?... ¡Oh por Dios! Claro que no, no no no. Jamás

―Está bien, tranquila. Solo era una pregunta.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué, qué? — Repite

―La pregunta, a qué se debe

―Curiosidad— agrega como si nada, restándole importancia a mi pregunta con un pequeño gesto de su mano

―¿Cuántas personas creen que me acuesto con él?

―En realidad no lo sé, es solo que Haymitch te protege tanto que… provoca cierta confusión en mi percepción. — Sus grandes ojos azules parpadearon rápidamente y la sonrisa regresó a su rostro. A donde sea que haya ido mentalmente, había regresado.

―Nunca me he acostado con alguna persona del hospital… el único fue… bueno, ya sabes

―Está bien, te creo. De verdad… oye sobre lo que sucedió ese día en los vestuarios

―Ya sé que lo sientes. Los veintitantos mensajes que recibí me lo dejaron claro. — contesté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Sin embargo no respondiste

―Orgullo. Te Molesta si ahora soy yo la que pregunta

―Suéltalo.

―¿Por qué Clove?... Sé que dijiste que no querías hablar más de ella pero… Digo, había tantas chicas que te perseguían y fue ella la que ganó ¿por qué?

―Clove es… fue la opción más segura. La única que no representaba ningún tipo de riesgo, fue fácil y seguro

―Debo conformarme con esa respuesta

―Sí, de verdad no quiero hablar de Clove.

—Sabes algo de mí que nadie más sabe. Además, esa sería una bonita forma de recompensarme por todas esas cosas feas que dijiste de mí y sinceramente quiero saber cómo dos personas que son capaces de decirse que se aman pueden engañarse el uno al otro.

―Mi hermano… el te ha dicho esas cosas

―No, tu novia

―¿Qué hay que decir? No me gusta el drama, el sistema de puntos de quién aporta qué, la expectativa del próximo paso a tomar, tratando de averiguar si hay un motivo oculto para que esté conmigo... ―Se encoge de hombros―. En lugar de lidiar con esa mierda, prefiero estar con una mujer que conozco, que conozco la manera en la que piensa, sé lo que quiere y lo más importante sé que no me espera ningún tipo de sorpresa a su lado. Esto simplifica las cosas.

―Sin embargo estas prácticamente ofreciéndome que me acueste contigo.

―No te estoy mintiendo, es lo que quiero. Como te dije en un principio acostarme contigo sería algo así como… satisfacer una necesidad

―Así que, un tipo con problemas de compromisos. ―Pongo los ojos en blanco―. ¡Como si eso fuera algo nuevo! ―Él se queda callado, aún con lo que pienso de él, de esto, de todo―. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estabas esperando? ―continúo con sorna―. ¿Qué acabe de mirar tus hermosos ojos azules, deje caer mis bragas y abra las piernas cuando admites que te gustan las mujeres en tu cama, pero que no las dejas entrar en tu corazón? ―A pesar de mi sarcasmo, estoy siendo brutalmente honesta. ¿Cree que el hecho de que sea quien es, voy a negar toda mi moral?

―No estaría mal si lo haces en este momento, de hecho lo disfrutaría mucho ―Su pronunciación lenta, moviéndose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su codo. Una sonrisa lenta se extiende por su rostro―. Te aseguro que el romance no es algo al que me adhiero activamente. No hay tal cosa como felices para siempre.

La romántica empedernida en mí suspira profundamente permitiéndome ignorar su comentario y la sonrisa en su cara me hace olvidar todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza, porque él es, de hecho, un maldito atractivo y sus ojos son tan fascinantes.

―¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? ¿Por qué el desapego emocional? ―Niego sin comprender―. Pareces ser una persona muy apasionada en cambio.

Él se mueve en la manta, acostándote sobre la espalda y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, exhalando con fuerza.

―Para mí, la pasión no tiene nada que ver con el romance― Le miro sin comprender― Puedo llegar a hacerte sentir la pasión mas arrolladora que tendrás en tu vida pero te juro que nunca daré pie a una romántica relación entre nosotros. Y antes de que lo preguntes, mis padres me aman, mis hermanos siempre están para mí, no siento ningún tipo de impulso a cortarme o mutilarme, no me atrae eso del cuero y los látigos. Ah y tengo un perro que también me ama.

Lo miro, tratando de descifrar su laberinto verbal de explicaciones mientras él se queda en silencio durante unos minutos antes de estirar una mano detrás de su cabeza y colocarla en la mía. Me deleito con esa rara señal de afecto de él. La mayoría de las veces cuando nos tocamos es explosivo, incluso carnal. Rara vez es simple. Poco exigente. Tal vez por eso me gusta el calor de su mano filtrándose a través de la parte superior de la mía.

Todavía estoy pensando en lo que dije a pesar de la distracción de su toque.

―No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cómo puedes…?

Me detengo a media frase cuando tira de mi brazo y en segundos me pone en la manta, miro su cara cernirse sobre la mía. No estoy segura de cómo es posible, pero mi respiración se acelera y se detiene al mismo tiempo. Él muy lentamente, deliberadamente usa una mano para quitar un cabello errante de mi cara, mientras los demás se apoyan sobre la base de mi cuello, justo bajo el pliegue de mi barbilla.

―Este lunar es sumamente atractivo― señala delineando la pequeña mancha ubicada justo bajo mi mandíbula― debe sentirse increíble besarte ahí mientras tu pulso está acelerado

―¿Estás tratando de cambiar de tema? ―le pregunto tímidamente, mi corazón está desbocado y el deseo florece en mi vientre. Su toque deja cargas eléctricas en mi piel como un reguero de fuego dejado en todas partes donde me toca.

―¿Está funcionando? ―respira, ladeando la cabeza para estudiarme.

Aprieto los labios y reduzco mis ojos en mis pensamientos.

―Mmmm... No, aún tengo algunas preguntas. Me dijiste que tenías un perro, quiero saber de él. ―Una sonrisa juega en mis labios cuando lo veo, él me mira.

―Entonces podría tener que hacer algo al respecto, ah y Diver es un bóxer tiene un año humano lo que quiere decir que tiene siete años perro. Le encanta jugar y ver películas conmigo ―murmura como con minuciosa lentitud, bajando la cabeza hasta que sus labios son un susurro sobre los míos. Lucho con el impulso de arquear la espalda para que mi cuerpo pueda presionar contra el suyo―. ¿Y ahora?

¿Cómo es que estamos al aire libre, pero me siento como si todo el oxígeno se hubiera ido? ¿Por qué, pues, tiene este efecto sobre mí? Trato de respirar lentamente y todo lo que huelo es a él, a madera, a limpio, se trata de una embriagadora mezcla que es puro hombre moderno y atractivo.

No puedo encontrar mi voz para responder a su pregunta, así que sólo le doy un evasivo:

―Continua. ―Estoy ajena a todo lo que nos rodea: a las personas nadando, a las olas rompiendo, la luna sobre el mar

Debido a nuestra proximidad, no puedo ver sus labios, pero sé que sonríe porque veo las líneas arrugar las esquinas de sus ojos.

―¿Debo tomar eso como un sí o debo tomar eso como un no? ―me pregunta enunciando cada palabra lentamente a medida que acaricia mis labios. Sus ojos tienen los míos, una luz los atraviesa. Cuando todo lo que hago es respirar una bocanada de inestable aire en reacción, la respuesta es―: Entonces, supongo que sólo te tomaré.

Y con esas palabras, su boca baja a la mía.

Establece un lento, hipnótico ritmo de besos ligeros que acarician mis labios. Cada vez que pienso que me dará lo que quiero, profundizar el beso, se aleja. Él se apoya en un codo junto a mí, y levanta esa mano para acariciar la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Su otra mano lentamente se desplaza hacia abajo a un lado de mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mis líneas y se detiene en un lado mi cadera. Me agarra ahí, agarra mi carne a través de mis pantalones vaqueros y presiona mi cuerpo más cerca de él.

―Tienes un cuerpo sumamente delicioso ―murmura entre besos. Los disturbios de la sensibilidad que está causando en mí son a la vez estimulantes y atormentadores. Paso mis manos bajo su polo, hasta las llanuras de su torso y espalda, sintiendo la fuerza allí y el juego de músculos definidos juntándose mientras se mueve conmigo, mientras continúa su lánguido asalto a mis labios.

Si fuera la mujer inteligente que pretendo ser, me gustaría dar un paso atrás un momento y racionalmente evaluar la situación. Me doy cuenta de que Peeta es un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere sin preámbulos ni precaución.

Y en este momento me desea. Lo ha probado directamente, consiguiendo llegar a la búsqueda del punto y básicamente tenerme contra una pared a los diez minutos de conocerlo. Intentó la coacción, enojarse, e incluso admitir que no es un novio perfecto, ni quiere compromisos con otros, ni relaciones. La parte racional de mí reconoce esos hechos y se da cuenta de que ha fallado en el reto hasta el momento, por lo que ahora se está moviendo hacia la seducción. Diría que está cambiando su enfoque ahora, tomándose su tiempo haciéndome sentir y hacer que lo deseé también. Dejar que esta situación sea a mi manera ahora. Me cuenta que esto no tiene nada que ver con las emociones y el deseo de "un después" conmigo, sino que está tratando de meterme en su cama de la manera que pueda.

―¿Y después qué? ― él no responde, solo se limita a ignorarme como si no hubiese dicho nada o como si mis labios fuesen más importantes― ¿Después de que me acueste contigo qué?

―Eso no suena como una negativa. ¿Ya aceptaste? ― Su boca adora a la mía con lentitud, lamiéndome ociosamente con su lengua, rozando mis dientes, y acariciando mis labios. ― No lo sé, supongo que sabremos qué hacer cuando lleguemos ahí

―Yo no corro riesgos, Peeta

―Pues es hora de que te acostumbres. Porque lo que estoy pidiendo de ti es peligroso y una total falta de respeto―se burla contra de mis labios mientras paso mis dedos por el cabello de la parte posterior de su cuello y trato de tirar de él más cerca, para poder ceder a la formación de ampollas de necesidad que ha construido dentro de mí para que tome más.

―Te equivocaste entonces, no soy de las que cambia todo el patrón de su vida solo por pasar una noche caliente, en una cama caliente y con un hombre…

―¿Caliente?

―No, comprometido.

―Si la respuesta es no, preferiría que usaras otra excusa que mi relación. Tengo bastante claro que los sentimientos de Clove son lo que menos te importan

―Eres frustrante… hablar contigo es frustrante ―suspiro de frustración, porque ahora sus labios se mueven constantemente por mi cuello dándome besos con la boca abierta hasta llegar a mi lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo pequeñas chispas de escalofrío en su camino.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa dibujarse contra el punto hueco debajo de mi oreja, en respuesta a mis palabras.

―Eres de las que no corres riesgos. ―murmura― del tipo de mujer que siempre se queda asomada en la ventana viendo lo que le pasa a los demás, agradecida por la protección de la casa pero deseando ser la vecina que camina por la acera. ―Se retira de mi cuello para que su rostro se cierna a unos centímetros del mío. No hay duda del deseo que nubla sus ojos cuando se fusionan con los míos. Él se repite a sí mismo― No soy de los que le gusta pedir algo, solo voy y lo tomo. Pero si tengo que rogar para que accedas, créeme que lo haré y no me rendiré hasta tenerte donde quiero y cuando yo lo quiera.

Ni siquiera tengo un momento para registrar sus palabras antes de que su boca se aplaste hacia abajo en la mía. Esta vez no se contiene. Sus labios poseen los míos desde el momento en que nos tocamos. Él ordena el beso con una ardiente pasión que tiene a mi cabeza dando vueltas, mi cordura se vuelve un reflujo, y mi cuerpo desea. Él me besa con tanta hambre no correspondida, que es como si se volviera loco si no me degusta. No tengo más remedio que subirme a la ola que es su control porque estoy tan atrapada como él.

Su lengua es como un dardo en mi boca degustando un vino antes de que se vaya y tira suavemente de mi labio inferior. Yo arqueo mi cuello, lo que le ofrece más, deseando que tome más porque no puedo tener suficiente de su embriagador sabor.

Me deleito con la sensación de él. Su mano se extiende por mi cadera con propiedad. El peso de su pierna, que está doblada y apoyada sobre la mía, presiona su evidente erección en mi cadera. Su boca se controla, tomando, y dando todo al mismo tiempo. Los bajos gruñidos de deseo que emanan de lo más profundo de su garganta son puro aprecio, diciéndome que lo excito. Que me desea.

Podría quedarme en esta suspensión de deseo todo el día con Mellark pero el sonido de risa acercándose me regresa a mis sentidos. Me lleva a la conclusión de que estamos afuera, a la vista del público. Peeta acaricia mis labios suavemente una vez más mientras escuchamos a los otros chicos caminando a varios metros de distancia a sus toallas. Sus manos se mantienen tomando mi cara y aunque apoya su frente contra la mía, los dos tratamos de calmar nuestra entrecortada respiración.

Cierra los ojos un momento, y tengo la sensación de que lucha con su control. Frota su pulgar atrás y adelante en mi cuello y clavícula, una suave caricia que me calma.

―Gracias a Dios tengo a un Cardiólogo cerca en este momento. ―Suspira, besando la punta de mi nariz―.Siento que mi corazón va a estallar

―Si algo de esto sale mal, créeme que tengo el poder para herirte. Tienes razón, me gustas y te deseo… tanto que sinceramente Clove me da igual en este momento pero tú tienes mucho más que perder. Ser tu asesora me da cierto poder sobre ti― Pongo mis manos en su pecho y lo empujo lejos mientras me levanto para sentarme, me estiro de nuevo para tomar mi vaso de plástico de vino. Peeta me lo da mientras toma el suyo y sorbe.

―Eso es bueno, quiere decir que ya estamos en la misma página―Él me muestra una sonrisa diabólica antes de reírse a carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo la mirada de asombro en mi cara.

―No he aceptado todavía―Sonrío, arqueando una ceja, pensando que he encontrado el equilibrio y tirado la pelota en su cancha.

Él se inclina cerca de mí, su respiración calando en mi cara y la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

―Bien, al menos acabo de hacer que admitas que va a suceder y que estas advirtiéndome lo que pasará su llegara a lastimarte y ahora que lo pienso bien no te he escuchado decir no y marcharte

Mis ojos se abren mientras me doy cuenta de en lo que acabo de entrar de buena gana. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que rompe mis labios mientras tomo la maligna picardía suya. Sacude la cabeza y cuando sus ojos se apartan de los míos dice:

―Si te sirve de algo, te juro que nunca me arrepentiré de obligarte a salir conmigo. Esta es sin duda la mejor cita que he tenido

―¿Estás tratando de decirme algo en una manera indirecta? ―pregunto, tratando de averiguar el énfasis en su punto.

―No ―dice, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro―. Estoy haciendo una observación. Eso es todo.

En este caso en el tiempo es cuando me siento como que estoy viendo al verdadero Peeta Mellark, a la desenmascarada versión con una vulnerabilidad que me hace desear llegar a más y quitar el dolor que muchas veces parpadea en esos ojos verdes y hacerlo mejor. Demostrarle que el amor y el compromiso son posibles sin complicaciones. Esto es real y puro y mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca imaginó cuando se construye y comparte entre dos personas.

Siento un dolor fantasma en mi corazón como si un trozo se arrancara, no mentiré diciendo que no quería que nada de esto pasara. Sin embargo, me hubiese gustado que se acercara por razones un poco distintas y no pidiéndome ser la otra.

Supongo que es algo que va en mis genes.

Herencia, quizás.

Finalmente rompo el contacto visual, bajando mis ojos de nuevo para ver mis dedos recoger mi vaso. Sé que nunca llegaré a expresarle esto a él. Nunca tendré la oportunidad. En algún momento en un futuro próximo le entregaré mi cuerpo de buena gana a pesar de que mi cabeza me dice que es un error. Me deleito en este momento con él que está lleno de reverentes suspiros y cuerpos entrelazados, y me sentiré devastada cuando camine y desaparezca después de que se harte de mí. Trago las lágrimas que queman el fondo de mi garganta por ese momento en el tiempo por venir.

Levanto la vista hacia él, con una mirada sincera en la cara.

―Gracias, Peeta. Realmente tuve un buen momento...

―A pesar de la pesada conversación ―añade cuando me detengo en mi comentario.

Me río de él.

―Sí, a pesar de los pesados temas, pero tuve una semana muy larga y estoy exhausta ―me disculpo―. Por lo que creo que es mejor si nos vamos.

―Está bien, como buen caballero que soy tengo que llevarte a casa, sana y salva.

Le ayudo a empezar a recoger la comida sobrante y a colocarla en la bolsa a medida que intercambiamos informales comentarios entre nosotros. Empiezo a ponerme los calcetines y los botines de nuevo cuando dice:

―.Eso, mis asesorías y psicología, no tiene nada que ver con _esto _―dice señalando entre los dos. ―No estoy aquí solo para recibir una buena calificación.

―Supongo que tendrás que demostrarlo entonces.

La luna se había levantado en su máximo esplendor, regalándome un paisaje increíblemente hermoso, en silencio caminamos de regreso hacia la moto. Al llegar a ella, Peeta repitió todo el proceso que había empleado para ayudarme a subir a su motocicleta, mientras que yo le indicaba mi dirección.

Por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que disfrutara el viaje de regreso…

Obviamente no fue así, estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para desear estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Tal vez si le dijera que quiero ir a otro lugar…

―Esa es mi torre ―señalo hacia edificio verde y blanco que se encuentra ubicado casi al final de la aldea universitaria y frente a las áreas verdes de la universidad. Él se detiene detrás de un árbol justo al frente de la enterada a la pequeña torre, empujando el botón para silenciar el ronroneo sexy del motor. Las farolas están encendidas y la más cercana a la casa se mantiene parpadeando y se apaga a intervalos impares. Puedo oír a un perro que ladra a varias calles más abajo y el olor a césped recién cortado cuelga en el aire. Se siente como casa, como normalidad, por fuera las torres eran una buena opción pero al entrar digamos que el panorama cambiaba.

Peeta baja de su motocicleta, deja su casco en el asiento y viene por el lado de la moto por el que se supone debo bajar, extiende una mano para ayudarme a salir de mi asiento. Agarro mi bolsa a mi pecho, de repente incómoda en el momento en que me dirijo a mi edificio con la mano de Peeta en la parte baja de la espalda. Me vuelvo hacia él, apoyando la espalda contra la gruesa reja de acero. Muerdo mi labio inferior entre los dientes y con preocupación atrás y adelante mientras mis nervios parecen estar sacando lo mejor de mí. ―Bueno... gracias por una salida tan agradable ―le digo mientras miro alrededor de la calle incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Tengo miedo de que esto pueda ser todo? Por supuesto que no, porque sé que tendré que verlo por el trabajo. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente siento una mezcla de inquietud y tristeza al separarme de él? ¿Por qué estoy pateándome mentalmente por no haber tomado la oferta de ir a otro lugar de aceptar ser... Lo que el sugiere?  
Dios mío como se supone que lo haga si no puedo siquiera decirlo

Peeta se acerca y coloca un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, volviendo mi cara para que me vea obligada encontrarme con sus ojos. ―¿Qué pasa? Cada vez que comienzas a quedarte atrapada en el momento y manejas la sensación, algo parpadea por tu cara y te retiras. Tiras hacia atrás y ya no estás disponible. Embotellas esa seguridad y toda esa pasión potencial tuya en cuestión de segundos. ―Busca mis ojos cuestionándome, sus dedos son firmes en mi barbilla para que no pueda apartar mis ojos―. ¿Qué ocurre?  
Sus ojos exploran los míos en busca de respuestas que no estoy dispuesta a darle. El músculo se mueve en su mandíbula en frustración por mi silencio. Sus facciones, oscurecidas por el cielo de la noche, están tensas, esperando mi respuesta. La vacilante farola crea un fuerte contraste con sus emociones en conflicto. Puedo sentir mi muro de protección crecer a su atención no deseada. La única manera que sé cómo hacerle frente, cómo mantenerlo a distancia, es a mi vez hacerle yo una pregunta a él.

―Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Peeta ¿Qué ocurre si acepto y dentro de algún tiempo decido que no es suficiente para mí? ¿Qué quiero más?

Él sube sus cejas por mi táctica, su mirada es concentrada nunca vacilante.

―Te puedo asegurar que nos detendremos antes de que eso suceda. Y si eres tú la que en algún momento se cansa, hasta ahí llegamos…

―¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa si eres tú, el que se canse o quiera… más? ―lo interrumpo, mis palabras salen apenas en un susurro y me cortan la respiración.

―No, no puedo pedirte algo que no quiero― Él mueve el pulgar de mi barbilla y lo arrastra por encima de mi labio inferior. ― Y con respecto a cansarme, no lo creo. Si me lo hubieses preguntado en la biblioteca te hubiese dicho que soy de los que se aburren rápido pero después de estar contigo en la playa no creo que pueda cansarme de ti.

―Tal vez soy una buena chica, Peeta. Una a la que no le van estas cosas.

―Ahora eso ―susurra de nuevo hacia mí―, puedo entenderlo. ―Sus respuestas me sorprenden, reafirmo mi suposición de que en realidad oculta algo suyo. O huye de algo.

Se inclina lentamente, rozando un reverente, beso en la punta de mi nariz, su ternura es inesperada, y quiero capturar este momento en mi mente. Deleitándome en él. Suspiro sin poder hacer nada, nuestras frentes se tocan brevemente.

―Buenas noches, Katniss― se inclina hacia atrás, alejándose completamente. Toma el cierre se su chaqueta y lo sube completamente para después girarse y dirigirse hacia su moto

_Corre el riesgo… eres mejor que Clove. Demuéstraselo._

Sinceramente, creo que Peeta solo dio unos tres pasos, cuando me apresure a alcanzarlo. Tomando su brazo y aplicando un poco de fuera logré que se girara… no si antes tropezar conmigo

―Si

―¿A qué? ―pregunta tratando de estabilizarse ―Hoy te ofrecí dos cosas, ¿A cuál te refieres?

―Sabes a cual, pero si tu puedes asegurarme que me alejaras antes de que se cree un vinculo entre nosotros, yo también tengo una regla

― Adelante― me animó

―Solo yo… y no, no es un compromiso el que te pido. Estoy resguardando mi salud

―Hasta ahora no tengo la capacidad de multiplicarme, así que no tenías que preocuparte por eso o por tu salud. Soy cuidadoso. ― Se inclinó y apoyó su mejilla sobre la mía. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja cuando habló.― Pero si es lo que quieres, no tengo problema con eso

―Y quiero tus exámenes de sangre. Yo te daré los míos

―Me parece perfecto― respondió. Él no iba a hacer esto fácil para mí. Los pequeños vellos de la parte de atrás de mi cuello se erizaron.

―Ok

―Ok. ¿Terminaron tus peticiones? ¿Puedo besarte ahora? ― antes de que pudiese responder, me besó en el cuello, volviéndose cada vez más audaz. Cada vez más cerca sus pequeños besos se deslizaban hacia mi boca y cuando sus labios acariciaron la comisura derecha de mis labios… una risita nerviosa escapó de mi boca.

―Lo…Lo siento es solo…

―No te disculpes, me gusta ponerte nerviosa― y ahora sin demora alguna unió sus labios a los míos, esta vez no fue una risita nerviosa lo que escapó, mis piernas se rehusaron a cooperar en el instante en que su lengua acarició mi labio inferior. Instintivamente su mano derecha se apretó en la parte baja de mi cintura, pegando prácticamente todo mi cuerpo al suyo y logrando que mis manos tomaran su cuello para ajustarlo a mi estatura.

La mano que se ubicaba un poco mas debajo de mi cintura, tomó un el extremo inferior de mi sweater y subiéndolo un poco logró introducir su mano. Mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente cuando la calidez de su mano conectó con mi piel.

Según el reportero del clima, está noche era mejor andar abrigado porque se esperaban lluvias desde la tarde hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Si tuviese en frente en este momento al reportero juro que podría reírme de él y del gran abrigo que seguro llevaría.

No podía tener mejor abrigo que este

No podría querer más algún otro tipo de calor, que el que proporcionaba el cuerpo de Mellark

No querría que nadie más ocupara su lugar en este momento

No me importaba… puedo vivir con esto.

….

Hello! Como están?

Bueno aquí otro cap, como pueden ver actualicé antes de viernes…. Eso es bueno y es malo, porque significa que para este viernes quizás esté un poco ocupada (Cosas de trabajo) lo que quiere decir que actualizaré el viernes próximo o si dios quiere y mi cerebro entra en fase creativa un poco antes.

Chicos no pude responder ningún comentario porque simplemente mi teléfono no los quiso enviar, lo siento. Créanme que los leo y que suspiro como una tonta cuando me dicen cosas como que les gusta la historia y que esperan la próxima actualización, reflexiono cuando leo cosas como que encontraron un error o que simplemente creen que Clove no debería tener derecho a aparecen en la historia de Peeta y Katniss (No sé si logré el cometido pero me parece que gran parte de los que me leen ya comenzaron a destetarla) muaja muaja muaja

Recibí un comentario anónimo que dice lo siguiente: (discúlpenme si ocupo espacio inmecesario pero este es el único modo que tengo de responer a un comentario anónimo)

_**actillow**____**chapter 9 .**_

_**antes de segir leyendo o de marcar como favorito quisiera saber si esto será una historia dramática ya sabes de ese tipo de drama que apesta**_

te recomendaria que modificaras la historia porque el drama no gusta mucho en el mundo fanfic

Sinceramente no me interesa si la historia se vende o no, escribo porque es algo que me gusta y lo hago para complacer mis expectativas y para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de fabulosos personajes, como los que creo Suzanne Collins para su libro, un universo alterno y en una historia que bien puede ser real o simplemente demasiado imaginativa.

Y si alguno de ustedes tiene la misma duda con respecto al drama, la respuesta es SI, aquí habrá muchísimo drama, oportunidades de reir o ocasiones en las que suspiremos como tontas., . Un equilibrio entre contenido pesado como ligero, los que conocen mi otra historia: No soy lo que crees, sabran de lo que hablo.

Discúlpenme el discurso.

Saluditos

Joha


	11. 11

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Un golpe en la puerta logró que siete pares de ojos se enfocaran directamente en la persona que ingresaba en la habitación, todos detuvieron lo que sea que estaba haciendo al ver que era Haymitch quien ingresaba en la habitación con solo su uniforme azul marino de cirugía. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí procedió a contar todos los presentes en la sala, extrajo de uno de sus bolsillo una hoja de papel, escribió unas cosas en ella y después con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a nosotros.

-Bien señoritas, a medida de que vayan terminando con su trabajo quiero que se dirijan al laboratorio cinco. Hoy les corresponde realizarse las pruebas mensuales de control sanitario. Cuando ya se hayan realizado ese examen quiero que se dirijan al ala de salud interna, como se imaginaran van a examinarlos. Por su bien, espero que todos hayan olvidado sus tatuajes, piercings, perforaciones y todas esas cosas que se hacen ahora para "decorar" sus cuerpos.- inmediatamente la pequeña habitación se llenó de murmullos y discusiones silenciosas- Y si alguna de las mujeres presentes sospecha estar embarazada o ya lo está quiero me lo informe ya mismo. Todos firmaron un contrato y saben lo que se les pide en él.

-Dr Abernathy, ¿Podría realizarme la prueba mañana?- preguntó una de las chicas que aun no terminaba de colocarse su uniforme.

-No- negó Abernathy encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero tengo síntomas de gripe. Me van a suspender.

-Lo lamento Pam, debiste tomarte las vitaminas y el acido fólico que te receté. Ahora sigan con su trabajo, tengo un trasplante de corazón que debo evaluar- Todos volvimos a nuestra tarea, ya sea terminar de vestirse, recoger adecuadamente el cabello, acomodar el casillero, lo que sea que cada quien estaba haciendo antes de que nuestro jefe ingresara a la habitación. Yo por mi parte terminé de tejer mi gruesa trenza para después recoger los mechones sueltos con algunas pinzas invisibles.

-Nunca estaré de acuerdo con esas estúpidas pruebas, bueno con la de salud sí, pero eso de que una mujer o un hombre se siente frente a ti mientras te desvistes, solo para ver en qué estado se encuentra mi cuerpo… es totalmente estúpido. Es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.- Mi compañera rompió mi concentración cuando tiró la puerta de su taquilla haciendo que el pequeño espejo por el que observaba mi reflejo, se tambaleara y cayera el fondo de mi casillero

-Reglas son reglas, Teresa. Creo que todos sabíamos eso antes de aplicar por el trabajo.

Y no era una mentira, aunque era una verdadera molestia someterse a esto cada mes. Era algo para lo que ya estabas preparado al momento de firmar el contrato, mientras se realizaban las entrevistas el personal de recursos humano lo repetía una y otra vez tanto que había casos en los que tanta información te saturaba.

-No me parece, deberíamos hacer una huelga o algo- dijo en voz alta ubicándose detrás de mí

-Sería interesante, pero no voy a acompañarte en eso amiga mía. Quiero mucho mi trabajo como para ponerlo en riesgo…- Con un manotazo, empujé la puerta de metal de mi casillero y me giré para alcanzar la salida y abandonar el área. Eran apenas las cinco y cuarenta de la madrugada, muy temprano como para comenzar mi día preocupándome por cosas que obviamente no se pueden cambiar. Además tenía una revista pendiente, mis pacientes me necesitaban.

.

.

.

-Entonces reviso la historia y ¡Bam! La paciente fue ingresada en junio del 2013, con un diagnostico de bronconeumonía, para ese entonces le recetaron ceftriaxona. Setenta y dos horas después de su uso, presentó hematuria intensa. Aquí viene el dilema ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de la ceftriaxona?

-Dolor de cabeza, mareos, dolor en el área de inyección, Fiebre, retortijones, acidez estomacal y en el peor de los casos, evacuaciones sanguinolentas o acuosas- enumeré cada uno de los síntomas con mis dedos

-Exacto, imagina todo el dolor que sufrió esa pobre mujer. Entonces, realicé un examen endoscópico de la vejiga, y me encontré con lesiones en la mucosa vesical compatibles histológicamente con una cistitis eosinófila.

-¿La ceftriaxona lo provocó?

-Lamentablemente no estoy segura, pero la ceftriaxona hizo que en el otro hospital, pasaran por alto los síntomas, confundiéndolos con efectos secundarios del tratamiento.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté curiosa.

-Mejor, ahora mismo se le está aplicando Hidroxicina

-¿Cada cuanto tiempo?

-Ocho horas, veinte miligramos.

-¿Se va a poner bien?

-Si, en caso de que su sistema inmunológico no ayude le aplicaré rápidamente otro trata… ¡whoa!- Glimmer no había terminado de hablar cuando un contenedor de comida se estrello en la mesa emitiendo un seco sonido, que obviamente logró que me sobresaltara.

-Deja el alboroto, Glimm- aunque no había apartado la mirada del contenedor, no me hizo falta levantar la mirada inmediatamente, para reconocer a la persona que en este instante ocupaba la silla vacía a mi lado- Hola- La mirada de Peeta se encontró con la mía y sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy y pequeña tan suya.

-Hola- Saludé de vuelta, acomodándome en mi silla y adquiriendo una postura un poco erguida en incomoda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- era cómico como la voz de Glimmer acabada de pasar de total amabilidad a niñita orgullosa molesta.

-Obvio- señalaba su bandeja- Voy a comer

-Tú no comes con nosotros- continuo mi amiga.

-Pues ahora lo hago- Respondió Peeta, inclinándose hacia adelante con la mirada fija en su envase de comida.

-¿Ah sí?- Peeta solo asintió, mientras que terminaba de abrir su bandeja y extraía un gran trozo de sándwich de su interior- ¿Y quién te invitó?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un comedor médico o un comedor de secundaria en el que la abeja madre vigila a todo el que trata de acercarse y amenaza al que se sienta en su mesa?- puso los ojos en blanco y apretándose el puente de la nariz continuó - ¿tengo que llenar una planilla o algo así?, ah y fue ella quien me invito.

-Es un comedor medico y no, no tienes que llenar una planilla.- dijo Glimmer y le lanzó una mirada de disgusto -Solo lo digo porque no quiero que tu y Gale dañen mi hora de recreación y tranquilidad, con sus coqueteos y sus estúpidas enfermeras acercándose a cada minuto preguntando: "Dr. Mellark, hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, necesita que le traiga algo"

-Si se acercan, te permito que las corras. Sigan hablando de lo que sea que hablaban, yo me sentaré aquí y revisaré la sección de deportes desde mi teléfono.

-Ok, me parece perfecto.- lanzándole una última mirada cargada de… ¿Irritación y ansiedad? Glimm posó su mirada en mi, en el instante en que nuestras mirada se encontraron la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de mi amiga fue bastante perversa- en lo que estábamos. Esa noche, después de que Cato y yo peleáramos, acababa de salirme de la ducha cuando él salió de la nada, me empujó contra la pared. ¡Dios! él era como una fiera, tiró de mi toalla… no disculpa, él la arrancó, después tomó mis…

-Whooow, detente ahí princesa Xena.- Interrumpe, la expresión de incomodidad e incredulidad no pasa desapercibida para mí. Por eso, de hecho, algunas carcajadas de escapan de boca, rápidamente mi mano viaja a mi boca evitando que otras más se escapen- Eso no es precisamente un tema de conversación que se deba tener en presencia de otro hombre, mas si ese hombre es el hermano de tu… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Fiera?

-Dijiste que continuáramos como si nada.- Si el plan de Glimmer era incomodar a Peeta, increíblemente lo había en solo segundos.

-Bueno podrían hablar de no sé, la ultima pintura para uñas que compraron en el supermercado o lo último en moda. ―Glimm mueve las cejas y pone los ojos en blanco volviendo su mirada a su teléfono antes de poder responder

-No nos gusta hablar de esos… ¿temas huecos?, esa es una de las razones por las que Clove solo pasa con nosotras minutos en vez de horas.

-Si es así, entonces estoy tranquilo de que solo compartan minutos de trivialidades en vez de intimidades.- la diversión en su voz me confundió. Para mi, no había nada gracioso en el hecho de que otras personas hablaran de ti a tus espaldas, mas si eran temas tan delicados como la intimidad.

-Oh, créeme que tenemos mucha información de tus íntimas trivialidades- replicó Glimm, no había que ser muy perceptivo para percatarse del insulto en sus palabras.

-No lo dudo, ¿quizás quieras compartir un poco de esa información conmigo?

-Peeta, yo no creo…-Interrumpí tratando de que los dos se calmaran y dejaran de lado el jueguito de yo dije tu dijiste.

-¿Por qué, tienes miedo de lo que pudo decirnos tu noviecita?- Oh dios mio, Glimmer cállate de una buena vez.

-En absoluto, llámalo verificación de detalles. Quizás Clove dejaría algunos cabos sueltos y te aseguro que yo estaría más que dispuesto a especificarles y aclararles los pequeños pero importantes detalles.- La sangre se drenó de mi rostro, cuando miré a Glimm me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba en las misma condiciones que yo. Si pudiese tener en este momento una pizarra de puntaje de seguro Peeta estaría ganando en este instante.

-Está bien, seré honesta y reconoceré que me ganaste ésta. Pero te aseguro que aun no termino contigo.

-Como quieras, además ya tengo que irme solo quería hablar con Katniss de mis asesorías,- Se levantaba tomando su bandeja y su teléfono- ¿nos podemos reunir hoy?

-Mi turno termina a las siete- respondí, volviendo a enderezarme en la silla.

-Yo salgo a las cinco, puedo esperarte en la biblioteca.- aseguró sin dejar de mirarme un solo instante

-Ok, está bien. te envío un mensaje cuando vaya saliendo

- Excelente. Ah lo olvidaba, esto es tuyo. Lo dejaste en la mesa del laboratorio- tendía en mi dirección un sobre de papel. Rápidamente estiré mi mano y tiré del sobre, escondiéndolo en el bolsillo frontal de mí uniforme- Bien, señoritas. Me retiro, tengo una emergencia que atender.

Peeta se había dado la vuelta avanzando hacia la salida, mientras lo seguía con la mirada pude percatarme de cada una de mis compañeras que le lanzaron miradas que se posaron en él, en sus piernas, su espalda o su trasero… _Zorras, son todas unas zorras. Miren para otro lado viejas pervertidas, ese podría ser uno de sus hijos… o tu hermano._

-Supongo que si pregunto qué es eso, me vas a responder que no es nada – me giré en mi silla para volver a estar de frente a Glimmer, no me fijé en qué momento mi mano había viajado hasta mi bolsillo apretando fuertemente el papel.

-En realidad, es la copia de mi examen de salud. Lo olvidé en… la mesa- mentí, jugando con mi trenza, deslizando los dedos por cada uno de los pliegues.

-Bueno, está bien. – Ahora era ella quien se levantaba de su asiento- Amiga lo lamento pero mi hora de almuerzo ya terminó y hay que regresar al trabajo.

-Si claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Te escribo cuando llegue a casa- Ambas asentimos a la vez que acomodábamos nuestras sillas. Abandonamos el área de comida del hospital y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, éste anunció su llegada con un agudo sonido. Glimm hizo una seña con sus manos para que ingresara primero en el ascensor, lamentablemente mis reflejos no fueron tan rápidos, pues en el mismo instante en di dos pasos su mano derecha aterrizó en el bolsillo frontal de mi uniforme arrebatándome el sobre que Peeta me había entregado.

-Tus exámenes una mierda- arqueó una de sus cejas perfectamente depiladas y me miro como si me hubiese pillado a mitad de un crimen- Peeta no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí mismo.- agregó deslizando el inmaculado sobre entre sus dedos.

-Glimm, por favor- supliqué, internamente agradecí que el ascensor estuviese solo. Glimmer no era la chica más discreta del mundo y momentos como este su voz tendía a ser bastante aguda.

-Cálmate, estas verde- anunció desdoblando la hoja y obviamente leyendo lo que yo ya podía imaginarme- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Katniss Everdeen! Esto es… esto es… ¿vas a acostarte con él? ¿Hoy?- El ascensor anunció la llegada a mi piso emitiendo el mismo agudo sonido similar a unas campanillas y en el mismo momento en que las puertas se abrieron, Glimmer pulsó el botón de parada, tendiendo con su mano libre el papel- Disculpa, no pensé que era algo como eso. En verdad, creía que era algo de tenia que ver con sus asesorías… algo de lo que pudiese burlarme. Me disculpo por invadir tu intimidad

-La psicología inversa no va a funcionar, Glimmer-Advertí, estirando mi mano y tomando el papel junto con el sobre.

-¡Diablos! ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa después?- Bienvenida al grupo, yo también me hago esa misma pregunta desde que acepté meterme en este paquete.

-Si voy a hacerlo, pero no hoy. Lo de las asesorías era totalmente cierto

-Eres rápida, Everdeen.- suspiró y volvió a dedicarme una amplia y picara sonrisa.

-¿Podrías no decirle nada a Rue?- susurré, mirando hacia los lados… no me hacía falta que medio hospital se enterara de lo que ocurría o está por ocurrir en mi vida.

-¿Por qué?

-De las tres, sabemos que ella es quien no tiene pelos en la lengua y a lo mínimo que Clove la haga estallar la hará callar con eso.- Cuando acabábamos de conocernos, aproximadamente dos semanas después de que chocáramos en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, Glimm, Rue y yo decidimos ir al cine. Cuando ingresamos a la sala uno de los empleados se confundió y trató de sacarnos de la sala pues pensó que no teníamos tickets. El escándalo que Rue armó fue tan pero tan grande que le dieron cupos libres por seis meses… claro el operador y el gerente nunca se dieron cuenta que la frase "No saben quién es mi padre y voy a demandarlos" era solo un pretexto para que mi amiga siguiera con su alharaca.

-Clove necesita que alguien la calle, pero lo prometo. No le diré a nadie, además es tu pequeño secreto. Tú decides a quien quieres decirle.

-Sí, gracias por recordármelo- respondí con sarcasmo

-Yo soy tu mejor amiga, hay una pequeña cláusula que me da derecho- asintiendo me alejaba del ascensor, esta vez doblando correctamente el papel y enganchándolo en la tira de mi ropa interior.- ¿Katniss?- me llamaba

-¿Qué?

-Cuando ocurra me permitirás ayudarte- susurró, y fue bastante extraño ver a Glimmer sonrojarse- por lo menos arreglar tu cabello o elegir tu ropa.

-¿Y si decido hacerlo aquí en el hospital?

-Bueno, por lo menos puedo planchar tu uniforme.- Su interés era bastante agradable, de hecho me gusta esa sensación, la sensación de que alguien estuviese interesado en mi, en lo que ocurre en mi vida.

-Ok, está bien

-Promételo- ordenó, levantando su dedo meñique

-Lo prometo- respondí, imitando su postura.

.

.

.

La biblioteca tiene el mismo olor de siempre, las mesas están ubicadas en la misma posición, las luces tienen la misma intensidad de siempre y en los altavoces puedo escuchar a Beethoven y su novena sinfonía sin embargo algo es distinto… algo es nuevo para mí hoy.

Primero, eran pocas las veces en las que había venido para este lugar y un guapo chico estuviese esperando por mí, claro que me había encontrado aquí en otras oportunidades con Peeta, solo que en esas ocasiones el no… no me había estado esperando directamente a mí. Esperaba a la asesora que lo ayudara a salvar su materia, aunque todavía la espera ¿no?

Segundo, era la primera vez que lo veía leyendo. En la primera oportunidad en la que nos encontramos estada dormido y en la segunda estaba ansioso por marcharse. El en realidad se vea sumamente concentrado en lo que sea que leía en ese gordo ejemplar.

Agarro y aprieto la correa de mi bolso y comienzo a seguirlo, la ansiedad elevándose ante la posibilidad de estar a solas con Peeta. En general tengo una fuerza de voluntad fuerte, pero cuando se trata de Mellark, es inexistente.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a la biblioteca y te veo leyendo.- Susurré, acercando mi boca hasta su oído. Aplaudí internamente cuando conseguí el resultado que quería, Peeta se sobresaltó en su asiento y al reconocerme estiró su mano hasta que alcanzó mi brazo, con sus dedos acarició un poco mi piel y después hizo una seña para que ocupara el asiento a su lado.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara leer.- La increíble fuerza del devastador efecto que tiene en mí me golpea cuando encuentro sus ojos hermosos… bellísimos ojos azules.

-¿Puedo saber que te tenía tan atrapado?- preguntó acomodándome en el asiento, dejando mi bolso sobre la mesa a un lado del suyo.

- *Madame Bovary- responde, acariciando la hoja que seguramente estaba leyendo, pasando sus dedos sobre cada una de las letras

-¿Buscando algún tipo de respuesta en él?.- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de su rostro observándolo a él mientras él sigue sin apartar la mirada del ejemplar.

-Sabia que me dirías algo como eso, este libro es increíble, sin duda uno de mis preferidos. Además me encanta leer y la verdad Beethoven me empujó a tomar un libro.

-Eso es bueno, así podré recomendarte nuevos libros de psicología

-En tus sueños. - Su ligera voz me empapa - Hablando de eso, mañana la recreadora de pediatría te entregará la lista de actividades que realicé con los niños en pediatría.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto curiosa, ya de nada vale tratar de guárdame mi interés por él. El hombre está más que seguro de que con solo mirarme ya me derrito.

-Los niños, bien. Soy bueno con ellos. Las conversaciones con los cuidadores… nada bien

-¿Qué ocurrió?- no lo pensé dos veces, mi mano izquierda que solo estaba a centímetro de su derecha, se acercó hasta ella apretándola suavemente, expresándole de esa manera un poco de mi preocupación.

-Imagina a siete niños de rehabilitación neurológica, en la misma habitación de recreación, jugando con solo con rompecabezas, monopolio, dados, scrabble y cartas, cuando increíblemente la habitación tiene un televisor, radio, Xbox, DVD`s y un gran y cómodo sofá.- Se encoge de hombros, apretando mi mano y sonriendo tímidamente.

-Puedo imaginarme que hiciste- Río ansiosamente diciendo la única cosa que se me viene a la mente. Inclina la cabeza y me levanta una ceja.

-Creo que la recreadora estuvo más que feliz de firmar mi hoja por última vez después de encontrar a sus niños bailando "Twist and Shout"…

-¿Los Beatles?

-Por supuesto que sí - asintió sonriendo- ¿Qué esperabas que les pusiera Miley?

-¡Oh me hubiese encantado haber esto ahí!- una de sus cejas se levantó, al reconocer la nota de admiración que se escondía bajo mis palabras- Para ver la cara de la recreadora, echándote de ahí.

-Te aseguro que no fue mejor que cuando entró y se encontró con sus niños imitando mis pasos de baile. ―dice como si nada, una pequeña sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Tranquila soy buen bailarín.- asegura- Esos pequeños pasaron un buen rato, gracias por haberme enviado ahí.

-De nada, me alegra saber que como tú asesora, pude asignarte algo que disfrutaras.- notando que mi mano ya tenía mucho tiempo sobre la suya, la retiré y traté de disimular el movimiento acomodando los mechones que se habían escapado de mi peinado.

-Sí, hablé con Gale para que revisara a sus chicos en rehabilitación. Obviamente, muchos cuidadores creen que aislar a los pequeños es la mejor solución, cuando está claro que no lo es. Por dios, algo tan básico como la música- suspiraba, mientras con sus manos señalaba cada uno de sus puntos- ahí miles de investigaciones que aseguran que la música proporciona una gran liberación de endorfinas y dopamina. Las actividades como escuchar música, bailar, darse un baño, caminar, salir con amigos, hacen aumentar los niveles de endorfinas en sangre. La Mente del Cuerpo produce como mínimo 20 tipos diferentes de endorfinas, que se almacenan principalmente en el hipotálamo. El intenso placer que sentimos al escuchar música provoca en el cerebro la secreción de dopamina, un neurotransmisor que también se libera ante placeres más concretos asociados a la alimentación, el sexo, enamorarse, el consumo de drogas o el dinero Un cerebro con energía nos mantiene más enfocados, nos da mayor capacidad de concentración, de organización, mejora la memoria, el aprendizaje y puede trabajar por mayor períodos de tiempo sin agotarse…Lo lamento, creo que me excedí.

-No tranquilo, es entretenido escucharte hablar de lo que te apasiona. Quizás debí llegar con un radio para nuestra primera clase, así no te hubieses quedado dormido.

-Nunca vas a olvidar eso ¿cierto?―río y sacudo mi cabeza― Gracias por escuchar. Tú y mi hermano son los únicos que se interesaron, pero está bien. Algún día seré el responsable de neuro de toda mi unidad y prometo que esos niños de rehabilitación la pasaran mejor.

-Estás incitando a una rebelión, podrían despedirte por eso

-Por lo menos tendré de mi lado a médicos de poder. Cato, Gale, Glimm y tú

-¿Yo? Falta mucho para que sea encargada general del área de Cardiología

-No, eres increíblemente inteligente y excelente en tu trabajo quizás dentro de dos o tres años estés ahí y puedas ayudarme.

-¡Vaya! Gracias por el voto de confianza. Supongo que podríamos intentarlo

-Sí, todavía tengo algunos años por delante para convencerte.

Sonará cursi, pero lo que vino después me sorprendió bastante. Por primera vez Peeta y yo nos quedamos así, mirándonos. Sin emitir algún tipo de sonidos, solo mirándonos… juro que si me pedía que levantara y me sentara en su regazo, lo hubiese hecho sin importarme que media universidad me viera

-Ven, vamos- Se levantaba

-Espera, ¿Y la asesoría?

-Acabamos de terminarla- señalaba la mesa- Vamos, tengo hambre.- Cuando sólo me quedo ahí mirándolo, la confusión cubriendo mi cara, responde por mí agarrando mi mano y apretándola por lo que soy forzada a ir con él. Caminamos en silencio, ambos ocupados en nuestros propios pensamientos. Todas las preguntas que quisiera hacerle se mantienen no dichas en mis labios, porque este no es el lugar para ellas. Pongo una mano en mi estómago para calmar los nervios aflorando ahí.

No hizo falta que recogiera mis cosas, pues todas seguían dentro de mi bolso. Peeta procuró abrir cada una de las puertas con las que nos encontrábamos y cuando su mano se posaba en la mitad mi espalda para indicarme el camino, juro que podía sentir como mis piernas se doblaban, derritiéndose.

Inesperadamente, cuando llegamos al área de estacionamiento del la biblioteca, busqué con la mirada su moto, en su lugar estaba la inmensa camioneta negra que reconocería sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

-Que tengas una linda noche, Peeta- me despedía tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Es obvio que a mi casa

-No. Vas a comer conmigo y después te llevaré a tu casa- ―Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa. Creo que escondo bastante bien mi cara

-No tengo hambre- mentí.

Oh por Dios, se que sonaré como una estúpida pero… estoy lejos de verme… bien. Un jean negro, una sencilla camisa gris y mis keds blancas no me hacen lucir como… como una sexy chica. Además mi cabello está lejos de verse bien. Por lo menos, pude maquillarme un poco antes de salir de mi turno.

-Pues igual vas a comer. No me hagas cargarte de aquí hasta mi auto, no va a ser una escena discreta. Camina- ordenó, indicándome con su barbilla el camino.

Prácticamente me escoltó todo el camino hasta tu auto, poco antes de llegar desbloqueó las puertas, solo se alejó de mi cuando estuve cómodamente instalada en el asiento del copiloto. Inmediatamente un intenso a olor a cuero, playa y un poco de su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales. Aproveché que se detuvo a revisar un neumático en la parte de atrás del vehículo, para llenar hasta más no poder mis pulmones de tan delicioso aroma.

-Bien, está este lugar en el centro de la cuidad. En el que sirven las mejores, hamburguesas, sándwiches, ensaladas, malteada y mil cosas más. De verdad, son muy buenos. ¿Quieres ir allí o tienes otro lugar en el que te gusta comer?- comenta, acomodándose en su asiento y ajustando su cinturón de seguridad.

-Eh… no, está bien. Confío en tu excelente gusto por la comida.

-Está bien, entonces vámonos.

Peeta apagó la luz que se había encendido dentro del vehículo, introdujo su llave en una abertura detrás del volante y al girarla todo el vehículo pareció cobrar vida, hasta la radio que automáticamente se encendió.

_Un momento…eso es..eso es_

-¿N Sync?- Boqueo sin tener oportunidad de esconder mi sorpresa.

-Déjalo

-Oh no, no grandote. Esto definitivamente es una sorpresa. Peeta Mellark, escucha N Sync cuando está solo en su auto. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero me darían por revelar algo así en el hospital?

-El mismo que me darían a mí por decir que estuviste a punto de matarme

-Idiota

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

No respondí, solo me limité a sonreír mientras que los dos tarareábamos 'It's Gonna Be Me'. Minutos después, llegamos al acuerdo de que él cantaría las partes de JC así yo tendría total dominio de las partes que le correspondían a Justin. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos prácticamente cantado cinco veces la misma canción, hasta habíamos perfeccionado algunos pasos de la coreografía original del grupo y hubo un momento en el que nos detuvimos por culpa de un semáforo, que decidimos bajar el vidrio de mi lado para cantarle a una pareja mayor que iba en su vehículo ocupando el carril de al lado.

Al llegar, todas mis inseguridades estuvieron de vuelta. Dios nos ayude, porque el sitio está repleto.

Cuando entramos andando en el restaurante, una gran cacofonía levantándose por todo el lugar nos dio la bienvenida. Mientras los camareros bailaban por todos lados con bandejas de comida humeante o de platos usados, las familias y las parejas y los grupos de amigos se reían, hablaban, discutían. Prácticamente tuvimos que esperar diez minutos solo para poder tener una mesa, sin contar que la chica que nos ubicó se disculpó mil veces con Peeta por darle una mesa cerca del baño. Cuando dejé mi bolso, instantáneamente un olor a pimientos verdes y cebollas me rodeó. Estaba acomodándome en mi silla, cuando levante mi vista y me percate de que una camarera con una bandeja de acero se movía rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-Bienvenidos a Jack´s. saben que van a ordenar o quieren la carta- La mujer puso dos vasos de agua de plástico, rebasándose un poco.

-Podrías traernos el menú, aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo- La chica sonrió a Peeta y del bolsillo de su delantal extrajo dos pequeños menús. Puso el mío en la mesa y le entregó el otro a mi compañero. La chica dio un paso acercándose más a él. -¿Puedo deciros nuestros especiales?

-De acuerdo- La joven habló sin parar por aproximadamente por dos minutos. Dos minutos, en los que resaltó palabras como: salsa, jugoso, fresco, y delicioso. Debo admitir que cada vez que pronunciaba alguna de esas palabras me era inevitable sonreír, más cuando Peeta parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Creo que comenzaremos con dos refrescos, una coca ¿y?- me señalaba

-Soda de limón- ordené

-Una coca y una soda de limón- repitió- después ordenaremos.

La camarera se aclaró la voz. Un par de veces. -¿Está seguro de que no quiere una cerveza? ¿O tal vez algo con un poco más fuerte? ¿Qué tal un trago...?

-Estamos bien, y puede volver más tarde para el pedido. Gracias.

La joven camarera cogió la indirecta y se retiró sin antes anunciar que estaría de regreso en unos minutos.

-Realmente, vas a conseguir su número cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero por si lo olvidaste hice un trato contigo. Tengo palabra Everdeen, pediste exclusividad y eso te daré. Ahora qué vas a comer.

Puse una mano sobre el menú que había delante de mí, trazando la imagen de un plato de costillas con mis dedos.

-Creo que…

- Decide lo que vas a pedir, a menos que solo quieras sentarte ahí mientras como.

-Puedo marcharme en cualquier momento si quiero.

-Es verdad. Pero no quieres.

-Oh, ¿Y por qué es eso? - Sus ojos brillaban intermitentemente, y mi cuerpo se iluminó como un estadio de fútbol.

-Porque disfrutas demasiado mi compañía, así como yo estoy encantando con tu presencia. Además estoy seguro que Glimmer está al tanto de que saliste conmigo y estaría más que dispuesto a decirle que huiste de mí. Imagina cuánto durará su discurso

-¿Chantaje?

-Persuasión.

-Una ensalada- ordené

-¿Qué ensalada?

-La que sea

-¡Oh no lo hagas!- gimió- no lo hagas por favor

-¿Ahora qué diablos te pasa? ¿Hacer qué?- susurré percatándome que varias personas nos miraban gracias a que mi acompañante no paraba de hacer dolorosos sonidos.

-Ya sabes-dice riendo, tomando un sorbo de su agua -ser de esas mujeres que no come frente a un hombre, por temor a lo que él diga

-No te tengo miedo

-Ordena algo digno de ti- me reta sin abandonar en ningún momento ese gesto engreído.

La camarera volvió, acercándose a Peeta, tanto que en realidad podría estar en su regazo. Y como no podía ser, la mujer se había renovado el labial. Aquella boca parecía que había tenido una pelea con el labial. Quizás de esos que se llaman Fresh Pink. O Curious Coral. O algo igualmente ridículo.

-¿Qué va a ser? –La camarera le preguntó a Peeta

Él la miró a través de la mesa y levantó una ceja. Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a hojear el menú.

-Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí. –Dijo él, abriendo el suyo.- Va a ser doble de carne NY, bien hecha. Doble de papas fritas, salsa y ensalada.- Sólo podía mirarlo fijamente cuando él cerró el menú y esperó por mi.- ¿Katniss?

-Yo…solo una hamburguesa con queso y tocino, bien hecha y algunos nachos. Sí, quiero nachos con todo ello. Doble de eso también. ¿Puedes?

La chica tomó los menús y se retiró.

-Eso estuvo mejor. Sabes, eres bastante difícil. Pensé que el pequeño concierto que tuvimos en el auto ayudaría a que relajaras, pero nop. Aun sigues estando tensa conmigo.

-No me es fácil relacionarme con las personas- reflexiono, tratando de no expresar.

-¿Con todas o solo conmigo?

-Déjalo ya. No eres el centro del mundo

-Del mundo no, pero de esta historia, me temo que sí.-agita su mano en el aire con indiferencia

-¿Historia? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una novela?

-La aventura que tendrás conmigo- se señalaba

-Creo que es al contrario. Tú eres quien tendrá la aventura

-Si tú lo dices- niega con la cabeza sonriendo- no tengo punto de discusión en eso. Los dos estaremos involucrados, así que, qué más da.- frunció el ceño retirándose hacia atrás cuando la camarera puso el enorme plato de nachos y papas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- le agradecí logrando que la chica apartara sus ojos de él. Asintiendo la joven se retiro por mismo camino por el que había llegado.

-Si te preguntara algo incomodo ¿Me lo responderías?

-No voy a hablarte de mi primera vez y mucho menos de con cuantos hombres me he acostado

-No era eso lo que iba a preguntar- negando con la cabeza tomo un par de papas y las hizo desaparecer en su boca.

-Ok, adelante- le animé

-¿Desde hace cuanto te gusto?

-¡No puede ser!- exclamé sorprendida- no puedes estarme preguntando eso. ¿Desde hace cuanto no sales con alguien? ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!- ofrezco como explicación

-Dime

-Tu primero, ¿Desde hace cuanto…?

-Me gustas- Completó- Por favor, te pido que dejes de ser tan tímida conmigo, no me gusta la timidez. La detesto. Y pasó, esa noche en que te llamé para preguntarte si querías ser mi asesora. No sé si lo sabes o te lo han dicho pero, tienes este tipo de voz con la que todo hombre sueña encontrarse en algún momento. En resumen, tienes una voz increíble… que se escucha aun más increíble por teléfono. Fue en ese momento en el que dije "Tengo que tenerla"- –Dijo él, rápidamente limpiándose con una servilleta el excedente de sal de las papas – ahora podrías responder sin tanto drama.

-En la convención, cuando me besaste…- respondo, mordiendo una papa

-Mentira

-¿Qué, ahora conoces y manejas mis sentimientos?

-Si no te gustara antes de eso, simplemente me hubieses alejado con una gran cachetada, porque soy el novio de una de tus amigas. ―me dice y no puedo decir si está perturbado por la idea o divertido.

_¿Cómo te digo que prácticamente estoy babeando por ti desde que llegaste?. _

-No tengo un momento preciso, me imagino que ocurrió cuando robaste mi caso de emergencias y me permitiste asesorarte desde la sala de observación. Tengo que reconocer que verte tan concentrado fue, estimulante.- Le ofrezco una sonrisa tímida, la vergüenza al quedar atrapada añadiendo color a mis mejillas.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No

-Eres arrogante.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa. –Rió fuertemente.- Adelante

-¿Otras chicas del hospital han hecho esto contigo?- Lo sé, la curiosidad apesta y es una maldita perra egoísta que secuestra todos tus pensamientos coherentes.

-¿Cenar?

-No, firmar un contrato invisible en el que acuerden tener relaciones sexuales.

-Mira, no voy a decirte que nunca ninguna mujer me ha cautivado de la manera en la tu lo haces, ni tampoco decir que nunca he engañado, porque si, si lo he hecho y mucho. No me siento orgulloso de eso, ni tampoco me arrepiento… pero si te genera algún tipo de tranquilidad saber que solo me he relacionado con dos mujeres del hospital, está bien.

-¿Por qué terminó?

-Porque nunca empezó, solo fue un aquí y ahora.

-Clove siempre habla de un matrimonio futuro contigo. Como planeas eso si no estás seguro

-Nunca he dicho que no estoy seguro. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré, estar con Clove es seguro, sé quien es ella y lo que puedo esperar de una relación a largo plazo. La monogamia no te asegura la completa dicha y felicidad.

-Eso es una total mentira, un día encontraras a una mujer que te va a noquear y solo vas a querer estar con ella y lo vas a querer todo con ella.

-Ya la encontré y no funciono.- murmura

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Ella decidió dejarme, hubo un momento en que no fui suficiente para ella, Madame Bovary recuerdas. Ahora, supongo que soy el primero que te propone algo así

-No eres el primero, pero si el único al que le he aceptado la propuesta.

Levantó sus párpados despacio. –Amo oírte hablar. De verdad- y por alguna extraña razón me encontré sonriendo hasta que mis labios casi se quejaron de dolor.

-Eso es bueno, por lo general tengo buenas charlas cuando entro en confianza

-Tenía razón. –Susurró él.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Eres encantadora cuando sonríes.- Aparté la mirada. -¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor no te pongas encantador. Preferiría continuar con la charla.

-Soy honesto, no encantador. Tan solo pregunta a mis hermanos. Constantemente meto la pata.

La camarera llegó con una pesada bandeja. Cuando los platos estuvieron alineados sobre la mesa, la mujer esperó hasta que Peeta se lo agradeciera de forma significativa. Él solo le respondió con un asentimiento e inevitablemente la chica se retiró con un gesto molesto en su rostro.

El fue el primero en comer. Masticó pensativamente la ensalada y le puso un poco de sal. Probó el filete después, y le puso un poco de pimienta junto con salsa picante. Él comió como un caballero. Con aire casi fino.

-¿Se te olvido decirme algo?

-Lo siento, yo, ah….-Tomé mi hamburguesa y la llevé a mis labios. Estaba increíble, tanto que un intenso gemido escapó de mis labios. Cuando aparté la mira de mi comida sonreí al verle mirándome

-Eso es hacer trampa. Se supone que iba ganando en el ranking de incomodidad

-¿Qué coma te hace sentir incomodo?

-No, lo sonidos que haces cuando comes.

-Me gusta comer. Saboreo cada bocado

-Entonces-habló arrastrando las palabras- Dime Katniss, cuál es tu posición favorita

Afortunadamente el trago que acababa de darle a mi bebida me ayudó a bajar el pan que misteriosamente se había atorado en mi garganta - Peeta, ¿tienes algún tipo de filtro entre tu cabeza y tu boca?

-Nop

-No tengo una posición especifica- y no mentía, esta si era la pura verdad. Las pocas experiencias que tuve siempre fueron más de lo mismo, el único que se digno a preguntar si estaba bien fue... Cato. Los demás solo hicieron lo suyo y ya.

-Para mí, la vaquera nunca falla, al igual que de pie, patitas al hombro y el infalible perrito, claro que..

-Un momento amigo… nada de sexo anal.- Peeta inhaló en vez de tragar el trozo de carne y cuando tosió y se atragantó, seguí hablando armándome de valor y mirándole directamente a los ojos. —Lo digo en serio. Nada de sexo anal. No entiendo por qué alguien haría eso, ¿sabes? —Tomé un largo sorbo de mi bebida, mastiqué un par de veces y seguí hablando—. Pero todos hablaban de eso, así que lo intenté. Una vez. Y no me gustó. Sí, ouch. Mucho ouch. Y mis amigas, en este caso Glimm, decía, "sólo tienes que relajarte", y eh, no. Eso es todo. Sólo no. Duele y es asqueroso y eh… no. Así que ni siquiera lo pidas, porque es un punto de inflexión para mí. Que quede claro desde el principio. Tienes muchos otros lugares donde poner tus cosas, así que esa entrada está cerrada. Para siempre.- Cuando terminé de hablar Peeta se estaba riendo en voz alta. Se puso de pie para inclinarse sobre la mesa y me sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos. Me besó con suavidad y dulcemente, solo un simple roce de labios

—De acuerdo. Nada de sexo anal. Lo prometo —se sentó de nuevo y tomó su tenedor—. ¿A qué te refieres con "cosas"? ¿Qué "cosas" quieres que ponga en tus "otros lugares"?- Sus profundos ojos azules me sonrieron, llenos de calidez, y me sentí trastabillar felizmente hacia el amor cuando me guiñó un ojo

—Tendremos que esperar y ver qué guardas bajo la manga —respondí y luego metí otro trozo de hamburguesa en mi boca. Intenté no babear cuando observe su lengua salir y lamerse un poco de salsa de la esquina de sus labios.

—Sabes, creo que podría intentar encontrar uno de tus lugares con una de mis cosas ahora mismo —levantó la vista y se encontró mi mirada—. ¿Y tú?- Se lamió más salsa de sus dedos.

-¡Peeta!- Oh Santa María, madre de Dios. No, Dios no. ¿Qué te hice para que me castigues de esta manera?

-Hola, Prim- Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de que Peeta parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Claro que las razones por las que nos sorprendíamos eran totalmente diferentes- ¿Cómo estás? Tenía bastante tiempo sin verte.

- Si, es que he estado algo… ocupada- aunque no tuve la fuerza suficiente como para levantar la mirada de mi plato, puedo jurar que supe el momento exacto en el que se percató de mi presencia. El modo en que pronuncio "ocupada" me lo dejó bastante claro. Por el borde de la mesa pude ver unos altísimos zapatos de tacón, color rosa chicle, estacionarse en el mismo lugar en el que la camarera recibió nuestras órdenes.- ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Clove?

-Oh, estoy cenando con una amiga y eh, ella… mmm Clove, está bien de hecho ahora está de viaje.

-¿Placer o trabajo?- pregunto con doble intensión.

-¿Disculpa?- aclaro Peeta

-El viaje de tu novia

-Trabajo. Perdona me indiscreción Prim, ella es Katniss. Trabaja conmigo- reuniendo fuerzas levanté mi mirada como si nada hubiese pasado, como si por primera vez reparara en su presencia, como… si no fuese mi hermana quien estuviese enviándome agujas imaginarias con cada comentario.

Estaba tan diferente a como la recordaba, su rubia cabellera bordeaba sus caderas, su suave suéter azul era muy ajustado, el abrigo de angora mostraba sus deslumbrantes activos. Y la mujer, era sin duda hermosa, su sola presencia podía intimidar a cualquiera.

Requiriendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me forcé a mi misma a quedarme mirándole fijamente

-¡Qué tonta! Por un momento no te reconocí, Katniss. Discúlpame es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte por estos lugares. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus amigas?

-Estoy bien, Primrose

-¿Se conocen?

-Claro que si, Katniss es un caso de caridad de mi hermano…

-Prim amor, ya nos vamos- Le llamó un chico detrás de ella. Internamente agradecí que alguien la callara y evitara que siguiera soltando veneno con cada comentario.

-Adiós Peeta, que tengas linda noche- se despidió lanzando un beso al aire y sacudiendo su mano.

-Igual tu- respondió mi compañero

Me aclaré la garganta de nuevo y tomé un minuto para recoger mis pensamientos. Me percaté de que cada pequeño movimiento de las personas que nos rodeaban en silencio hacía a las sillas de madera crujir, de que a mi derecha estaban dos chicas tomando una malteada, a mi izquierda un chico hablaba por teléfono mientras tomaba una bebida. Respiré hondo, me sequé las manos sudorosas en mis muslos.

"_Hola, soy Primrose. Tu puedes llamarme Prim. Mamá se va a poner tan contenta de que un familiar venga a visitarnos"… en ese momento pensé que era adorable y que la mejor notica que podía recibir en el mundo era saber que no estaba sola. Que había alguien… que tenia familia._

_Supongo que me equivoqué, que las personas agradables en verdad eran solo perros y perras egoístas. _

_Esas siempre son la peor clase de perras._

_Al final las monjas siempre tuvieron razón y tenía que cuidarme de las aguas masas._

-Puedo preguntar…-parpadee varias veces. Estaba en el restaurant. Toqué la cálida madera debajo de mis manos, confundida miré alrededor y me relajé cuando me encontré con un par de ojos que me observaban totalmente preocupados.

-No, ahora no Peeta. Dame un momento.

-No sabía que la conocías, discúlpame si el que la saludara te afectó de alguna u otra manera- balbuceó.

-Ella solo vino a saludarte para molestar

-No dejes que lo haga, estábamos teniendo una gran cena. No le permitas que te afecte- gruñó con fuerza

-Gracias, aprecio tus palabras

-¿Quieres hablarlo?- preguntó amablemente, alcanzando mi mano sobre la mesa, repitiendo el gesto que había tenido con él en la biblioteca cuando le encontré leyendo.

-No hay mucho que decir

-¿Algun Hombre?

-No

-Ok, entonces- dejó salir un suspiro derrotado- alguna guerra de amigas

-No.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. No quieres decirme. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí ¿vale? Cuando quieras pordemos irnos o….

-Es mi hermana

-¿Tu qué? ¿Hermana?

-Si bueno, hermanastra. Compartimos el mismo padre biológico, aunque compartir es una mala expresión.- no quería decirle la verdad pero no quería mentir tampoco, además mi maleta era muy pesada y nada me gustaría más que aliviar la carga.

-Me has dejado sin palabras… woow, solo woow

-Ella probablemente, está llamando en este momento a Clove para decirle que estás aquí conmigo.- _Si, seguro está haciendo eso._

-Que haga lo que quiera

-¿Podemos irnos o quieres quedarte otro rato más?- no podía seguir haciendo esto, ahora si no era mentira que el hambre se había retirado por completo

-Voy a pagar la cuenta y a pedir que nos pongan esto para llevar. Si quieres ve al baño o espérame aquí.

La verdad era que no quería quedarme ni un solo minuto más en aquel lugar, así que en el momento en que Peeta se levanto, me encaminé hacia la puerta del local. Agradecí cuando tiré de la puerta y helado aire chocó contra mis mejillas distrayéndome de la punción que sentía en mi corazón.

Me entretuve mirando a las personas transitar con total normalidad por la misma calle en la que me encontraba, evitando que esos malos pensamientos volvieran a salir de la caja fuerte en los que los mantenía encerrados.

-…Vas a congelarte- fue lo único que pude escuchar cuando Peeta se ubicó a mi lado, enganchando su mano libre en mi cadera y atrayéndome hacia él, ya no era el aire helado lo que acariciaba mis mejillas, ahora era la suave tela de su franela- vamos a llevarte a casa, preciosa.

Repitiendo el mismo proceso, Peeta prácticamente me cargo hasta el asiento para después ayudarme a ajustar mi cinturón de seguridad. Cuando se ubicó en su asiento y giró la llave, inmediatamente apagó el reproductor de música. Nos adentramos en la autopista en total silencio. Él totalmente concentrado en la vía, yo… observando los carros y las luces de la autopista.

Más de una vez estuve tentada a pedir disculpas por permitir que nuestra salida se dañara pero sinceramente no tenía fuerzas para eso, la presencia de Primrose había drenado toda la alegría que tenia dentro de mi dejando solo una intensa nube gris.

-Gracias, por todo- anuncié, rompiendo el silencio y preparándome para bajarme del vehículo

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté cuando le vi desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

-Voy a abrir tu puerta y a acompañarte hasta la entrada de tu torre- Peeta abandonó el vehículo y en solo segundos lo tuve a mi lado abriendo la puerta y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar de su camioneta

-Oye- le llamé, tirando de su mano cuando se giraba para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de mi edificio

-Dime

-Tu… ¿yo podría be…besarte?

-¿Cómo un beso de despedida o como un beso de adultos?- preguntó con picardía

-Definitivamente como adultos.

Peeta sonrió y luego cerró la distancia entre nosotros, sus manos ahora estaban ahuecando mi cara, su boca estaba bajando hacia la mía y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que era un milagro que no explotara.

Entonces su boca estaba sobre la mía y no había nada mas en el mundo entero, excepto por la calidez, la presión y el roce de su lengua y el sabor de él, la opresión de su cuerpo contra el mío y la necesidad surgiendo a través de mi sangre como un tren fuera de control.

Mellark tomó el borde inferior y el cuello de mi abrigo y me aferro al mientras profundizaba el beso, inclinando un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mi mano derecha se deslizó por su espalda para ahuecar la parte baja de su espalda, tirándolo más cerca de mí

-Tienes la espalda más grande y suave que he tenido en mis manos- gemí en sus labios. En los míos pude sentir los suyos estirarse hasta formar una sonrisa, fue en ese momento en que me percate de que tomaba mi otra mano y la guiaba hasta el lado opuesto de su espalda, ubicándola a la altura de su pulmón derecho.

Fuera en el estacionamiento, me tuvo aplastada contra el coche y mis manos adheridas a su trasero como si estuvieran pegadas a él. Jadee cuando metió una rodilla entre mis piernas y aplicó presión, luego maullé como un gatito cuando sacó su boca de la mía para besar un camino hacia mi cuello, deteniéndose para chupar sobre el lunar que se ubicaba justo sobre mí yugular.- De verdad tengo miedo porque este lunar desaparezca de tanto que planeo lamerlo

-Todo tuyo- susurré apretándolo más a mí

—Mierda, —gimió—. Mieeerda. Te sientes tan bien. Sus manos se aferraron más fuertes a mi y logro moverme sobre su muslo, apretándome justo ahí para hacerme estremecer y gemir de nuevo. —No puedo esperar por estar dentro de ti. Te deseo tanto.- Cuando se estremeció y se aferró a mi cabello, perdió todo el control y me levantó. Acomodándose a sí mismo entre mis muslos

-Va a darme una embolia aquí mismo- a pesar de que estaba totalmente concentrado en mantener su contacto con mi cuerpo, Peeta no pudo resistir y comenzó a reírse mientras se alejaba para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- Me haces reír, eso es algo que tienes a tu favor.- Por un momento, solo nos miramos el uno al otro. Pudieron haber pasado horas hasta que sentí sus labios dejando un casto beso en mi frente- Sé que no soy nadie importante en tu vida pero, no permitas que ninguno de sus comentario, bien sean de Primrose o la misma Clove o de quien sea, te dañen, porque son ellas las que tienen que envidiarte a ti. Ahora voy a besarte otra vez- Sinceramente ya me había olvidado de mi corto encuentro con Primrose, besos como este podían ser vendidos en las farmacias para ayudar al estrés y a como droga para aliviar los dolores.

Él se inclinó nuevamente, rozó su nariz con la mía. Su toque era suave, ahora cauteloso, pero el calor de sus ojos me dejó sin duda en cuanto a su deseo. Estábamos más cerca de lo que nunca habíamos estado antes, tan cerca que podía ver el anillo más oscuro de azul que rodea su iris, tan cerca que mi ritmo respiratorio se había copiado al suyo, logrando que los dos inhaláramos y exhaláramos al mismo tiempo, tan cerca que…

-Peeta, tu trasero está vibrando- anuncié no sin antes besar la comisura de sus labios

-Oh, lo siento- retiró sus manos de manos de mi cuerpo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo miró la pantalla y después me miró a mi- Es Clove, no ha llamado en tres días, me imagino que ella ya la llamó para decirle. Voy a atender- ahora fui yo quien terminó de alejarse de su cuerpo. Peeta dio un paso hacia atrás y sin dejar de mirarme tocó la pantalla de su teléfono- Hola Clo… no, no estoy en casa. Ahora mismo acabo de dejar a Katniss en su casa… bueno, en su torre- corrigió poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿mañana? Claro, está bien. Tendrás que enviarle tu misma los saludos porque ya no estoy con ella, te dije que acabo de dejarla… si estoy en mi auto… ok…aja…ok…ok, adiós, si, buenas noches para ti también.

-¿Y?- No me resistí y lo tomé del cuello de su camisa acercándolo nuevamente a mí.

-Ella me pidió que te diera saludos y…

-¿Y?

-Que te quiere mucho y compró algunas cosas para ti

-¿Ella compró cosas para mí?- pregunté entre risas- Clove no me ha dado ni un solo regalo en todo el tiempo que llevamos tratándonos. Ni un lápiz.

-Entonces lo hizo para que me diera remordimiento- confesó besando mi frente y aspirando el aroma de mi cabello.

-Espero que no lo haya logrado, porque ahora más que nunca planeo acostarme contigo

-No tengo problemas con eso

-¿Qué día tienes libre?

-Ya lo tuve, el Sabado. ¿Tu?

-El jueves

-¿El jueves en la noche?- asentí- bien, el jueves en la noche será

.

.

.

Han pasado dos días desde que mencioné la idea de acostarnos el jueves. Dos días en los que solo he podido hablar con Mellark por mesajes de texto o intercambiar alguna que otra frase durante nuestra hora de comida. Lamentablemente cada vez que tratábamos de tener una conversación durante nuestras horas de trabajo, el destino parecía conspirar en nuestra contra porque inmediatamente algo surgía.

El martes fue una verdadera locura, Peeta se coló en mi sala de operación después haber terminado con un procedimiento y procurando pasar desapercibido me arrinconó en el área de lavados, desafortunadamente solo pudo rozar nuestros labios cuando un par de enfermeras irrumpieron en la sala. En solo fracciones de segundos Peeta estaba tan lejos de mi que en realidad parecía que yo había imaginado todo.

Después de eso, solo…

-Dra Everdeen- y ese es mi punto, en este trabajo es seguro que no tendrás un segundo libre. Hay momentos en que ni pensar se puede

-Dime Gloria

-Hay una joven con molestias cardiacas que pidió que usted le atendiera.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté, levantándome de mi asiento y recogiendo mi estetoscopio de la mesa.

-Está en el área siete de emergencias

-Gracias Gloria. Voy para allá.

En realidad no tuve que caminar mucho porque el área siete era una de las más alejadas de la sala principal, pero la más cercana al área de descanso. Lavé mis manos, acomodé mi uniforme y tiré de la cortina que separaba a mi paciente de las demás aéreas… inmediatamente quedé fría con quien me encontré

-¿Clove?

-Hola, Kat- saludó incorporándose en la camilla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté cerrando la cortina

-Sí, estaba buscándote y la enfermera no quería llamarte así que… tuve que decirle una mentirita blanca- está de pie frente a mí, una fresca, calculadora mirada en sus helados ojos azules. Le doy una cautelosa pero cortes sonrisa

-¿ A qué… debo tu presencia?- odio a esta mujer, daría lo que fuera por estrangularla

-Siéntate, no tienes por qué ser tan profesional- me invitó señalando la silla al lado de la camilla. Cuando ella solo se queda de pie ahí y me mira, decido hacer el primer movimiento. Su intento de intimidarme es inefectivo. Solo rezo que por una vez en mi vida, pueda tener ese rápido humor que siempre pienso después del hecho, porque creo que lo voy a necesitar.

-Clove por si no lo has entendido este es mi trabajo, aquí no puedo solo sentarme y relajarme

-Tienes que ser tan estricta.- Ella cruza los brazos a lo largo de su amplio pecho e inclina una cadera contra el barandal, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos.- Bueno, veras… estaba yo en una sesión de fotos en la piscina de un lujoso hotel cuando recibí esta llamada. Llamada en la que una chica me dice que mi novio-prometido está cenando con una mujer que obviamente no soy yo. ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo eso dañó mi concentración? pero afortunadamente logré preguntarle a la chica quien era la mujer con la que mi novio-prometido estaba cenando. Es allí cuando tu hermana me dice que, tú estabas cenando con mi Peeta

-Mira no sé a qué viene todo este jueguito de tu, yo y tu novio-prometido. ―mi voz filtra sarcasmo― Si vienes a mi trabajo otra vez te juro Clove que voy a sedarte y ordenarte una colonoscopia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir con Peeta?- Ella me mira a través de las rendijas de sus parpados

-Porque no era una salida. ¡Por Dios, Clove! Trabajamos hasta tarde en una de sus asesorías y ninguno de los dos pudo ir a comer. Fue por eso que decidimos ir a comer algo después de salir y encontrarnos con el cafetín cerrado.

-Prim dijo que estaban riéndose mucho

-Era una comida, no un velorio o una misa ¿Puedes hacerle este cuestionario a tu novio-prometido y dejarme a mi tranquila?- ―Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, imitándola.

-Solo quería saber tu versión de los hechos, no es que dude de Peeta

-No es lo que demuestras al venir a mi trabajo y reclamarme

-Lo siento, es solo que me molesté. Los celos nublaron mi juicio. Tienes razón Peeta y tú nunca podrían… ya sabes. A fin de cuentas tú no eres precisamente su tipo.

La miro momentáneamente, impresionada por su imprudencia y preguntándome si hay algo de verdad detrás de sus palabras. Trato de esconder el desconcierto en mi voz con cinismo.

-Cuida a tu novio y no vuelvas aquí. No estoy jugando, es una advertencia

Hello,

Perdón por la demora, estas dos semanas fueron terribles.

Me enfermé, mi tesis tiene los mil quinientos errores y mi cerebro va a casi morir.

Espero que el cap les guste, obviamente anhelo leer sus comentarios.

Besitos,

Nos leemos pronto (No tengo fecha) :(

Joha.

Pd: * **Madame Bobary**: La novela habla al principio del libro de la vida de Carlos Bovary un médico de 33 años viudo de una mujer más vieja que él, desposado por torpeza, espíritu débil, sensible, justa, obtuso y sin imaginación, su madre una mujer ambiciosa e intrigante y su padre un hombre borracho y fanfarrón.

Conoce a una joven de la cual se enamora rápidamente ella accede a casarse con él pensando que es el amor de su vida, pero ninguno de los dos se imagina la tragedia que conllevará su relación.

Conforme pasa el tiempo ella se da cuenta (Madame Bovary) de que su amor no era lo que esperaba, tenía amantes pensando que así tendría una vida dichosa, sin en cambio la llevó a una vida de miseria. Al darse cuenta de que ya no puede hacer nada por su vida ni por su matrimonio se suicida y después de su muerte Carlos vive una vida de vacío, él se da cuenta poco a poco de las mentiras continuas de su esposa y un día repentinamente muere.

Aparentemente es una convencional historia de adulterio, pero logra convertirse en un análisis de la humanidad en un enfoque de la monotonía y la vida burguesa; se encuentra con un matrimonio insípido, busca las sensaciones y emociones que cree que existen por que lo leyó en un libro. Fuente: Wiki. (Espero que algún día puedan leer es increíble este libro, algo pesado pero.. whoow)


End file.
